Godzilla: Pathos
by The GRC Writers Group
Summary: In 1998, a creature surfaced in New York by the name of Zilla. She terrorized the city and was chased relentlessly by the army, eventually faking her death underwater. But what if she managed to escape to the shores of Tokyo, where the real Godzilla resided? They may have had a son called Zilla Jr. This story is his life, where he discovers his past and connections.
1. Creation

( **Publisher's note** : We do not own this story, this story is made by one of our members in the GRC, and he will be credited as his steam name "Very Tum". We hope you enjoy this submitted story.)

Man is the God of this world. Man controls all it seizes. Man has all the power, all the love, and all the hate in this world. He oversees all creatures. Creatures of the night, and creatures in the rays of the sun. No matter how voracious or nimble they may be, man feels no limits. He captures, tortures, enslaves, condemns, and claims them and their homelands as his own. They all fear him. None can escape man.

But it was not always like this. Not for years. During the earlier years of Earth, man feared all walking, swimming, and flying creatures. They threatened his life all the days of every year. One by one, they all fell prey to these beasts, horrific deaths each day. He was not the ruler of the world.

But man did not give up. He died endlessly, but for the greater good of his species progression in history. He crafted weapons, primitive like their species, but both evolved to become much more advanced as the years passed. Soon, man was strong enough for his own civilization. Small at first, in simple villages. Villages turned to towns, towns turned to cities, cities to entire groups of cities called states, and so on. He had the power now. And the world was beginning to enter an era of peace. But man became power hungry, despite him already being the dominant began to fight with his species. War broke out, and man needed new weapons. So he created what came to be the testing of nuclear explosive. Massie damage was done to the areas where the bombs fell. And did man care? No. He had no concern of the lives of the ones unlucky enough that resided in those places.  
What he didn't know however, was that he created a powerful weapon.

It was born between the 1940 s and 50 s in the French Polynesia.

When Zilla finally surfaced from under the ocean, she breathed in air and roared loudly. Her call was a distraught and anguished call, tired from escaping the US forces. She narrowly evaded death by submarine torpedoes and swam for her life once the humans thought she was dead. She had managed to swim to the shores of an unfamiliar beach. She walked ashore, the early morning breeze having little to no effect on her rough skin. The sky was still black, with hints of sunlight on the horizon. The city was very much awake. It looked familiar to New York: Flashing lights, huge billboards, and colossal towers stood beaming electric light down on her. The beach was empty; of course no one would be there that early in the morning. Zilla looked around cautiously, on the watch for any more tanks or defense forces. She saw none, so she continued to walk farther on the beach towards the city. Suddenly, she heard familiar noises: Tanks were firing mortar rounds, helicopter blades swiveling noises came out of nowhere, and explosions along with crumbling buildings could be seen behind the first few towers. She was ready to flee once more, for she would not survive any other artillery strikes. But they were not for her.

She felt the Earth shake beneath her feet. Something as large as her lurked behind those buildings, taking the lives of countless brave militia and army men. Whatever it was, she felt threatened by it s presence. She could not run any longer though. If she tried to flee, she would only be caught by the monster. So she stood her ground, locked her eyes on the buildings and roared her mightiest roar to show that she was not afraid.  
What came out from behind the buildings shocked her.

Between two towers, a figure stepped into the neon lights of the city. It was big. Huge, in fact. And it was staring right at Zilla.

Godzilla had been roaming Tokyo, in search of his young son. He was glowing a hot red color with steam rising from his body. Zilla was immediately attracted to him, as was Godzilla himself. It was natural desires that brought the two to swim away from the city in search of an isolated island

In the dim light of the rising sun, Zilla lied down on a soft bed of leaves, courtesy of Godzilla. She waited for him to start. He stood above her, staring down with a fiery lust in his eyes. He could wait no longer. He set himself down comfortably and locked eyes with Zilla. Together, they would make a new creature. One Godzilla could truly call his own…

...

In the mighty Amazon rainforest, a quadrupedal predator stalked its prey. Its glowing green eyes focused squarely on a brown howler monkey scrounging for food. The black panther was one of the most deadliest creatures in the world. Countless unrecorded humans were killed by this beast every year, and here it would take the life of this howler monkey and feast on its innards. With undivided attention to the monkey, the panther growled and leaped.  
It never landed on its prey. The panther roared out loud in pain as he stopped abruptly in midair. It turned its head to see the most terrifying sight it d ever seen.

A large, crocodilian head, black and rigid, was staring back at him with a huge orange eye, its massive jaws clamped shut over the panthers body.

The panther tried to squirm and get away, but resistance was futile. With a swift motion, the monster swung its head skyward and sent the panther sliding down its huge throat.  
After it swallowed, the beast let out the loudest roar in the rainforest, reminding all that it was he that ruled over this land. Then, he licked his chops and said to himself "Boy, that was a good appetizer!".

His voice was quite high, for he was still young. He looked nothing like any creature of the rainforest, because he was the only one of his kind living amongst the other animals. He stepped out of the edge of the forest and noticed that he was right next to the Amazon River.  
This peculiar yet horrifying animal was a freak of nature, like his mother and father. Although his mother had died years ago, he was the spitting image of her. With a slender build and large jagged dorsal plates sticking proudly atop his back, this was the son of Zilla.

This was Zilla Jr.

And he was king of the Amazon at a young age.

He walked alongside the river, a smile on his face and a spring in his thundering footsteps. He hummed to himself no particular song, but rather a simple tone he had been creating for the past few days. Zilla Jr liked his life. He was satisfied with his home, his variety of food, and just plain out everything. And he was growing incredibly strong and large. Fast, very fast.  
As he walked, a group of howler monkeys stood together on a knocked over tree, crossing the river. They all stopped and looked at him staring at them, and they held their breaths, terrified. Then, with a sudden burst of speed, they all sped away to the other side of the log and scurried into the safety of the tall trees.

This made Zilla Jr think of something that he thought of every day: He had no family. No one loved him or cared for him. All things feared him, so he had no friends or anyone to talk to. But was there ever a time that things could have been different? Like maybe he had a mother and father? His earliest memory was waking up in the ocean, almost entirely still asleep, being pushed by the current and some big rock or something. He passed out only to later wake up on the shores of a South American beach. From there, he made his way here, and he lived by himself all these years. But he was glad to be here. He was happy. He shook these thoughts out of his head and continued walking through the Amazon.

"Do we really have to go to the other side of the world, dad?"

"Junior, please don't argue and come with me!"

"Fine! Just promise to tell me that story you've hinted at a couple of times while we go there!"

Godzilla sighed to himself. "Okay! But let's get going right now. We need the head start." Junior smiled to himself and headed to the water.

Godzilla and his adopted son Junior were about to set off to South America to assist two allies of theirs: Mothra and Battra. Mothras twin priestess's, the Cosmos, had found Godzilla and pleaded with him to assist the two in an upcoming battle against an unknown yet predictably deadly force of enemy kaiju. He was hesitant at first, but he decided to accept their plea. Ever since he defeated Destoroyah back in 1995, he narrowly avoided the possibility of melting down and was restored to his normal self. Junior had survived the whole encounter, but he still needed combat practice in case a situation like that presented itself. This upcoming battle might help him, so Godzilla decided to bring Junior with him.

Junior popped his head out of the water. "Dad! Hurry up, let's go! The army's probably coming for us now! I think I might have accidentally stepped on a ship or two!"

"Oh great. As if we needed them hating us even more." Godzilla sighed again, then leaped into the water, starting his journey.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : For those confused, this is an alternate retelling of what happened after Godzilla vs Destoroyah and the 1998 Godzilla. This tells a story of what happened when Godzilla and Zilla had a child. And this also tells that Godzilla survived the battle with Destoroyah and avoided meltdown. So if this story interests or confuses you, please contact me and ask any questions!


	2. Visitor

"Merilo? Merilo?! Onde voc est ?! Gritar para mim se voc pode ouvir a minha voz!" **_Where are you? Scream for me if you can hear my voice!_**  
The little boy could hear his name being called by a hefty sounding man. His throat was aching from crying, and dry tears stained his eyes. He called out "Papai! Ajude-me!" **_Daddy! Help me_**!.

Merilo was awfully scared in the pitch blackness of the Amazon Rainforest. He could see almost nothing in the thick of the trees. His father was rustling through the bushes and trees, desperately searching for his son. He called out his name once again. "Merilo! Manter a chamar-me!" . ** _Keep calling out to me!_** Merilo continued to stumble around in the darkness, unaware of what lay just feet ahead of him.

His father came upon a small clearing in the forest, barely making out the vague shape of his son. Ecstatic, he called out "Merilo! V m aqui!" .

Merilo screamed in absolute horror and ran for his father. At first, his dad was confused as to why he was scared of him, but he was not screaming at him.

Right behind Merilo, a mighty roar bellowed out. A four legged creature leapt towards the child. It was yellow and covered in several black spots. The deadliest creature in the Amazon, the jaguar, had found its prey tonight. Merilos father could do nothing but cry out in agony for his son for the last time. He clenched his eyes closed and stuck his arms out, as if to catch his beloved child.

Much to his surprise, he felt the warmth of another human being's body meet his embrace.

He opened his eyes and saw Merilo, crying and shaking in his arms.

But if Merilo had made it to him, then what about

The two of them looked back to the jaguar, or at least what used to be the feline. Instead, there was a large pool of blood and flesh where the cat once stood. And over the pile of mush stood a massive saurian leg.

The owner of the leg lowered its horrific head and locked eyes with Merilo and his father. They stood, petrified and frozen stiff. The behemoth did not move as it stared, its glowing eyes piercing into their souls. It held its glare at the two for a solid thirty seconds before walking deeper into the forest, its stomps crushing rocks and rocking trees.

Once the beast left their presence, Merilos father immediately headed away from the area, fearing another encounter with some other vile creature. Somehow, they would find a way out of this hellish rainforest. The tour was a bad idea anyhow

Zilla Jr walked out of the trees and entered a bright, moonlit ,rocky cliff biome and settled down between two huge boulders, leaning against each other as if in an eternal embrace. He yawned and settled himself down to sleep. It had been a long day, and he was tired and slightly displeased with himself. He did not eat the jaguar, so no late night snack for him, but it was all his own choice, for he chose to save the boy. It would be against his morals and better instincts to let such an innocent and vulnerable being die in the jaws of a carnivore.  
He was soon fast asleep, despite his empty stomach. He snored not one heave of a breath. Zilla Jr entered a state of peace and comfort. He began to visualize a ludicrously joyous dream.

"Hey! Buddy!"

The dinosaur instantly snapped awake. Alarmed, he looked around frantically. He saw nothing but the white pools of moonlight surrounding his temporary shelter. He snarled threateningly in an attempt to intimidate the intruder.

"So that s how you treat a guest, huh? Tsk tsk tsk...by the way, I'm up here kid."

Zilla Jr looked up to see a peculiar brown,featherless avian perched atop one of the boulders. It was surprising enough to simply look at this monster, but it was incredibly shoing to hear him talk. Zilla Jr called back up to him You speak? .

"Uh, no. I don t speak any language. All I do is squawk mindlessly and eat muddy little worms all day." The creature chuckled to himself, amused by his own little sarcastic joke. "Nah, I m just kidding around. Obviously. Name s Rodan."

Zilla Jr nodded in acknowledgment. "Um, well, hi. Uh, I don t exactly have a given name, so sorry... ."

Rodan shook his head slowly. "Uh-huh. Figures, you growing up all alone and stuff."

Now this surprised the saurian. "How'd you know that?" He blinked several times in confusion.

Rodan laughed. "Well, its kind of a legend actually. I know who your parents are, but they-well, at least one of them-never mentioned your existence. Not to anybody else but me. ."

"I have...parents?"

Zilla Jr had never been more surprised in all of his life. Meeting Rodan, another creature capable of talking, was already a shocker. And now he reveals something that has been a mystery to Zilla all of his life? The feelings that rushed through his system were almost too much for him to take. Wonderment, shock, joy, and a twinge of anger all shot and ricocheted in his mind.

"Why are you so...oh. That s right, huh? You never knew about that, did you? Okay, just take it in and brea-"

"Where are they?!" Zilla Jr cried out.

Rodan sighed. "I had a feeling you'd ask that. Now here s another thing: they can't see you right now."

Zilla Jr almost laughed in ridicule. "Are you kidding me? Of course they're gonna want to see me! Please just tell me where they are!"

Rodans facial expression changed solemn, making Zilla Jr stop his rambling. "There s another piece of information, and this one is a big one. You ready?"

The young kaiju nodded incredibly fast.

"Are you sure? Promise me you won't cry."

"I promise, I promise!" Zilla Jr wondered why Rodan had asked that, but did not dwell on the thought long. He was far too excited to hear the news of his parents.

Rodan took a deep breath and started. "Alright then, you wanted to hear this...hey, stop shaking so much! Calm down and let me explain! Okay, just keep sti-WHAT D I JUST SAY?! Thank you for finally stopping! Sheesh! So here s the deal, completely straightforward and honest: Kiddo...your mom isn't alive anymore. She died shortly before you hatched."

All the excitement in the childs face vanished. "Oh..." Melancholy drifted over his spirit and tugged at his heartstrings. "...my father...is...is he still living?"

The pterodactyl nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's still kickin . But he's not anywhere near us right now. In fact, he's at the other side of the world right now.

Zilla Jr sniffled, much to Rodans alarm. "Hey! I said no crying! Are you kidding me? You even prom-" He stopped when he noticed how truly saddened Zilla Jr was. Perhaps he was being harsh on him. How could anyone else react in a different way when informed that your mother is dead and your father is far away? After all, he was still young.

Rodan took a different approach this time. "Look, I didn't mean to be so rude. I had no right to stop you from mourning your own parents death."

Zilla Jr stopped his sulking and looked up at Rodan. "No, I m fine! I just...um, nevermind. I'm too old to cry." He stood up and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

Now it was Rodan who felt his emotions creeping up on him. "That's courageous of you to say, you know? It s been a couple years since you started living here, huh?" The young kaiju sniffled again and replied with the steadiest voice he could muster. "Yeah."

Rodan tried to cheer him up. "Wow! I probably wouldn't be able to do that, especially at your young age!"

It was enough to make Zilla Jr chuckle and smile. "You don't have to walk around everywhere though."

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about getting smacked in the frickin head or butt by a plane." They both laughed like old friends.

Once they stopped, Rodan started talking again. "Well, did you know you have a name?"

Zilla Jr looked up. "Really? And you know it? What is it?!"

"Conolophus subcristatus. That s your name."

"What the-"

Rodan laughed again. "That s your Latin name. All jokes aside, your real name is Zilla. Zilla Jr to be precise. At least that's your inherited name, not given. It was your mother s name."

"Zilla Jr? Hmmm I like that name." He smiled and prepared another question to ask Rodan. "What's my dad s name?"

"Hoooh! I don't know if you recognize this name, but its Godzilla."

"I've never heard of that name. What'd you expect, a monkey was gonna tell me or something?"

"No, I was expecting him to get his hulking rear over here and tell you himself...sorry for being captain obvious."

"Who's that?"

"Nothing! It s just a figure of speech. Anyways, your dad actually has a title. He's known as Godzilla: King Of The Monsters. Well, he may be a king, but he's certainly not above me!" Rodan grinned and stuck out his wings.

Zilla Jr gave a face that basically said Oh yeah, I'm sure Godzilla bows before the almighty Rodan. .

"But you won't get to meet him unless you get going. Across the open waters of the ocean. So if I were you, I'd start leaving this dump as soon as daylight hits."

"Hey!" Zilla Jr was a bit mad about Rodans description of the Amazon. It may be hostile and unbearably hot at times, but it's home. It's my home, at least. He looked around, taking in the beauty of the landscape. It truly was a wonderful looking place.

"Yeah. Your the king of the jungle or whatever, but if you want to see your dad, I'd recommend traveling across the Pacific Ocean to get to Japan. That s where he is." Rodan looked down to make sure Zilla Jr was paying attention.

"Sure. Thanks Rodan! But for now, I just wanna sleep, okay?"

"Alright then, Zilla." Rodan looked around for a few seconds. "You know, I think I'll stay here for the night. I'm pretty tired of flying around." He yawned and stretched his wings.

Zilla smiled happily. "Okay! Goodnight Rodan!"

"Goodnight kiddo."

Zilla Jr huddled himself up comfortable and closed his eyes. For the first time, he had a friend! A valuable friend with valuable information, too. After a few seconds, Zilla looked up and noticed that Rodan had not moved from his spot.

"Are you just gonna...uh, okay...never mind."

On board a small fishing ship in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, two American men worked their hearts out pulling in nets and throwing them out while also setting up cages for crabs and other crustaceans. One man went to pull in their latest net, heavy with loads of fish. The other man smiled and watched his partner pull in the initial few feet of rope when the man suddenly dropped the nets completely, letting the fish go and losing the net. Confused and outraged, the man walked over to his partner, yelling "Milton, what the hell has gotten into you?! You just lost us our biggest catch yet! What are you gonna do when we-." He soon stopped and gasped. Milton pointed underwater for his partner to see, although both were already staring at two enormous creatures, each with spines in rows of three on their backs, swimming just below the black surface

Swimming in the ocean never got old for Godzilla. The creatures to see, the absolute freedom, the beautiful and mysterious blackness of the night water...everything was just so perfect about it. And he loved it!

His son Junior was swimming in a less relaxing motion. Instead of flowing straight ahead in a streamline, he was twirling and performing other gymnastic movements underwater, with sudden bursts of speed and random breaching. After charging without direction and almost ramming into his father, Junior calmed down at last and cruised beside Godzilla.

"So can you tell me the story now, dad"? Junior had waited all day to hear the story of his fathers secret he still insisted on hiding.

Godzilla looked at Junior. "Like right now?"

"Yes please."

"I don't know son, like I don't know if your ready to hear-"

"Dad! I wanna hear it! I can definitely take it! Remember how old I am?"

"Well, now that you bring it up, erm, how old are you again?"

"Come on! I'm, uh, I'm like...well, I don't know, but I'm pretty darn old now!"

"Hi Pretty Darn Old ! My name's Da-"

"DAD, PLEASE!"

"Fine...you ll get your story." Godzilla smiled, amused that he was able to stall Junior for a solid fourteen seconds; a new record!

"Promise me two things Junior: you will not speak until I've finished, and you will tell me your feelings and thoughts in full honesty once I m done."

Junior nodded in agreement, eager to get the story going.

"Here we go."

"Way back when you were still really young, I met a beautiful kaiju on the shore of Tokyo. Her name was Zilla."

Junior was silent and expressionless, yet his mind was collecting as much information as he could off of what Godzilla was saying.

"She had come all the way from New York where North America is. Apparently, she had escaped death and retreated to Tokyo, but it was purely by accident. She simply swam for her life and ended up at the city with me. From the moment we saw each other, a fire burned in our hearts. She wanted me, and I longed for her, so we swam off to a lonely island and..."

Junior looked to his dad and grinned a rather lewd smile, raising one eye higher than the other, waiting for him to explain.

"...did as nature intended for a healthy man and woman to do."

Junior laughed and pointed at the grown kaiju. "You dog! I had a feeling that this was what your little story was gonna be! Ha!"

"What did you promise me?"

Junior was silent again.

"That's better. Now just listen to the last part, because sex isn't the important part of this story...well, I guess that in a way, it kind of is...but it's what it lead to that s important!" He took a deep breath and continued.

"She didn't stay with me, which is why you never saw her. She left back to New York..*sigh* because I got her pregnant, which is also a good lesson to always we-"

"THIS IS IRRELEVANT!" Junior yelled out before his father could finish.

"Okay! Anyways, she released quite a big number of eggs, but none survived because the US army bombed each and every one of them...they bombed her too, and sadly, she wasn t as strong as we were, so she died the same night the eggs were all due to hatch."

Father and son swam on in silence for a few thoughtful moments before Junior asked "None of them lived?" , to which Godzilla replied "Not a single egg..."

"Oh...why weren't you there to help her?"

"Because I had to take care of you. Make sure you didn't get killed and train you."

This hurt Juniors feelings. He lowered his head and swam on, pouting. "Well, if I was that much trouble to deal with, maybe you should have left me on my own to save her... ."

"Junior, that s not what I mean't! Know that I would never trade you for another, not for one second."

The younger kaiju nodded lightly, accepting this answer.

"There's your story. I've told you everything."

Junior said nothing.

Godzilla didn't speak anymore. At this point, nothing could really cheer Junior up now, so they swam in the dark water. Even though he had told his story, he was still hiding one detail, and he deliberately kept it a secret.

The King knew that he had a son. One of his own blood. Though he did not know where he was, his son was definitely out there, dead or alive. He could not bring himself to tell Junior the truth. How could he possibly do that?

They were nearing South America at this point. Perhaps another hour or two, and they would find themselves on the shoreline.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Some readers may have taken note of the relatively fast pacing in this chapter, and I purposely wrote it as such because I'd rather have my readers entertained and excited for the next chapter rather than bored of me overdoing the length of a chapter.


	3. An Almost Happy Reunion

**PUBLISHER'S NOTE:** Remember to leave a review, Favorite, and Follow us. With a stronger community with more feedback, we can get a sense of what you guys like and don't like. Continue to enjoy the story we've published and contact us at anytime if you have any questions.

Everything was a blur. His head was spinning, and he could taste the metallic flavor of blood in the back of his throat, building up. Breathing heavy, he swallowed the thick dark red fluid and picked his enormous body out of the shallow crater he lay in. His vision had not yet returned entirely. Everything was distorted with a loud piercing noise slicing into his ears nonstop with a heavy drum beating harshly.

A muffled voice was shouting at him.

"Keep yourself up! They keep coming! Damn it Junior, don't stop fighting!"

Junior laughed. "Heh! Do ya think I'm getting worn out? I'm not done for just yet, dad!"

His beating heart soon faded with the piercing noise as his senses returned to him. Junior could hear and see his surroundings again. Apparently, he had been knocked down into the hard dirt by his enemies and he created a small crater at impact. He blinked several times. "Alright! Where's the rest of them?"

Mothra raced by his head and flew straight into an odd looking kaiju. "EVERYWHERE, JUNIOR!" Battra was prepared for this and caught the kaiju with his legs once he was thrown back by Mothras' ram. Purple electricity and a bloodcurdling howl emitted from Battras' fatal embrace.

It was true. The mountainside that he, Godzilla, Mothra, and Battra were at was covered with enemy kaiju. Junior turned himself 180 degrees and saw one coming straight for him down the mountain. It was, like all the others, blackish gray with a silver bolt of fur trailing down their backs to their tails, with blood-red eyes. They were the monster embodiment of modern wolves, only much larger and stronger.

It leaped at him and roared, but it had already made its' first mistake. Junior spun around quickly with his broad tail, which slammed into the wolf with a terrible cracking sound. It cried out when it hit the earth.

Junior turned to finish the beast when another leapt onto his shoulders and started clawing and tearing at his face from behind. He roared in pain and reached for the wolf, but his arms could not reach the kaiju. Suddenly, the wolf was yanked off of his shoulder, howling. He looked up and saw Mothra carrying the creature away by its' shoulders. Seeing that she made an opportunity for a reversal, Junior reached out and gripped the wolf's tail and threw his hand down with tremendous force. It slammed into the already wounded wolf on the ground, damaging both creatures. From Juniors' left side, Godzilla charged up briefly before firing a monstrously loud beam of blue atomic energy from his mouth, disintegrating the two wolves almost instantly, their whimpers suppressed by the noise. The three stopped and turned to each other, viewing the results of their teamwork.

Battra called from a distance away from them. "If you don't mind, I would really appreciate if you repeated that over here!" He was almost overwhelmed, with wolves jumping and clawing at him. His wings had slight tears in them, dripping a bright yellow fluid. One wolf jumped at him, to which he responded with sticking his head straight at the attacker. It was impaled through its' chest, and it gasped, leaking orange, molten blood. Quickly thinking, Battra shot out two neon purple beams of energy from his horn, locking on to all of his surrounding attackers and shocking them all, screaming. They faded to ash once he stopped.

Battra fluttered his wings to shake the ash off of him and looked at his allies. They all stared in awe. Mothra was the first to speak. "Looks like you didn't need us after all." Battra snickered. "Heh, I guess not."

But Mothra was not about to let this slip so easily.

"How come you never did that before?"

"Crap. Here we go..." Battra sighed.

"There has been so many situations in the past where you could have done that and saved us a lot of trouble! My freaking babies wouldn't have died if you used that when we fought Bagan!"

"Relax! I didn't even know that I could pull something off like that until now. Besides, it's not like your babies AREN'T expendable."

"REALLY, HUH?"

Godzilla and Junior laughed. They could go on forever. It was only then that the two noticed that there were no more kaiju coming after them. "I think that's all of them, Junior."

Battra ignored Mothras' rambling and turned his attention to Godzilla. "You'd like to think that, huh? This isn't the end. They have a leader somewhere out here. I know because me and Mothy witnessed the destruction of the town called Belem, and it was done single handedly by another wolf guy, only bigger with wings. It was so bad; the whole dang town was ablaze because the guy breathes frickin fire! Ever heard of that? A giant black wolf with wings breathing fire!"

Instead of Godzilla replying, Junior opened his mouth first. "Well, wherever he or it is, I'd be happy to ruin his day with a broken jaw." He smiled arrogantly.

Battra was viscerally annoyed by his foolishness. "Don't you get it? The leader-guy can break you like nothing! I'm not saying that I could take him, but he's the real deal!"

Junior replied with "And you think that's gonna stop me? Trust me, he'll be out before he knows it!"

"Oh I'm sure I will be! Why don't you show me right now, boy?"

Everyone turned to see the monstrosity they were talking about.

What Battra had said was true: he was a gigantic wolf with feathery wings. Details left out by Battra was the awful scar he had that trailed over his left eye, leaving a scrunched up black eye socket. His torso and lower arms rippled with muscles covered in ash-black fur. He had spoken with a deep, echoing voice filled with confidence and power.  
He smiled and said "Name's Beowulf.".

Mothra sighed. "Great. Perfect timing."

Battra turned to her in an angry rush. "Screw you, ya airborn furby!"

"I didn't even say that it was your fault!"

"But I'll bet that you WERE gonna say it was, just to get on my bad side!"

"You're always on your bad side! You don't even have a neutral side! It's not my fault that your angry because you look like a charred Cheeto puff with legs!"

"WHY ARE YOU BRINGING LOOKS INTO THIS?!"

"BECAUSE YOU SAID I LOOKED LIKE A FURBY!"

"I WASN"T LYING ABOUT ANYTHING, THOUGH!"

The wolf looked very bored. In his mind, those two were worth nothing. He could easily crush them. So he looked back to Junior. "Anyways, what was it that you were saying? About me being 'out before I know it'?"

Junior was unafraid, however. "Why the hell would you ask me if you already know exactly what I said? Apparently, your brain is nowhere near the size of your brawn."

Godzilla snapped at his son. "Junior! Let me handle this."

Beowulf laughed a deep, menacing laugh. "No need for worrying, kaiju. I know damn well who you are, and I'd have expected you to have a snobby egotistic kid." He leaned in closer to Godzilla, who readied himself for combat. The wolf was noticeably larger than him. Beowulf snarled and said "You obviously aren't the best father, are you? Didn't teach him values, morals, or discipline, did you?"

Godzilla glared back at him. "The best fathers know that their kids teach themselves those."

Beowulf's smile disappeared. "Not discipline. And someone 'oughta teach him some before dealing with a deity!" He jumped up, suddenly spreading his wings and swooped back down. His target was not Godzilla, but Junior instead. He grasped onto his neck and shoulders and flew off with him. "Woaaaah! AAAHHHHH!" Junior was helpless. He could not reach back and take Beowulf off of him. His limbs flailed uselessly around. Beowulf simply laughed.

"JUNIOR! Hang on, I'll get you down!" Godzilla ran towards Beowulf as if to pursue him in the air, but he stopped and heaved a big breath. After five seconds, he let loose a linear beam of an atomic ray.

Even at the distance he was at, Godzilla somehow managed to hit one of Beowulf's wings. The beast yelled and dropped down, still holding on to Junior.

"Oh god, that was a bad idea." Godzilla said out loud.

Junior yelled out as he fell. Beowulf had managed to carry him all the way into the beginning of the Amazon. The wolf was still attached to him, and quickly thinking, he rotated himself so that Beowulf was on the bottom. He snarled, but then realized what the kaiju had done. Junior smiled. He was still going to get hurt, but his opponent would be the first to land.

Much to Junior's dismay, Beowulf grinned and vanished into thin air.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know he could do that..."

He continued shouting as he fell, watched by Godzilla in horror. A loud crash was heard behind the trees and hills.

"NOOOO!" Godzilla started running towards the rainforest, desperate to find out if his son was okay. Battra and Mothra soared right next to him.

"Dimwit, you could have let me or Mothra go and get him!" Battra exclaimed.

Godzilla huffed angrily as he ran. "Sorry, I just thought you two were busy!"

The three of them stopped and watched as countless wolf kaiju poured out from the treeline. They were all howling and barking as one. It was the equivalent size of a small army. Mothra sighed. "I guess Junior will have to wait...I told you it was your fault Battra."

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM TOO!"

Junior awoke from his minute long blackout. He was on his side, which was badly aching now. For the second time that day, he had woken up in a crater made by himself. He got up, amazed that he was not crippled or badly injured from his plummet. "Jeez, that was rough." He brushed the tree leaves and dirt off of himself and looked around. Beowulf was nowhere to be found. While he was glad he was alive, Junior was frustrated that Beowulf had retreated like a coward. He stomped off into the trees without any sense of direction.

He came upon a wide green river, with treelines on both sides. This world was alien to Junior, and he did not know what to expect. Was everything afraid of him, or was everything out to kill him? He had no fear however, just wonderment and curiosity.

He followed the current of the river. He had no idea where to go, so hopefully this would lead him somewhere. Loud squawking, hissing, and howling echoed all around Junior's ears, but he did not mind the commotion. In fact, he sort of liked it! It was all so...natural. This land was still untouched by humans, and it showed and sounded clearly.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

Junior groaned at the deep voice behind him. "At least give your opponent a chance before you pull a cheap shot like this!"

He then felt Beowulf's fist crash into the back of his head, sending him reeling forward. Junior's face distorted in pain as he stumbled.

"Now that daddy's out of the way, I can personally strangle the life out of you and throw your dead corpse at his feet!" Beowulf had the darkest grin ever to be witnessed.

Junior smiled back and raised his fists.

"Rodan, are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Yeah, Zilla. I'm sure. I'm getting kind of old for traveling like that anyways."

Zilla Jr was preparing himself to leave South America to search for his father. He had just woken up from his sleep and had a tasty breakfast consisting of a few capybaras that wandered nearby. Of course, Rodan had abstained from dining with Zilla Jr. It was not because he saw himself above the kaiju (he was certainly bigger than him though), but rather because meat did not really go along with his diet, nor did it agree with his stomach. Besides, those capybaras would be little more than crumbs to his huge beak.

Zilla smiled at Rodan. "I really hope you change your mind. It'd be real nice to have someone to talk to on the way to Japan."

Rodan raised an eyebrow at Zilla. "Look, I want to come. I really do. And nothing would stop me if it weren't for my old age. I've been around for more than thirty years, like your dad." He looked into the green river they stood by, examining himself and noticing how much he had aged. He certainly had more wrinkles under his eyes and cheeks, and his once vibrant caramel-brown skin was losing its' color. Once a proud, nimble kaiju, Rodan was getting affected by the flow of time. He even started wondering how much longer he would live. Probably a few more decades, and then he would find a nice place to spend his last days in serenity.

"Rodan?"

The adult kaiju looked down at Zilla Jr. "Yes?"

"Can you at least walk with me to the coast?"

*sigh* "Ahh c'mon, kid! Didn't I just tell you?"

"Just to the coast?"

Irritation trickled across Rodans' face. This boy was really persistent! He scoffed and looked up, hinting that he did not want to be asked again.

"Rody? Just do it for me then?"

He looked down, ready to go off on Zilla Jr. But the kid was giving his best attempt at a cutesy smile. He even had his hands on his crouched knees, waiting for a response! "Jeez, how convincing does this kid think he is?" Rodan said nothing as his mind went back and forth on the subject. "Well, he is asking nicely like a good kid, and he DOES look sort of adorable...no! It ain't gonna work on me!" With confidence, Rodan took a breath and replied with:

"Of course I will! Anything for that face!"

Zilla Jr smiled and said with his kindhearted voice "Let's get going then!".

Rodan could not help but fulfill Zilla Jr's request. How could he not? He felt dumb and embarrassed for even considering falling to the saurian's little guilt trip. Why did the little guy have to be so...PURE?! With that, Rodan smiled and walked alongside the river with Zilla Jr for the first and last time.

"So what brought you all the way over here Rodan?"

The question was abrupt. Rodan glanced over at the inquisitor and looked back down the seemingly endless river. "I was just lookin' for a place to get away from all the commotion going on in Tokyo and Asia, so I just flew for days and found this place."

Zilla Jr was not entirely satisfied with this answer. "You mean you chose this land specifically?"

"Well, not exactly. I kinda just found this huge rainforest a few days ago, but I didn't actually enter until yesterday. None of it was planned."

"Really?"

Rodan looked over. "Why are you so suspicious?"

Zilla Jr looked back along the river, a sly smirk on his face. "Well, I dunno...it's just a lil' weird that you "stumbled" across me, don't you think?"

"No, nothing is weird about it at all. Anyone could see your lizard butt out here from a mile away."

Zilla Jr laughed. "Yeah, sorry for asking so much stuff."

Rodan did not reply to this. He was concerned that he would actually tell him the truth on impulse. He didn't come here looking for some sort of vacation. He came to see if what Godzilla said was true. He even remembered their conversation a few years back:

Godzilla: "It was a bad idea from the start, Rodan. I should've never done that to her."

Rodan: "You mean you wish you hadn't did her, huh?"

Godzilla: "Fine! That's what I mean! But before she died, she layed a bunch of eggs in New York, but they bombed the building they were in. There was nothing left. But I think there's still one out there, probably in a different part of the world. But don't mention it to anyone else."

Rodan: "Are you kidding me? You have a son! Doesn't that make you happy? You have a real, blood-related son!"

Godzilla: "I already have a son! And he'll make a real king once he's older and knows more things."

Rodan: "Wow, I can't believe that your willing to abandon your own son for his half brother. Your own son, for gods' sake!"

Godzilla: "...Look, I didn't mean it that way. I'll eventually come back for him, but right now, I have Junior to raise and worry about. Can you please just keep this between you and me for now?"

Rodan: "Sure. Whatever. But if you don't eventually go and look for him, I will."

Godzilla was silent after that. He and Rodan hadn't talked much after that day, although they were still good friends. They just had their own lives to worry about. Rodan watched Zilla Jr as he bounded ahead, enjoying his time in the sun. "Sheesh, it must have been tough growing up alone. The poor kid never had a mother to hold him when he cried, a father to teach him what truly molds a man, or a brother to quarrel and play with." Rodan shook these thoughts off. He was letting his emotions get the better of him.

Zilla Jr was enthusiastic. He was off to see his father! It would take quite a while, but after years of waiting, he now knew where he had to go! And he made a friend overnight; his first friend (albeit much older than himself)! It made him sad to think that he may never see Rodan again. He barely knew him, but he did not want to leave Rodan here. But in the end, it was not his choice he decided, and he let the matter drop and continued to skip along the river, thudding footsteps.

There was a sound of thunder as the trees on the other side of the river broke apart.

Zilla Jr and Rodan jumped. Their eyes darted over to the treeline opposite of them.

A huge furry kaiju crashed into the river, flailing its' arms and roaring in anger. It got up in a flash and looked at the opening he created, waiting for his opponent to exit the forest.

Zilla Jr could not help but run back to Rodan, seeking protection. It was the first time he had witnessed a fearsome beast. And he already knew that it was predatory. Just the eerie vibe it gave off told a plethora of ways that it would kill them.

Rodan looked on, tense but not afraid. He examined the wolf. It had not noticed it yet, so it must have been focused squarely on something in the trees. Together, Zilla Jr and Rodan inched over to their right and looked into the opening of trees.

Out stepped Junior, serious and prepared for total war. He stomped out and glared at the wolf, who smiled and gave out a chilling howl, reminiscent of the alpha beasts he resembled.

Junior sucked in a lungful of the tangy Amazonian air and let out the trademark Godzilla roar that is feared across all the continents of the world. Rodan almost smiled; the roar brought back treasured memories.

It was about halfway through his roar that Junior noticed Rodan. He halted as a big toothy grin spread across his face.

Rodan almost facepalmed.

"Rody! What's up, man? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Everyone remained silent, awed at the sheer carelessness of Junior. Did he really just forget that he was fighting for his life?

Of course Junior didn't care. He continued speaking.

"Wow, you look different now. I should prolly' start calling you Oldy or something." He laughed and clapped his hands in amusment.

Rodan decided to stop this stupidity. "Junior...yes, it's been a while, but don't you have something you have to finish?"

Junior looked back to Beowulf, who had kept his glare up the entire time. "Oh yeah, I should get right back to it."

With amazing speed, he darted forward and drove his balled fist into Beowulfs' jaw with herculean force. The wolf grunted and stumbled back. His wings spread open, but he did not take off. He looked behind him and saw that there was a gaping hole in his right wing. "Damn, that bastard actually placed a good shot on me." Beowulf looked back to Junior.

"And you said that I was pulling the cheap shots?" He brushed a bit of blood off of his bottom lip.

"Actually, that makes us even." Junior smiled and looked back to Rodan. It was only then that he noticed Zilla Jr. He squinted his eyes.

"What's your name, little guy?"

Zilla Jr did not answer. He was overwhelmed with joy. "IS YOUR NAME GODZILLA?!" He quite literally screamed this.

Junior was surprised at the enthusiasm. "Uh, that's my dad...what's your na-"

"I HAVE A BROTHER!" Zilla screeched in joy.

Junior did not even have time to be shocked. Beowulf had lunged out and sliced at the side of his face, sending him reeling back. "Hey, now we're uneven!" Junior would not let this slide.

Beowulf chuckled. "Yeah, I have a habit for dirty fighting."

Junior took his hand off of his eye where he had been sliced and looked at him. "You're kinda just dirty in general. Dirty fur, dirty fighting..I could go on."

This time, Beowulf just ignored him. He walked towards Junior, ready to kill him. But Junior stood his ground, not scared of the wolf. He was having some difficulty seeing though. His head was aching along with his eye. He raised his hands once more, ready for battle. His opponent closed in on him.

"WAIT! DON'T START YET!"

Both Junior and Beowulf stopped and looked back to Zilla Jr.

"So um, I have to tell you something very important, both of you. You may not like what you're gonna hear, but it's coming out no matter what. So, what I have to say is…." Zill Jr took a deep breath before starting.

"….this was all a diversion."

Beowulf and Junior were baffled by this. But it was moments later that it made sense.

In the blink of an eye, Beowulf found himself yanked from the river and traveling at incredible speed down the river. He cried out as he suddenly crashed into the mountain downstream, burring himself into the thick rocks and dirt.

Junior was appalled. What even happened? It all happened so fast that he barely even had time to process that Beowulf had just been catapulted into a mountain! He looked at Zilla Jr, who still had his eyes on the mountain, searching for something. Before Junior started to ask what had happened, another voice behind him shouted out in excitement:

"Wow! I didn't even know that I could still pull that off! Gosh, that felt good! Not so old anymore, eh?"

Zilla and Junior looked back to see Rodan, gliding down and talking up a storm of words. "By the way, good job Zilla. Thanks for keeping him distracted!"

"Aww, I hardly helped, but that was awesome Rodan!" Zilla Jr gushed.

"Oh hell yeah it was! But man, that really took it out of me! I'm not as versatile as I was when I was in my prime." It was only then that Rodans' panting became noticeable.

Zilla Jr grinned at Rodan, but then felt someone staring at him. He looked and saw that Junior was examining him, getting a good observetive look. It was then that the question came out.

"Your name's Zilla?"

Zilla Jr gulped and breathed. "Um, h-hi. Yes, that's my name. Well, not exactly. I'm Zilla Jr, at least according to Rodan over there..."

Junior did not care, however. He walked straight up to Zilla Jr, who stopped speaking and stood still, weakly staring back at him. "I don't know if you like-oh!"

He stopped talking and entered a world of comfort and shock. Junior had thrown his arms around Zilla and embraced him; a long, affectionate embrace. And he was laughing too.

"Hah! I just KNEW that my dad wasn't telling me something about his story! I mean, I didn't expect it to be THIS big, but I'm definitely not complaining! I have a brother, a living brother for gods' sake!" Junior laughed more and squeezed Zilla even harder, who did not know exactly how to react.

"Mmmff! Uhh...it's good to see you too...um, brother?"

Junior stopped hugging him and held Zilla's shoulders aligned with him and spoke. "You have no idea how surprised I am right now! I don't even care that we barely met, I already know that Rodan is telling the truth! My name's Junior by the way, but let's forget the formalities and just let it all out!" He lowered his arms down and positioned them at Zilla's waist.

Zilla was uneasy about him doing that. "Hey, wait a minWOOAAAAH!"

Junior had gripped Zilla and lifted him skyward. He spun around several times, spinning his half sibling rapidly. But both were filled to the brim with laughter and enjoyment. Zilla was especially pleased. He literally just met Junior, yet he was so accepting and happy to see him!

Rodan watched the two roughhouse and smirked in content. After many long years, the brothers were finally united. And if Junior was here, then Godzilla was certainly here too. A double! Zilla Jr wouldn't have to travel across the world after all. It seemed that his family had done that for him! He looked past the two at the mountain, proud of his accomplishment. Had that really been all it took to take down Beowulf? If that was the case, Junior could have easily taken him.

Something was not right. The mountain was glowing.

Like a sound of thunder crackling, the mountainside burst open in dark red flames. All three of the kaiju immediately halted and looked back to the mountain. An enormous figure stepped out. It was Beowulf, but he was vastly larger than before, much taller than Rodan himself. And he did not look happy at all.

This abomination was created when Beowulf decided to go all out and convert himself to a massive behemoth. His heavy breathing was audible from where Rodan, Zilla and Junior stood. His eyes were locked onto the three, and with a roar filled with the darkest rage, he stomped away from the mountain and started lumbering over to the three.

Junior set Zilla down. Both were nervous. In all their lives, they had never encountered such a huge beast. They were still young and not as experienced and strong as adults. What could they do?

"Look, it was nice that we finally got to meet after all these years, but I think that now would be a really good time to book it!" Zilla was frantic, anxious to flee.

But Junior would not back down just yet. "Wait. Even if we run, he's bound to find us. We have to find some way to fight!"

Zilla Jr was not that easily convinced. "Are you serious? We're way too small to combat that guy! How on Earth are we supposed to do anything?"

Beowulf called out "I am the alpha, and I can smell your fear, little ones! You will both be dead soon, and I shall feast on your organs! Do not make this any harder! Come to me, and I'll swallow you whole rather than use your bones to pick my teeth!" He took 3 steps forward; the ground shaking with each stomp. It was so loud that Zilla and Junior could feel it.

Junior was losing faith more and more as Alpha Beowulf neared them. "We can...we sh-should...aww screw it! Guys, lets go!"

The brothers turned to run, but Rodan was nowhere to be seen. "Rody, where'd you go?" Junior shouted for him again, but no reply came. He had fled from the scene, abandoning the two for his own life!

"Shoot! Okay Zilla, we're on our own! Time to run!"

Zilla shook his head in frightened agreement and the two started to take off when a sudden ear piercing noise screeched out as a forceful blast of wind almost blew them backwards. They both yelped and covered their faces. When nothing attacked them, they turned just in time to see Alpha Beowulf reel back and howl in anger. As he swatted at the air, Rodan visibly dive bombed back to the Earth and sliced through the air towards Zilla and Junior. As he flew past them, he called out "We got some backup, guys! Care to jump in?!".

Both looked behind them and saw the king of monsters himself, Godzilla! He stood with Battra and Mothra.

He did not even look at Junior and Zilla. He was staring at Alpha Beowulf with death and vengeance in his eyes. In the loudest voice he could muster, Godzilla yelled out to the giant "Don't you dare lay another finger on my son!"

Alpha Beowulf was not happy to see Godzilla. He could still feel the pain from his injured wing, and he so desperately wanted to make the king pay. With all the rage in his heart, he screamed at him "Pray for a swift death, and witness me consume your children, kaiju!" He picked up his pace and ran at his full speed towards the group of monsters.

Battra stared in disbelief. "I really couldn't see how this day could have gotten any crazier to be honest."

Mothra hovered next to him. "Just wait. I bet that it'll somehow find a way to get nuttier."

Godzilla stomped forward. It was then that Junior called for his father's attention. "Dad! Man, I'm sorry I couldn't take him down on my own. I just reall-"

"Son, don't mention it right now. We have to work together this instant if you want to live." Godzilla was completely serious.

Zilla Jr awed at the sight. This was his father! He almost wanted to just shout out and greet him, but he stayed silent. There were bigger matters at hand, so he could not even unleash his excitement yet. Godzilla had not even noticed him yet. He was too focused on telling Junior his plan.

"Now, we can't take him out in his current state. So charge up and aim for his hands. His arms are longer than his legs and he'll reach us in no time with those things. Do as I say, and we might be able to weaken him. Now go!"

Junior shook his head and ran ahead of Zilla, followed by Godzilla. Zilla Jr watched the two rush past him. Gosh, they certainly moved like professionals! He watched in silent interest.

Alpha Beowulf was running as fast as he could, but his body was simply too large to move very fast. But he was already halfway to them. It would take perhaps a minute to reach and kill them.

In unison, Godzilla and Junior both breathed in all the air they could take. Their dorsal spines lit up, shining blue as a dark blue mist emitted from their mouths. At the same time, they let loose their atomic energy. At the speed of light, both beams darted towards Alpha Beowulf's gargantuan hands and slammed into them. Feeling the intense burning sensation, he roared and lifted his hands, taking the full force of both beams on the palms of his hands. The beams were strong enough to completely interrupt his stride. He stood in place, about one hundred meters away from the group of opposing kaiju. Although the beams definitely stopped him, they were doing little to no damage to his body.

Eventually, after ten solid seconds, Godzilla and Junior stopped. Exhausted, they panted heavily and looked at Alpha Beowulf. He was already starting to run again, which meant that they were all in mortal danger. Godzilla and his son could muster the energy for more beams, but if they couldn't damage his face or torso, they would have no chance of victory.

"Crap! Don't stop Junior! I'll figure this out!"

"Wait dad! I have another idea!"

"Well hurry it up and get it going then! We have no time for delays!" Godzilla breathed in again and fired away at Alpha Beowulf's face, stopping the beast but hardly even damaging it. After Godzilla stopped, the monster simply picked up his pace and started walking again. The feeling of defeat was creeping up on Godzilla. Something needed to be done, and soon.

Zilla was not expecting Junior to grab him by the shoulders again, but he was not playful this time. "Zilla, buddy! We really need your help!"

Junior's sibling stared back at him with disbilief. "What?! How am I supposed to help?! I can't shoot lazers and stuff like you can!" He looked around frantically until his eyes fell on Alpha Beowulf, who was much closer now. Zilla's body froze with fear.

He was shaken by Junior, who snapped him out of his trance. "Listen! No, don't look at him! Just keep your eyes at me! Look at me only!" Zilla Jr's eyes found their way to Junior's. "Okay, that's better. Now I need you to tell me something: have you ever gotten so angry or scared that you felt a fire inside your belly and you burped out some sort of lazer or something?"

Zilla Jr nodded rapidly. "Y-yeah! It only happened once, and I don't kn-know if I can do-"

He felt Junior's harsh grip soften and warm up. He looked into his eyes and saw that Junior was smiling. Despite the tension and danger they were in, he managed to make Zilla Jr feel safer. "I believe in you, little buddy. If I can do it, you can too. Your the son of a king! I know you can do it again." Oddly enough, this comforted Zilla Jr. Brotherly advice.

"Junior! Any day now!" Godzilla yelled over to Junior. Battra and Mothra had both rushed towards Alpha Beowulf and put their lives at risk by keeping him busy with their light attacks. He swatted at them, unable to track their moves and land any successful hits. Godzilla blasted at the beast again, but his effort was fruitless. Rodan lay back, too exhausted to carry on fighting.

Junior continued speaking to Zilla. "Now I need you to be extra brave, okay? Me and dad are gonna shoot at his hands to keep him from harming you, and while he's busy, you fire away with all you got at his face because he's super vulnerable when he's exposed. Can you do this?"

Zilla Jr nodded without hesitation. "Yeah okay! I can do this!"

Junior smiled. "Alright, I know you can do it. Now lets go. One, two, three! GO!"

Zilla Jr ran as fast as he could towards Alpha Beowulf as Junior ran back next to Godzilla. They both charged one final time. If this didn't work, then nothing would. With a monstrous amount of air, they blasted all that they had at Alpha Beowulf's hands.

The monster brought his hands up in defense, blind with intense rage and frustration. Now was Zilla Jr's time to act.

Terror ran through Zilla's body as he sprinted towards Alpha Beowulf. His thudding footstep shook the ground and knocked trees over as he stepped back. As he ran, Zilla built up his courage the best that he could.

"Okay! You got this, Zilla! Everyone needs you now! Just get really angry and let it out! Or really scared. That I could definitely do!" It seemed like the more he ran, the bigger and more horrific Alpha Beowulf became, his angry roars not improving the situation.

Zilla Jr eventually reached the beast. He towered over him in all his might, yet he was also fighting for his life, deflecting two beams at once and dealing with Battra and Mothra at the same time. Zilla Jr centered himself and breathed in. He had one chance to do this, so he breathed in all the air his giant lungs could hold. Adrenaline and fear flowed through his blood like a freight train, and he felt the familiar burning sensation within. His spines crackled with green electricity and glowed. He felt all the fear, rage, and excitement as he pushed out a thick and crackling green torrent of energy, straight at Alpha Beowulf's face. Once it made impact, the beast cried out and let his arms loose to cover his face, but to no avail. Zilla Jr kept his beam steady, letting all his strength flow out of him and onto his enemy's face. Mothra saw what was happening and shed reflective scales onto Alpha Beowulf's face, allowing the atomic energy beam to cause massive damage.

Zilla held out for about ten seconds before finally running out of energy and breath. He then promptly crumpled to the ground, wiped out. With weak eyes, he looked up and saw the beast still standing.

Alpha Beowulf certainly stood, but he didn't move a single muscle. His entire face was gone, and a magma liquid poured out of the gaping hole that was viciously burnt into his head. After a few more seconds, his lifeless body collapsed backwards, disintegrating as soon as it hit the ground. The impact sent a massive wave traveling down the river.

Mothra and Battra hovered lightly, exhausted. They had done all they could, and it payed off. But what about that other little kaiju? He had been key in taking down Alpha Beowulf. They flew down and searched the ground for him. Soon, they found him, lying still.

Battra was the first to land. "You okay there, pal?" He rested his wing on Zilla Jr's body, spreading warmth to him. Zilla coughed and looked around. Battra was on his left, and Mothra was on his right. "Y-yeah, I-I'm good. Thanks..uh, whoever you guys are."

Mothra smiled. "Sure thing. You did great, bud." Together, they helped Zilla Jr off the ground and stood him up.

Godzilla and Junior looked at each other. They both heaved heavy fatigued breaths. Junior nodded in accomplishment, but Godzilla tried his best to smile. He was just glad that his son was okay. "Junior, without you, there's no way that I would have been able to take that thing out. I'm glad to have a son like you."

Junior gave a thumbs up. "Thanks pop, but you really shouldn't thank me. You should be thanking him, or should I say your other son". He pointed over to Battra and Mothra.

Godzilla was confused at first. "Huh?" He looked over to Mothra and Battra, and for the fist time ever, he laid his eyes upon his own blood, his own creation...his own true son. His eyes widened and he gasped.

Zilla walked out of Battra and Mothra's assistance and limped over to Godzilla. He gave a tired grin. "Hi dad..." He stood there, not sure if he should get any closer.

Godzilla looked down at Zilla Jr. "H-hello there..." His voice broke down to a silent whisper full of disbelief and shock. "You are my...son?"

Zilla Jr nodded and whispered back "Yeah...we've never met, but...well, I'm here now."

Junior, Mothra and Battra all watched with huge grins on their faces. It was truly a touching moment. It seemed like both Godzilla and Zilla Jr might even shed a tear. Rodan watched from behind, still laying down. He let his head fall back and stared into the sky, happy for Zilla Jr. "Ahhhh…at least Goji saved the kid a ton of time by traveling over here, heh."

Godzilla could not take his eyes off of Zilla Jr, nor could Zilla himself. After so many years, the two finally met each other, and it started with his own son saving his life.

The king of the monsters smiled, even if it was just for a little bit.


	4. Ethos

The sun sat on the edge of the world, lazily spewing its' gold brilliance across Brazil. A cloudless, orange sky looked down to the glimmering beach in all of its' majesty, slowly turning from a vibrant orange to a dark purple gloom. Just on the yellow sands of the shoreline, two giants wrestled with each other, locked in friendly roughhousing.

Zilla and Junior laughed with seemingly no breaks. The latter kaiju had his brother in his arms. Zilla Jr squirmed endlessly, but could not break out of Junior's iron grip. Somehow, a normal and civilized conversation about each others' lives and adventures suddenly gave way to a professional wrestling match.

"Junior, st-stop it! I'm seriously g-gonna-"

"Gonna what, huh? Are you gonna cry?"

"Exactly th-that!" Zill Jr could not stop laughing. "It tickles too much! H-honestly!"

Junior kept grinning. "Really? I'm gonna end up tickling you to the point of tears? I'm literally just spinning and shaking you around!"

"B-but your skin is all rough and r-rocky and stuff! It itch-" Zilla Jr broke down laughing, no longer able to speak.

Junior ran with Zilla still in his arms for a few steps when he suddenly turned around and leapt into the sky. Together, the brothers fell onto soft sand. Junior was the one to take the impact, with Zilla laying on his torso. They both let out a whiff of oxygen and sputtered for air. After they both recovered, they looked at each other and burst out with laughter again.

After their laughing subsided, Zilla Jr struck up a conversation, keeping the enjoyment and momentum up. "Where did that come from?"

Junior thought for a second. "I don't really know, actually. That was just kind of random, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but it was fun! I liked it!"

"Believe me, it wasn't as fun for me as it was for you. The sand's soft, but there's a ton of it!" Both of them snickered.

The two lay in silence, staring at the dying sunlit sky. A formation of birds glided above them, seemingly minuscule at the height and distance they flew at. The flock sliced though the sky and into the sunset at the edge of the horizon on the dark orange ocean, disappearing behind its' bright glare.

Zilla Jr still remained on Juniors' bosom, stretched out and comfortable. Junior did not mind him doing so. Neither of them felt awkward. It didn't feel or seem unnatural or sensual. Instead, as they relaxed together, they felt a warmth from deep inside that can only be described as the brotherly love that binds siblings together. Only a few hours had passed since their first encounter. Yet, they already felt connected in a remarkable way.

"Junior?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go back to Japan with you and your dad?"

Junior lifted his head up to look at Zilla, who was still on his chest, lying on his side and looking up at the sky. He turned his head to face Junior, who noticed that Zillas' face bore streaks of gloom.

"Of course you can, Zilla! Your my brother! And even though dad isn't talking right now, he cares about you too!"

Zilla Jr still looked unconvinced. "I don't know, man. He told us to play for a bit while he recovered with Rodan. I haven't even gotten a chance to hug him or anything..."

Junior brought his arm up and onto Zilla's head and embraced it. "You have a right to come back with us. And by the way...it's our dad."

Zilla looked back at Junior. A smile, shallow and subtle, started to materialize along his lips, but he tried to hide it. Junior raised his eyes and grinned. "There it is!" He patted Zilla's head.

The two lay still for a few more moments, watching the sky turn from a dark orange to a purple sheet above the world. Then, Junior brought up another topic, one that he had been meaning to ask for a while but had waited for an appropriate time.

"Zilla?"

Junior's sibling yawned, stretching his legs and arms outward. "What's up?"

"Do you...remember anything about your mom?"

A cold silence reigned for about ten awful seconds. Junior started to regret asking. He could no longer hear Zilla's breathing. What would he do?

"No..."

The answer was abrupt and straightforward. Junior decided to not ask for any elaboration and ended the topic right then. "Okay, just wondering. We don't need to ta-"

"She was gone before I even woke up..."

Junior felt guilty. He had unintentionally made his brother feel as though he absolutely had to spill the beans with him. "Z, it's okay."

"I don't know what she looked like, what she sounded like..." Zilla Jr's voice was steadily breaking.

"Zilla, stop."

But it was too late. Zilla Jr was already sniffling. "I'll never see her. Ever. I've been alone for so long."

Junior did nothing but listen in silence. It was not that he was okay with Zilla speaking. He only stayed quiet out of fear that he may break too. His eyes were already becoming moist, and he squeezed them shut to stop the torrent of tears that he knew hid just behind his eyelids. He felt a lump in his throat. Why wouldn't Zilla just stop?!

"I don't think anyone really knows or cares about me, but who would? Everything runs away from me. Nothing can stand being near me, until Rodan came along last night." Zilla Jr sniffled again and wiped his eyes. He wasn't blabbering away with tears. It was a sad, quiet sob, and it tortured Junior's heart to listen to his brothers' pain.

"Junior...if there was one thing that I could have in my life, I wouldn't ask for my mom to come back from the dead. I'd ask God or whoever is listening to let me grow up with you and dad."

Zillas' words struck Junior's heartstrings and delivered the conducting stroke of closure that the symphony of pathos had been playing in his heart. That was all he could take. Junior let out a sorrowful and vicious breath of air through clenched teeth. A tsunami of tears broke through his scrunched eyelids, and all the grief and pity in his soul was let out. He cried for about four seconds before sucking in air and breathing steadily, regaining his composure.

Zilla Jr sat up and positioned himself so that he faced Junior by sitting with his corresponding legs hanging over both sides of Junior's torso. "Oh...I'm, uh-"

Junior stopped and opened his eyes. He was embarrassed to show his weakness. "I'm fine, Zilla. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Zilla sniffled and smiled. "Me cry? It looks like your the one who needs a big fifty meter tissue."

Junior also sniffled and smiled back. "Heh, Rodan's wing works just as well."

Both giggled weakly. But their little time for confessions was not over yet.

Junior stopped giggling. "You have to work with what you have when you rain a lot of tears in your childhood."

Zilla Jr also stopped giggling and focused on Junior.

"I didn't have a mother when I was growing up either. Dad took me in, but...a kid just can't grow up right without a mother to hold him, to coo him to sleep, to tell him what's right and wrong...well, dad also did that, but he was aggressive about it. Like, if I ever hurt myself or did something bad, he'd tell me 'You'll be fine! Get back up and go at it again!', or 'Dammit, Junior!'."

Junior was silent for a few seconds when he suddenly felt Zillas' head and torso rest on his own. Junior looked up to see Zilla looking back at him, his head resting on Junior's chest. "I guess neither of us have moms then."

"No, not anymore….and we don't need to live wishing we had them back, because we have each other now."

Zilla could not restrain his emotions any longer and sobbed again, not sad and sorrowful, but joyful and relieved. Junior wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his bosom. No more words needed to be said. As his brother let out his grief and happiness into his loving embrace, Junior blinked several times to fight away his own tears. He cleared his throat and held Zilla in his arms. They had found joy and happiness in each other, and their bodies warmed up, transferring a soothing heat to each other. And as the sky changed from a dark purple to a black sheet plastered with countless bright stars, the two brothers found peace. And although they were not of the same blood, a family connection bound them together that very night, never to be broken.

…..

Farther down the beach, two adult kaiju sat together, talking and reminiscing old times.

"Rody, remember that day back on Monster Island? The time when we got into a huge fight about which one of us was a sidekick and brawled all over the damn island?"

"Hah! Yeah, and then we ran into those three sisters and-"

"WOAH that's a bit too nostalgic!"

Both Godzilla and Rodan laughed and slapped their knees. They were both tired and needed sleep, but they hardly even tried. Reuniting after so many years was too important to simply sleep on. Both Mothra and Battra had left, so it was just them now.

Rodan looked at the starry night sky with a smirk on his face. "Ah...don't you ever just wish that you were young again?"

Godzilla scoffed humorously. "We're not that old yet, Rody."

"Well, I'm not that old yet..."

Both chuckled again. Godzilla fought back with "I don't get all wrinkly and end up looking like a dried up banana left out in the sun for God know how long." This made both of them break down; a truly funny joke.

Once they calmed down, Rodan started talking again, but with a less jolly voice. "But seriously Goji, if I got the chance to redo my life, I'd take it in a heartbeat."

Godzilla payed attention, but replied with only a "Hmf. Yeah, I guess."

Rodan continued. He did not stop staring at the stars. "There'd be a lot of things that I'd have done differently. Some things I'd avoid doing entirely." He was silent for a few short moments. "I'd prolly' fall in love, make a family, and just be a good dad to my kids, if any at all."

Godzilla smiled and admired Rodan's rather deep confession. "Bud, that's great to hear. But your like a second father to Junior, ad you know that! He probably likes you as much as he does me."

Rodan didn't smile. He didn't even blink. "He's a great kid, Goji. I love him like my own, even though I don't have any family. You know how the story goes with that anyways. Dad and mom probably left before I hatched. That, or they were killed by the Japanese."

Godzilla did not interrupt. He was silently surprised. Rodan never talked about his family because he always considered him and Junior his family.

It was only then that Godzilla noticed a rather sad quality to Rodans' eyes. It shocked him even more to see Rodan suddenly turn his head to face him.

"Goji...I'm not coming back with you guys."

Godzillas' eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

Rodan kept his face as a statue, solid, with moist eyes. "It's just something I have to do. Please understand. There's something missing from my life, and I don't know what it is, but it's not back home. And it's driving me over the edge. So maybe whatever it is may very well be here or elsewhere, but I have to look."

The king of monsters wanted to object. He wanted to forcefully tell Rodan "No!". That he couldn't just leave him and Junior. The worst thing about what Rodan had said was the fact that he didn't tell him if they would ever see each other again, and frankly, he didn't want that. In both of their childhoods, all they had was each other. They used to have Anguirus, but after he died about ten years ago, they had no one else. So they stuck together. And now Rodan was talking about splitting up when they just met again! Godzilla took a frustrated breath in and told Rodan exactly what he thought:

"I get it, Rody. If you gotta do this, then don't let me stop you."

Rodan finally smiled again. "Thanks buddy."

It pained Godzilla to say those words, but in his heart, he knew that it was not right for him to stop Rodan from leaving. After all, it had been nearly fifty years since they had been with each other. This may have been something that they both needed. After all, whose to say that they would not ever meet again, be it on Earth or in the afterlife, if any existed?

"Take care of your kids, Especially Zilla Jr. He's strong and smart, but he doesn't know life outside of this place." Rodan got up and prepared to take off.

Godzilla didn't reply. He simply looked down at the ground. Rodan waited for him to say something, and after a few more seconds, he began to start flapping his wings.

"Yeah, about that..."

Rodan stopped and looked at Godzilla. "About what?"

Godzilla tried to find the right words. "Well, Zilla...he's gonna have to…uh-"

"He's coming home with you, right?" The tensity in Rodans' voice was harsh.

Both of them stayed silent, waiting for the other to speak. It seemed that the waves were getting louder as time passed on.

Finally, Godzilla spoke.

"Look, he's gonna have to stay here for a whi-"

Rodan threw his head back and snapped at Godzilla. "Oh jeez! Are you kiddin' me?! Are you really that embarrassed to let all the other guys know that ole' Zilla the hottie from eight years ago gave you a son?!"

Godzilla put his hands under his chin, balled up into fists, resting on them. "No, that's not the reason why!"

Rodan walked up to Godzilla, angry and full of contempt. "You know damn well that's the reason! I can't believe you!"

Godzilla threw his hands up. "God, Rodan! How did it turn to this?"

"Don't try to get out of it! If I hadn't brought him up, you'd have just gone ahead and abandoned him in this God forsaken country! What kind of parent does that!"

"If you'd just listen to my reasoning, you'd understand!"

"Bullshit. We both know that you just wanna leave him behind and forget about his existence!What happened to you?! You were happy to see him just a few hours ago!"

"Of course I'm glad to see him! But important things have to be done! Look, you wouldn't understand even if I did tell you! You're not a parent, so I don't expect you to know."

"NO one needs to be a parent to understand! It's plain and simple: you don't care about him. In fact, you despise him, don't you?"

Godzilla suddenly snapped his head up to Rodan. He too was angry now. "It's none of your business as to what I do with Zilla!'

This only made Rodan all the more furious. "As to what you do with YOUR SON! Why don't you call him your son?! He's a good kid! HE'S YOUR SON FOR GODS' SAKE!" At this point, Rodan was yelling.

Feeling challenged by Rodans' volume, Godzilla yelled back "If he's mine, then why the hell don't you let me do what I want – what I HAVE to do with him?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S STILL JUST A FUCKING KID, AND I WON'T LET YOU FUCK UP HIS LIFE LIKE YOU DID WITH JUNIORS'!"

Godzilla stood up and stomped down. He'd had enough. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT LOOK OUT FOR HIM HIS ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE, AND THAT'S ALREADY MORE THAN YOU'VE EVER DONE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

"Dad?" It was Juniors' voice that spoke.

Both kaiju looked over and saw Junior and Zilla standing together. Junior's face was a mix of confusion and concern. His eyes were suspicious, and it was obvious he was thinking hard. Zilla Jr was, however, almost scared. His head was tilted towards the sand beneath them all, but his eyes were looking up at Godzillas'.

It was only then that Godzilla and Rodan both realized that they were neck-and-neck with each other, seemingly about to clash. They both backed off and cleared their throats, which hurt from yelling. How had it escalated to this point?

*Ahem* "What's the matter guys?" Godzilla recollected himself as he spoke as calmly as he could to Zilla and Junior.

Junior scoffed. He didn't smile. "Huh, you're askin' us? What the hell was that?"

"Watch your tongue, Junior." Godzilla looked at Rodan, who was looking right back at him with contempt in his eyes. He had told Junior to mind his tongue, and he continued. "Respect your father all the time, even if he can sometimes be a total nutcase of a father."

"Pst...yeah, you got that right." Junior wasn't really listening to Rodan.

Godzilla rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "Look, what do you want right now Junior? Me and Rodan are a bit busy."

Junior scoffed again and crossed his arms. "Really? Sorry, I didn't know that you two were too busy getting ready to murder each other to listen to what your son wants to say."

Godzilla rolled his eyes. Junior could be a real wisecrack sometimes. "Sheesh! Whaddya have to say then?"

"Not what I have to say, what he has to say." Junior nudged Zilla Jr, who brought his head up and looked around. "Hmm?"

Godzilla looked down at Zilla Jr. There he was, the cause of him and Rodan fighting. All over this little kaiju. Now that he looked at him, the whole argument seemed petty and pointless.

Junior pushed Zilla forward lightly. "Go on buddy. You can talk with him now."

Zilla Jr looked back at his brother with a shy and unsure look on his face.

Junior just smiled back at him. "Don't worry, he's your dad. You can talk about anything you want with him."

Zilla Jr gulped and nodded his head. He walked up to Godzilla. For some odd reason, he felt intimidated by his presence. He felt he was being judged every time he came to Godzilla, which was only twice that day, this being the second time.

Rodan walked over to Junior and spoke loud enough for Godzilla to hear. "Let's take a refreshing night walk, eh Junior? We'll leave Godzilla and his boy alone for the night so they can talk in privacy." He kept walking down the beach, expecting Junior to follow him.

Junior sighed. He turned around and followed Rodan down the beach.

Now, Godzilla and Zilla Jr were alone at last.

Godzilla smiled at Zilla. "Hey little guy."

Zilla didn't smile back. He looked back at the ground in a very shy manner.

"Do you wanna talk to me right now?" With no reply, Godzilla thought momentarily before a light bulb popped in his head.

"Oh yeah, that's right…I didn't mean to yell. That usually never happens. I'm sorry Zilla."

Zilla sneezed lightly. He twirled his feet and legs around in the sand, making unrecognizable shapes. "Y-yeah..."

"Did I scare you? Like I said, I did-"

"NOPE! I wasn't scared at all. In fact, you could have yelled louder and I'd have been fine with that." Zilla had suddenly looked up with a smile and arms crossed in content.

Godzilla laughed. He learned that Zilla Jr did not like to admit being scared, even when it was obvious. "Zilla, it's okay to be sca-"

"I KNOW! I WASN'T SCARED! HONEST!" Zilla bore a toothy grin that basically screamed insecurity.

Godzilla kept laughing. "Alright alright! I believe you." He was about to continue the conversation when he suddenly felt Zilla Jr dart into his bosom. "Woah! What the…"

Zilla had his arms around Godzilla's torso. He squeezed himself against his father and smiled. He said no words, because none were needed.

Godzilla felt awkward. It was so sudden! He wasn't prepared or anything! But it didn't feel bad or wrong in any way. In fact, it felt...comforting. He looked down at Zilla Jr. It bore down on him then for what truly seemed like the first time:

This was his son! His own blood! His own creation that he forged! Sure, he didn't look like he did, but he felt the connection. And it was warm. For those moments, he completely forgot about his choice to leave Zilla Jr behind. Godzilla slowly put his arms around his son, closed his eyes, and smiled. The bliss of a father-son connection came upon him like the first time he held Junior in his arms. But this was different. This was his own true son!

They stood there for a few seconds before sitting down. Godzilla lay on his side while Zilla Jr flopped down and put his head next to Godzillas' chest and neck. They were both comfortable and warm in each others' presence.

Zilla yawned and spoke. "What did mom look like?"

Godzilla was surprised, but spoke nonetheless. "Well, she looked exactly like you did. She was just a little bigger, ya' know?"

"Hmm..."

"Well, she was hardly bigger. You and Junior are basically the same size, but you're still young." It was true. Both Zilla and Junior were only a few years old, but kaiju aged and grew quickly. In fact, one could almost consider both of them teens or even young adults.

There was silence in the air before Godzilla spoke again. "Is there anything else you wanna-oh..."

Zilla Jr was already asleep, lightly breathing and lips curved into a smile.

"Well," *yawn* "I guess I should probably get some sleep too..." Godzilla lay his head down and closed his eyes, cradling Zilla Jr's head in his arms. He looked as happy as can be.

In all actuality, he was not.

A dilemma drifted around in his mind and kicked at him relentlessly, never leaving. What would happen when he brought Zilla Jr back with him? Would the others approve? He clenched his eyes tighter, trying to ignore this. Who cared what they would think?

But as time floated by, his problem remained. He did not have the energy to raise another son, nor did he have the will to do so. After all, Zilla Jr was...an accident. Something that never should have been.

Godzilla submitted to unconsciousness, full of regret and worry.

WRITER'S NOTE: Yes, this chapter differs in its' overall theme when compared to the others. The story will be heading into deeper, darker topics as displayed here. I'll be taking a little break from writing, so next chapter won't be out until next week. I'd still be happy to hear feedback on this story, so please leave a comment and tell me if you like it, if you don't like it, what you think of it, what I should add, or really anything! :D


	5. King of Another Royalty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To stop any confusion as to who the new characters in this chapter are, one is a renamed and revamped Spacegodzilla with the other being an original character created by a member of the GRC on Steam. I take no credit for the creation of any of these characters. They are used in this fictional writing for entertainment purposes only. No copyright intended.

The small, coastal town of Hamamatsu was a beautiful, cozy place. The majestic night sky glimmered with stars, accompanied by a cool, subtle breeze flowing across the town. Aside from all the medium sized buildings standing tall and proud, the Nakatajima sand dunes sat in great long heaps along the edges of the town right next to the dark, noisy Pacific Ocean. The area as a whole seemed a place suitable for a carefree tourist on a nice summer journey, or perhaps a home for a family, content with their lives and enjoying each others' company in this cozy little place.

But this was mere hours ago.

Now, it lay in pieces with pillars of smoke rising above the rubble.

Hamamatsu was devoid of any human life. All the towers and shops lay in burnt chunks, emitting huge clouds of bitter smoke, and the smell of ashes refused to die down. And oddly enough, large, white crystaline objects protruded from the Earth like gigantesque stalagmites.

A demon walked among these crystals, visually pleased with his surroundings. But this so called "demon" differed significantly from traditional devils created by man. If anything, he was a god, walking amidst Mother Nature and her children. Black pigments as dark and intense as the night dominated his rough skin. Two grotesque crystals stuck out from his shoulders, glowing white. On his head sat what resembled a crown-like crystal crest, and numerous crystals lined up along his spine down to the end of his tail sat glimmering. His figure was nearly a solid replica of the King of the Monsters himself, yet this particular creature was anything BUT Godzilla.

Xenilla, the legendary monster, created a throne for him to take a seat in. Dozens of crystals rose from the ground and formed a perfect chair. He took his seat and let out a long, satisfied sigh. He tilted his head and rested his left temple on his right hand and moved into a relaxed, comfortable position. Once he found just the right place, Xenilla called out with a deep, powerful voice:

"Xen! Come here so that I may speak with you to pass the time!"

"Yeah dad, I'm alre...I mean, yes father."

From behind the king, another kaiju levitated in Xenilla's line of sight. He promptly landed and sat on the ground. He was extremely identical to Xenilla himself, but he bore a different color scheme, with rather blue skin and luminescent crystal spines. He sat with a small grin, resting more casually than his father.

Xenilla did not smile at his son however. "Do you feel victorious with your destruction of this city? Or maybe you feel a sense of pride in your actions?"

Xen rocked back and forth slightly. "Yes, I do feel some sense of accomplishment."

"And you took approximately one hour to obliterate the town as a whole?"

"I believe so, yes."

Xenilla's eyes darkened. "You took far too long for such a meek little town. I thought you could do better, but you've proved me wrong. Would you say with confidence that this feat was worthy of the title of king?"

Xen's grin faded and replied with "...No..."

Xenilla said nothing. His glare was unmoved.

"…No father..."

Xen's father nodded in approval and stretched his arms and legs outwards before slumping back to a relaxed state.

He was not finished talking however. "It's come to my attention that you are not fond of your name...your inherited name. Explain yourself."

The younger kaiju bowed his head, but rolled his eyes, unseen by his father. "It's nothing personal da – father, honestly. I just wish to differentiate myself from you."

Xenilla sighed deeply. "What might it be about your heritage that you despise so much as to look down upon your title? Are you not flattered to bear my awe inspiring name?"

"Nothing! I swear to you, I'm not ashamed to be called your son."

The dark quality of Xenilla's eyes managed to grow even worse. "Then embrace it, and be proud of it. I did not create you for you to lead a foolish, powerless life. You are mine for the taking, and eventually, you may very well serve as my successor if you devote yourself to perfection as I had."

Xen looked down. His father's words were strong, and he felt an inkling of pain from them. "Absolutely father...I just assumed that another alias would serve me well 'till the day that I compare to your strength and majesty."

"With that mindset, you will never surpass me!" Xenilla's voice boomed and faintly startled Xen. "Did my sage words simply flow through your head like river rapids?" He sat up and placed his hands on two crystal armrests on his throne.

Xen stood and looked his father in the eyes. "No...I've heard you." Frustration welled up in his mind, but refused to show in his eyes. He hated always having to speak so formally to his father. He hated the fact that his father would not let him control one inch of his life. What freedom was his? None! None at all.

But he kept his composure and replied calmly. "Forgive me."

Xenilla's eyes softened ever so slightly. "I accept your apology. Remember your place, Xen."

His son politely smiled for one second. "Thank you, father."

He got up and left Xenilla's presence. He walked over all the rubble and over to the sand dunes. Xenilla watched him as he left. Grumbling, he thought to himself "Eventually, he'll make a fine successor, perhaps even greater than I. But that will likely take decades of discipline and training." He clenched his fist in sudden anger. "I've done nothing but prepare him for my duties and throne! And he returns my gifts with disrespect! He MUST remember who he is...it is the sole reason he lives."

It was true. In the eyes of his father, Xen was little other than an apprentice. He was created by Xenilla as a genetically identical duplicate of himself. Yet, Xen lacked the appropriate age and knowledge to serve as a replacement, so for the past years, Xenilla had taught him his ways and powers. It had tainted young Xen badly; he could have turned out different from Xenilla. But he had no choice; from the second he was brought into this world, he belonged to his father, who treated him not like his son, but rather his property.

Xen slowly walked along the rolling sand dunes, looking out to the night Pacific. The waves rolled in tame little waves, allowing plenty of silence for him to think.

This was not the first time he seriously reflected on his current life. Yes, he took his father's training to heart. And he gladly tore down entire settlements like Hamamatsu...he could still remember smiling at the helpless families as they panicked and ran fruitlessly for their lives...but something felt left out. Xen used to think only about himself and his potential power and capabilities. But recently, their importance and impact on his life paled in comparison to another thought: his father. He showed no pride in Xen whatsoever, no matter how impressive his feats were, and he certainly never said anything remotely affectionate to him. The closest thing he ever told Xen was "Practice harder, and you may one day be on par with me.".

As Xen walked, he tilted his head upwards and looked at the stars. All of them shined brilliantly and seemed almost connected to each other. He scoffed and sarcastically remarked "Hmff, I'll bet that even the stars have a better bond than me and dad."

No reply came from the sands, oceans, or stars.

It bore on Xen that he also had no friends of any sort, mainly because any other kaiju he and his father came across were their latest victims. From a while back, he still remembered a few monsters that fell to his fist: there was that one, peculiar looking fellow; brown, thin spine pricks running from the top of his head to the tip of his tail...what was his name? Something with a V. No matter, he lasted about ten minutes. There was also another; very similar to a tyrannosaurus...he was jumpy, but hardly took any effort to take down…

Then, there was also Godzilla. Xen knew of this name because his father spoke of him often...warned Xen about him often, telling him that he would have almost no chance against Godzilla. His father told him if he ever spotted him, Xen would report to him immediately so he could kill him and his son.

Now, Xen wondered something about the son of Godzilla: did he have the same relationship with his father as Xen had with his? Was he treated with the same coldness as Xenilla treated him with?

These all brought Xen back to his thoughts:

Is this who he wanted to be? Is this how he wanted to be remembered? A tyrant, merciless destroyer like his father?

Why did fate intend for him to be born a soulless clone destined for one purpose? Why could he not be born a normal kaiju? One without responsibilities who roughhoused with friends and sought to make his parents proud?

"Come with me, Xen. We leave for North America immediately."

Startled, Xen jumped and turned to see his father scowling at him. He always scowled. Xen took a breath. "Yeah, I'm ready to go. Wait, why there?"

"Do as I say, will you?"

"Yeah, alright."

Xenilla did not like his son's tendency to use simple language. After all, in his mind, he didn't teach Xen his expertly crafted vocabulary for him to not use it, especially in front of him. Xenilla left his thoughts alone and started levitating across the waves.

Xen started to follow him. He tried to forget his pointless dreaming and thinking.

…

A drowsy Godzilla opened his eyelids to see the beach sands and rolling waves glimmering in bright morning sunlight. He blinked several times, trying to get the waking crust off his eyes. He heard voices nearby.

He sat up and rubbed his face. Zilla Jr was no longer next to him. Godzilla yawned and stretched his big arms, popping a few bones here and there. He looked a little down the beach and saw Junior, Rodan, and Zilla all sloshing around in the high tide.

Zilla and Junior exchanged inaudible dialogue with each other as Rodan had his back turned to them when they both suddenly overpowered Rodan. A startled but joyful yell escaped Rodan's beak as he was smote to the water splashing. Both Zilla and Junior laughed and pointed at the victim as he got up and shook his wings and head.

Godzilla chuckled and began walking over to the three. The many diverse birds of Brazil were chirping and squawking again, and a light breeze flew through the tangy air. The sun was high, boasting all of its' glory and power.

Zilla Jr noticed Godzilla and excitedly called out to him. "Dad! Diddya see that?"

Godzilla unwillingly smiled. It was pretty funny after all. "Yeah, Rody just got owned."

Junior crossed his arms and smirked. "Never thought I'd actually sneak up on you, old man."

Rodan spewed water from his mouth. "Plegh! Ugh, you never get used to the crappy taste of saltwater." He flicked his tongue out repeatedly trying to get rid of the bitter taste.

Zilla Jr walked over to Rodan. "You're okay, right Rodan?"

Rodan smiled. "Yeh, I'm good." It was thoughtful of Zilla Jr to check on him like that, but vengeance still burned in his soul.

Zilla Jr smiled and turned his back to Rodan and started walking over to Junior. Seeing his chance, Rodan spread his wings, preparing for liftoff. Godzilla stood by, chuckling. He knew exactly what was happening, but he kept his mouth closed.

"ZILLA LOOK OUT!" Junior screeched.

"Wha-AAAAAAOOOOOUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Zilla yelled out as he felt Rodan's iron grip take hold of the sides of his abdomen and yank him forward.

"AND UP WE GO!" Rodan was obviously pleased with himself.

Zilla Jr felt the cool water splash around his face and body. He burst out laughing, sending bubbles up to the surface before breaching.

Junior almost fell over. He could barely breath. He tried to warn Zilla, but he completely lost it when Zilla became a complete blur.

After calming down, the three walked out of the water and over to Godzilla. They all had goofed around enough.

Both Zilla and Junior sat their backsides on the soft sand with their arms spread out behind them. They looked up at Godzilla and Rodan, who stared at each other without any emotion.

Godzilla sighed and raised his hand, but Rodan was the first to speak. "Listen, Goji. Let's not dwell on what happened. It's in the past, so forget it."

Godzilla nodded understandingly. "That's good to hear, Rody. I got nothing else to say other than an apology. I'm sorry man."

"No, I'm sorry. I got all mad first, so I was startin' stuff."

"But like you said Rody: it's in the past."

The two nodded and shook hands before embracing quickly. They usually did not hug, but certain times were appropriate for one.

Junior made obnoxious kissing noises, making Zilla giggle and toss his head back.

Rodan looked at the two. "Oh grow up already! Nothin' wrong with two guys huggin' it out!"

Junior raised his brow. "It's not wrong, but you look so uncomfortable doing it."

"I'll tell ya' uncomfortable ya' little prick! How 'bout my foot up your a-"

"I think that's enough, Rody." Godzilla grinned and put his hand on Rodan's shoulder.

"Dad? Are we gonna go home to Japan now?" Zilla Jr spoke.

Godzilla looked down at him and smiled. "Yeah, we leave right now actually." He looked at Rodan and remembered that he would not be accompanying them. "But old Rody's not gonna come with us."

Junior and Zilla looked up at both of the aging kaiju with shock and spoke the same words. "Why?!"

Rodan scratched his head and smiled nicely. "I don't think you'll understand right now guys, but I have to find something. I don't know what it is, but I feel like something's missing."

The two brothers looked at him in surprise and sadness. Junior spoke. "We'll see you again, right? Like, your not gonna be gone forever?"

Rodan shrugged. "If I'm still kickin', I'll come over and teach your dad a thing or two about brawling."

Godzilla snickered under his breath and shook his head.

….

Zilla Jr and his family swam away into the sea, leaving behind his old world he knew so well. And with it stayed Rodan. He was sad to have to leave Rodan, but it was not his choice, and he respected the old kaiju's decision. But he was Zilla's friend, just after a day or two.

Zilla swam with Junior on his left and Godzilla on his right. He turned his head over to his father and asked "Do you think we'll see him again?"

"Of course we will, Zilla. I'll bet we'll see him real soon too." Junior had spoken. He smiled and patted Zilla's shoulder.

Godzilla stared ahead. He thought about what Zilla and Junior had said. They might see Rodan in a few days, or maybe in a few years. Maybe never again...but he knew in his heart that Rodan would be there for him when he needed, just like when they were younger. He finally smirked and replied with "I don't know when exactly, but I'm sure he'll be there for us, son."

The three swam on into the open ocean, with a big smile on Zilla Jr's face.

His dad had called him son.


	6. Musings

Dark blue water stretched on for miles without end. The afternoon sun speared rays of sunlight through gray mounds of clouds like blades poking through a thin shield of cloth. It looked like the sun was going to set early, perhaps in a few hours.

As Xen flew over the unusually calm waters, his eyes scanned the horizon as if he was looking for something. Nothing but clouds and water. But even though he saw nothing, his mind refused to settle down. He flew slowly and thoughtfully, showing no emotion. To him and his father, feelings were weakness. They could bring one down in the middle of battle if he or she suddenly felt mercy for their enemy. They could keep someone from complete focus if happiness or love entered their soul. These were Xenilla's teachings. He kept them as sacred laws to follow in his Earthly life.

Xen followed these teachings mindlessly for ages.

And for a few months now, he questioned the very foundation of his values. Why follow them if there was no reward or satisfaction? For his entire life, he had acted like his father: mercilessly destroying the creatures of Eden with no remorse. And he gained nothing after all these years. Xenilla showed no pride in him. He never commended Xen's skills or execution. He never told him he loved him. Yet, Xen remained loyal to his father and his will. After all, Xenilla was his god; his creator that brought him into the mortal realm. What right did Xen have to rebel against his father?

But as he aged, Xen became more self aware of his actions. He never showed any regret while killing humans in front of his father, nor did he show any while he singlehandedly took down forests or cities. Every time he did so, a twinge of sorrow found its' way into his heart, pitiful of the defenseless creatures massacred by his hand of judgment. He had no right to decide their fates.

So each time he sinned, he showed no emotion to his father nor himself. Xen kept it all boxed in, unwilling to accept that he felt this way about life. He lived in denial, purposely blinding himself of his feelings. He wanted so desperately for his father to be proud of him; to tell him "Good job!" or "I'm proud of you son!".

But, this was all just wishful thinking. Xen knew better.

He accepted his role as Xenilla's successor. He was bound to be a destroyer of worlds, to rule over all beings. When his father's time came, Xen's reign would begin.

At least he told himself he accepted his destiny.

In his heart and mind, Xen knew that he would never experience serenity or true satisfaction with life. Not with this preset destiny his father bound him to.

Again, he thought of Godzilla and his son. Their relationship had to be far better than his own. Did Godzilla set his son's fate before he was even born? Was he as demanding of respect as Xenilla was? Almost certainly not. The concept of family and love was so alien to Xen that he could not comprehend what Godzilla's son must have felt like. It irritated him to no end. It even angered him somewhat. Why did God, nature, or destiny intend for him to lead this life? Was there no place for him in this world where he would feel he had a meaning or purpose other than destruction and tyranny?

"You lag behind, child. Do not lose yourself in thought."

Xen snapped out of his mind and looked over at his father ahead of him. Xenilla did not even bother looking at him. He simply expected his son to obey his command. Xen cleared his throat and replied. "Sorry, dad. I only-"

"What did you say to me?" Xenilla's voice was stone cold.

Xen realized his folly and quickly fixed it. "Erm, my apologies father. I tire of this journey, and the day is long."

"Watch your diction and address me properly from this point on." Xenilla still kept his back turned to his son.

Xen's fist twitched. Irritation welled up in him. He feared he would burst with frustration and suffer severe consequences. He swallowed his feelings and replied as calmly as he could. "Yes father."

Xenilla gave no reply.

One day, Xen would no longer be able to sustain his composure playing this little game of his father's. What kind of parent would demand such respect and obedience like this? Was he never to be allowed the natural right to call his father a stupid, simple name like dad?

He swiped away this thought and moved up closer to Xenilla.

"When shall he learn?" Xenilla thought to himself. He was disappointed to find that his son constantly forgot his manners. And it confused him too! Xen never did this a few years ago. He always remembered his place. Now he almost always forgot each time they talked! What ailed him so? Why did Xen feel the urge to call him improper, impolite names like "dad" and "pop"? Xenilla sneered at this childish behavior of his son. When would he become a true man?

Xenilla didn't say anything to his son. He stayed in the realm of his mind, thinking back to Xen's creation. He didn't understand why his son had turned out the way he was now. He did everything right in the cloning process…

Xenilla could still see the fear in the faces of the little humans all cramped up in a circular dome. Through a large gaping hole he had blasted through the dome, he stretched out his arm downwards, much to the horror of the people inside. They all screamed, fearing instant disintegration of some atrocious lazerbeam. Some prayed loudly to their gods, begging for salvation.

The kaiju closed his eyes. His hand spread to an open palm, fingers twitching. The humans below stopped their wailing and stared up in agonizing silence. What was this devil doing?

At first, nothing happened. All they heard was the monster above them muttering something under his breath and fidgeting his fingers. Suddenly, they all felt sick to their stomachs. They lost their sense of balance and felt as though they would collapse.

They never hit the ground. They never even started falling. One by one, the humans started walking back to their stations in the base, whether it was a large desk with dazzling computer lights or dressing up in hazmat suits and reconnecting tubes to a giant glass vial in the center of the room. None of them spoke. None of them looked at each other. They were practically zombies; they had no control over their minds or bodies.

This base was a government funded project, supervised by both the Japanese Defense Force and senate. The goal was to reach and perfect a complicated process of replicating live cells of any sort to make a functioning creature. This was essentially a cloning facility.

Xenilla had not attacked this particular base for the joy of it. What he had in mind was far more important than a solution to his boredom. He was on a mission to create a genetically similar replica of himself to replace him once his final days came.

With his arm still stretched out, he brought his right hand next to it, holding a narrow crystal. Hesitantly, he brought down his right hand, slashing the side of his left arm. He grimaced as he strained his veins. Moments after, large fat drops of dark red blood rained down on the facility's floor. Still under Xenilla's psychological influence, groups of humans mindlessly rushed over to the blood puddles and collected massive amounts in tinfoil bags, which were then emptied into the glass vial.

The humans in front of bright computer screens typed furiously away. Soon, in the short span of ten minutes, a green lightning-like energy crackled in the vial. Seeing this, Xenilla allowed himself the rare privilege of a small grin. It had begun…

The memory irked Xenilla. It only worsened his frustration with Xen. Why was he so different from himself? Was he not his son? Xenilla had told his son all he needed to know. His purpose, his powers, his expectations...what more did his son need?

And right then, for just a few seconds perhaps, a new thought sprang in Xenilla's head.

Was his teachings too harshly conducted? Xen never seemed happy to him, but that was because he was commanded to never seek joy. Maybe his manner of speaking with his son was too...hostile? Neither of them ever spoke to each other in friendly terms or voices, but they always used polite vocabulary.

These thoughts all lead up to a completely unexpected and mind baffling hypothesis in Xenilla's mind:

Did he raise his son wrong? Would another method have worked better? Would affection and care have a greater impact on his son?

Xenilla scoffed out loud. He was ashamed to even consider this. Of course they would have no effect. His teachings and values were infinitely better than any normal parents'. After all, his son was no ordinary child. He deserved better preparation for life than some raggedy boy. Separate teachings had to be done.

Xen looked over at his father after hearing him scoff. "Is there a problem father?"

The elder kaiju kept his eyes ahead of him. "None at all. Now keep your pace Xen."

His sons' face didn't change. Xen replied respectfully. "Yes father."

On the inside, Xen knew that not all was well. Usually, his father never called him by his true name, unless he was angry or disappointed with him. Something was welling up inside his fathers' mind.

But he said nothing else. The two continued to levitate across the endless sea in tension.

…

Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Zilla Jr cruised under the surface with Junior and Godzilla. Their immediate area was likely an undiscovered sector, charted on a map but lacking any signs of human exploration. After all, there are thousands of unexplored miles of the Earths' four oceans.

Boredom started settling upon Junior's soul. He was happy to be going home, but the countless hours of gliding steadily through the water wasn't so tiring as it was repetitive. And there was not much to look at once they reached open waters other than the occasional whale pod or curious sharks prodding at him and his family. And even then, these weren't anything Junior hadn't seen before (There was one shark that passed by the family. It was considerably larger than most other sharks, about sixty eight feet long. It scurried away from them, scared out of its' mind. Oh, how the humans would have liked to know about this little creature!).

Godzilla was silent, deep in thought. His eyelids were half closed and idle and he swam behind Zilla and Junior by a few feet. Although well rested, he felt lethargic; unwilling to move with haste. Contrary to Junior's thoughts, Godzilla's head was focused on his home, Monster Island.

He thought of the cozy look the island had when viewed from afar. He thought of it's many separate biomes that were home to many different kaiju. He thought about the sunny, humid days he'd spend lazing around or frolicking on the beautiful beaches and forests. About the late night swims. About the giant red fruits that hung from trees. He remembered the first time he, Rodan, and Anguirus all tried them together, and he never thought something could have tasted so wonderful.

Anguirus…

He died fighting alongside Rodan and Godzilla. He died protecting his beloved island; his beloved Earth. And he didn't care that it cost him his life, so long as the lives of his friends and the innocents would be safe. The feelings were creeping up on Godzilla, who scrunched up his face, trying to stop the burning sensation of emotion. He blinked, and suddenly he saw all of it repeated…

"ANGUIRUS!"

Godzilla had screamed his name as he lay dying on his side, feeling the strength and will to fight escaping his body. Blood trickled down the corner of his lip, and he could feel an open gash alongside the top left section of his head. Next to him lay Rodan, unconscious and in a very similar state.

Anguirus stood before a strange wormhole that ripped into the air. Inside was a hellish dimension, complete with fire errupting all around the ground inside of this so called hell. The four legged kaiju didn't move for a few seconds before standing upright on his two back legs and turned around to face Godzilla.

"We both know that there's no other option Godzilla."

Anguirus's eyes were different from Godzilla's. Instead of carrying defeat or hopelessness, courage burned in his pupils, ablaze and full of hope. He was deathly serious. Normally, both kaiju would never call each other by their full names.

Godzilla coughed and tried to sit up, but sputtered strained breath and fell back down. He felt the thick red fluid rise in his throat and coughed it out violently. A few drops of blood erupted out of his mouth along with a red cloud of vapor. He was in a horrible state. He bleed internally and bore many cuts and bruises of varying shapes and sizes. He directed his bloodshot eyes to Anguirus and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Don't do this to yourself! Me and Rodan couldn't beat-" Godzilla coughed again and wheezed harshly. He needed immediate attention.

"So you think that I'm not gonna be able to take him down? Maybe I can't, but I ain't gonna sit by and not give it a go!" Anguirus stopped talking for a moment before continuing with a worried voice. "There's not many of us left to fight Bagan. Everyone else is either dead, hiding, or lying on the ground like you, and I refuse to stand by and watch him take our world...my world."

Godzilla attempted to speak, but all that came out was hoarse breath and more wheezing. His eyes were full of terror and objection. So badly he wanted to tell Anguirus to come and sit with him just once more! If the world was going to end, he wanted his friends...his family, to come and spend their final moments together.

"If by some miracle I manage to pull this off and kill Bagan, promise me something Goji. Promise me that you'll never launch an unprovoked attack on the humans ever again. Only if they threaten you or our friends and family." Anguirus's eyes became shinier, wet with brimming tears being held back. His voice was slightly breaking as he continued to speak. " Promise me that you'll take care of Rody no matter what happens. Promise me you'll protect Junior as well. I'm not fighting for you to let him become something he isn't, but for him to become the man that you yourself should have been. He's pure...so young, so innocent...don't you dare let this world taint him."

His words struck like meteors in Godzilla's heart. And he was in pure agony. Not from pain, but rather from grief. He wanted to tell Anguirus to shut his mouth. To step away from the portal. To save himself from a world of pain that awaited in the wormhole. But most of all...he wanted Anguirus to be safe. To be at peace at the moment of death. But all that came out of Godzilla's mouth was strained moans of denial and objection.

He would never forget the haunting, bone-chilling expression on Anguirus's face and next words:

Anguirus smiled despite the certain death he faced.

"I'd like to think that we could have been more than what we are. We could have fought with the humans, protected them. And even if they didn't want our help, I'd still fight for them, because this world is really somethin' else you know? The plains, the oceans, the forests...it doesn't deserve a fate like this...your son doesn't deserve a fate like this...we don't deserve it."

He stepped backwards, closer to the portal. Godzilla's eyes widened even more as he yelped in pain and objection. He sputtered "DON'T!". Blood shot out of his mouth.

Anguirus smiled one final time.

"Farewell, my friend."

And then he was gone.

The wormhole shut closed after he stepped in.

At that moment, Godzilla felt all his emotions stab at him.

Anguirus, his childhood friend, his trusty partner, his secret weapon, his caretaker, his wisecracker...more than that, his family, his brethren, his friend worthy of dying for…was gone, off to fight the unstoppable Bagan. That silly little kaiju, that sweet kindhearted child of Mother Nature, that noble warrior...would die in glorious battle.

Anguirus was gone.

And after all these realizations popped in Godzilla's head, he finally reacted with an awful sound of defeat and grief. Not just a silent cry, but rather a loud wail of sadness. Never before had he mourned so powerfully. His dearest friend was gone, never to walk with him, talk with him, fight with him, play with him, or just be there with him.

Godzilla wailed endlessly in the dead silence of the ruined Monster Island. No one could hear his cries of despair, and he was left with himself, utterly alone.

He let his head fall to the ground and shut his weary eyelids.

Then he opened them to see the vast ocean again.

All the pain and grief came back to Godzilla. He didn't show it of course. So he said nothing and continued to swim on, none of the three kaiju making any attempt at conversation.

Zilla Jr was quiet as well. He, like Junior, was rather bored. He occupied himself by occasionally spiraling and twisting around, making sure not to bump into Godzilla or Junior. He kept silent for the past few hours, but eventually, his bored mind had enough and he let out a sigh. His father heard this but didn't look at him. "Just a few hours more Zilla. Then we'll be home." His voice was calm and soothing.

"Yeah, but I'm getting a little hungry now..." Zilla spoke with a tired voice.

Before Godzilla or Junior could come up with a solution, a huge blinking mass of sea creatures fluttered in front of the three kaiju, baiting out a startled cry from each of them. But when the creatures swam farther ahead of them, they were revealed to be just simple herring in a massive school.

Both Godzilla and Junior were slightly embarrassed by getting so spooked by some stupid little fish. Junior attempted to cover up by saying "Everybody flinches.". Godzilla said nothing, still dwelling on his sudden flashback, trying to recover.

Completely opposite to Junior and Godzilla, Zilla shouted out in glee "Food, guys! FOOD!"

Junior "flinched" again at the sudden burst of energy.

Zilla Jr raced after the school of herring, clamping his jaws down every time he was in range. The wonderful squelching noise of the fish being diced in between his teeth was pure heaven, and that crazily scrumptious taste of salted meat literally sent shivers down his body. He couldn't help but laugh as he spiraled around the water, performing a variety of gymnastic movements and swirls.

Junior laughed. "Well, that's a lot of fish!"

Godzilla finally snapped out of his trance and watched his son chase his meal. And for those few moments, he smiled again. He forgot every dark thought in his mind. Something about watching his son, so young and athletic, made him remember how good it was to be a father. He even chuckled a bit.

Zilla Jr eventually chased the school out of sight.

When Godzilla and Junior realized he was gone, they called out for him. "Hey, Zilla! Come back!" They swam faster with rising concern. How could they lose him?

Soon, Zilla came into view again. He floated very still and was looking up at something.

Godzilla called out angrily. "Zilla! You can't just swim away in the middle of the ocean like that! You're gonna get lost out here!"

Zilla Jr didn't turn around.

Junior called out next. "Hey!" When his brother still refused to reply, he called out again. "Is something wrong Zilla?"

Finally, the younger kaiju answered. "Is this supposed to be here guys?"

Confused, Junior and his father swam towards Zilla. "What do you think it is dad?" Junior asked. Godzilla only shrugged.

When they reached him, Godzilla stared in disbelief. A giant, solid wall stood blocking their way. Most likely made of rock.

He looked to the left and right of the wall. They stretched on, possibly for miles on end. This was unusual for something like this to be in the middle of the ocean.

Junior swam up unexpectedly. Zilla and his father looked up at him. "Where 'ya going?"

It shocked them even more to see him disappear above the surface.

Father and son both rose up until they broke the surface. When they looked ahead, Junior was staring back at them with a confused expression on his face. "I don't think this is normal guys..."

He was standing on the wall, looking down at his brother and father. Godzilla was even more confused. "What the hell..."

Zilla climbed on top of the wall with his dad. When they all looked ahead, they realized that this was not even a wall or barrier. It was some sort of plateau, flat and concealed with water that reached up to their shins.

"Well, what now?" Junior asked.

Godzilla shook his head. He was lost. He had no idea where to go now. He hadn't expected this giant plateau. But he didn't tell his sons. "We walk now."

So the three walked across the plateau. It seemed to have no end. It was incredibly long and wide, and it may have even stretched out for a few miles.

After a solid ten minutes of walking with no visual progress, Godzilla stopped. "Guys, we're gettin' nowhere now. This might've been a mistake."

Both Junior and Zilla looked at each other, then to their father. "We can see that."

"Why depart now? You've just barely arrived!"

The family turned around to see Xenilla, grinning.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : If anyone is wondering why this chapter seemed to focus much more on characters other than Zilla Jr, that's because he's already a well developed character. Aside from that, thank you for reading as always! I'm open to requests or questions anytime!


	7. War is Peace

Time stopped in those first few moments the two rival families met. Even the cool breeze seemed to stay silent to worsen the tension. The shallow water beneath their legs barely moved, quietly sloshing up against their shins.

Xenilla and his son stood about twenty five meters away from Godzilla's family. The crystaline tyrant had an evil grin on his face. Once again, it was one of those rare opportunities that called for the sweet feeling of a momentary smile.

He wasn't necessarily happy to see Godzilla. Quite the contrary in fact; Xenilla did not have a very successful first encounter with the king of monsters. He could still remember it clearly: Xenilla had heard of Godzilla and set out to find him. When he discovered his location at last, Godzilla was seen taking care of the then younger Junior. He even remembered the depressed and broken look on the king's face. Obviously, he was still recovering from a massive tragedy of some sort. Xenilla had challenged him to battle, and Godzilla had refused at first. After a bit of threatening, he managed to get the king up and prepare for battle. All day and all night, they brawled fiercely, constantly taking their fights to the many different regions of Monster Island...long story short, Godzilla had left Xenilla with an inch of life in his body. And ever since then, he had been itching to kill Godzilla in another battle.

And here he stood, with two other kaiju. He recognized Junior on the left of his rival. He was the spitting image of his father, just a bit smaller than he. It pleased him to see that Godzilla had brought his son along with him. He would serve as a great test for Xen. Perhaps he would be capable of defeating Junior. And if not, then grave consequences would follow...what use would an imperfect clone be to him?

Xenilla also noticed the other child to the right of Godzilla. What was this? He was smaller than his rival's son by a few meters, and he vaguely resembled them. He was colored black with gray skin on his underbelly. He looked concerned. He definitely had a right to be, considering Xenilla's ambitions.

Much to Xenilla's surprise, Godzilla smiled and said:

"Still kickin', eh?"

Xenilla kept grinning. "Yes, I'm still very much alive. You seem to be getting older now. Has age brought out it's physical ravages upon you?"

Godzilla exhaled from his nostrils sharply. "Hfft, not entirely. I'm still well enough for a good battle or two. Just got back from one not too long ago actually." He stretched his arms a bit, popping his joints.

"Did you really? I assume you were victorious?"

"Of course I was. I think you know better than anyone else here that I could take on almost anything." There was a mocking tone to Godzilla's voice.

Xenilla stopped grinning, but kept his temper. "Oh well. I had little faith in that Beowulf fellow."

Godzilla also stopped smiling. "Wait...you sent him?"

"When I found him, he was ridiculously weak, scared, and powerless. He lacked any skills that set him apart from the generic crowd of kaiju, and he begged me not to kill him. I found a better use for him...he was my first and most successful experiment involving my newer powers from astral darkness...I figured he could take care of those pesky insects flying around."

Godzilla knew now that Xenilla had created his own monster to kill Battra and Mothra. That explained their seemingly random appearance.

Xenilla sighed. "What a pity. He had so much potential too..."

For some reason, Godzilla felt a twinge of pity for the late Beowulf. Yes, he was bloodthirsty and tried to kill him and his sons, but he was probably just twisted by Xenilla's power. Under all that evil, Beowulf was probably just a helpless little kaiju that wished to lead a safe, successful life. Unfortunately for him, he would never be given a chance of redemption.

Xen spoke out to Junior. "So...you are the blood of the mighty Godzilla."

Junior nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Congrats Sherlock."

Xen cocked his head. He didn't like that at all. "Who's this 'Sherlock'?"

Junior shrugged. "I don't know honestly. That's just something the humans say to each other."

"Perhaps it's an insult to my son's intelligence." Xenilla had spoken with something horrible in his voice.

"Perhaps you 'oughtta mind your own beeswax, tough guy." Junior seemed unafraid of Xenilla, who growled in irritation. "Choose your next words carefully, boy."

Godzilla stepped forward. "Alright, that's enough of that!" He took a deep breath in, then continued. "Start explaining, Xenilla. Why'd you follow us out here in the first place?"

His rival leaned his head back. Xenilla did not like being asked to explain his motives or activities, but he sighed and answered nonetheless. "I did not come for you specifically, kaiju. I merely set out to a different land for my son's training. But don't be mistaken; I will surely cherish this little unexpected treat of finding you and your son out here."

Junior looked over at Xen. "What kind of training is your dad talking about? Fighting? Managing your powers?"

Xen was about to reply, but his father did the speaking instead. "That is not your concern. And it is the least of your worries right now..."

There was a dreadful quality to Xenilla's deep voice. Godzilla knew he was dangerous, but did he really just threaten his son, who had nothing to do with their past rivalry? He decided to put an end to this whole meeting before it got out of hand.

"Xenilla, please. Leave me and my kids alone. We've done nothing to provoke you or your...erm, son."

The surprised look that sprang on Xenilla's face was genuine. He looked over to Godzilla's youngest son. "Dear God, it can't be..."

Zilla Jr had not spoken for the past few minutes. He had felt rather awkward in this whole thing, and he didn't know if Godzilla approved of him opening his mouth or not, so he had stayed silent just quietly swishing the shallow saltwater with his feet. When he noticed the silence, he looked up and around. "Hmm?"

He noticed Xenilla's shocked expression staring at him. "Oh, um...hello there. Uh, didn't mean to be rude by not introducing myself or anything...sir."

Amidst the rising tension, Junior couldn't resist a small smile. His brother was so awkwardly polite. It was kind of cute actually!

Godzilla looked on, silent.

Xenilla didn't seem to care too much about formalities anymore. "Your mother...I can't believe it."

Zilla Jr didn't know how to reply to this. "Uh, yes?"

"Your the son of Zilla?" The crystaline kaiju was so utterly shocked, the smile returned to his lips. "My goodness, it is true!" He even began chuckling.

Godzilla looked over at Zilla Jr. "Hey, look at me son." The boy instantly flicked his head over to his father. "What?"

"You okay?"

Zilla Jr nodded slowly. "Yeah...I'm good…"

Junior was confused. He looked over to Xen. "What's so funny about that?" Xen replied with a speechless shrug. "Father, what amuses you?"

Xenilla stopped chuckling and looked at Godzilla rather than Xen. "What amuses me you ask? The sheer irony of this whole situation is far too humorous!" He laughed out loud, holding his chest like an aristocrat. "Stealing the innocence of one female for your own enjoyment isn't enough, right Godzilla?"

The king heard this and instantly snapped. "Don't you dare speak of her like that!"

Junior jumped in to support his father. "Yeah! I'm adopted, so he didn't do the nasty twice!"

Xenilla continued laughing but spoke in between. "Oh please! And to think that you were the one who let her suffer on her own, yet you gave her the gift of your offspring!" He bellowed his laughter even louder.

Zilla Jr's eyes widened slightly. He had not yet processed what Xenilla had said. "Wait, what about my mom?"

Godzilla stomped in anger. "No more Xenilla! Stop it already! You went too far with that!"

"Tell me, kaiju: was it love, or was it lust?" At this point, Xenilla was making himself laugh. But he stopped abruptly and stood with a dead serious expression. His sudden change of emotion was startling. "No matter; it is quite obvious that you cared little about her if you never came to her aid in America."

Godzilla gritted his teeth angrily and exhaled hot breath from his nostrils. "You have no right to bring this up in front of my son. It's not your business and he doesn't need to hear this from you."

Xenilla scoffed. "He should be thanking me for enlightening him to the truth about your selfishness."

Godzilla glared at him no more. He turned and walked over to Zilla Jr. He was standing very still with his head pointed towards the water below him.

He leaned his head close to Zilla Jr's. "Son, please look at me. I wanna know if you're alright."

He didn't look up. Nor did he reply.

Godzilla began feeling uneasy. He didn't like his son's unwillingness to look him in the eye. "Zilla, please...you don't have to speak. Just look at me so I know tha-"

"Is it true?"

Godzilla stared in guilt. Zilla's voice was a silent whisper, emotionless and wavy. "Zilla, plea-"

"Is it?" Zilla Jr began quaking subtly.

Godzilla rubbed his temples in a sea of guilt. This was awful.

Finally, Zilla Jr brought his head and eyes up to Godzilla's. His expression was sad, full of disbelief. "You could have...saved her...couldn't you?"

Godzilla replied with the softest voice he could muster. "...there was nothing I could have done."

"You could have saved her…"

"Zilla, I know you won't understand right now, but-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THIS BULLSHIT!" Zilla Jr had snapped and lashed out at Godzilla, who reeled back and stared, his jaw hanging in shock.

Junior leaned his head back in awe. "Zilla!" Even Xen and his father flinched a bit at the suddenness of the outrage.

His talons had scratched at his neck, and although it wasn't deep enough to break his rock hard skin, the slash had cut deep into his soul, and he bled profusely from this open wound. Zilla Jr had never spoken to Godzilla with such coarse language. He never even swore before this.

Zilla Jr breathed intensely, his shoulders moving up and down with the harsh breaths. "Did you even try..." His voice was a whisper again.

Godzilla stared in silence, appalled by his son's wrath. He didn't reply for a few seconds.

"...I wanted to..."

Zilla Jr's breathing slowed down. He looked up into the sky with his eyes closed. He got a grip on himself before letting the answer he received sink in.

Apparently, his dad could have saved his mom. He could have defended her from the military. Hell, he could have stayed with her in the first place! He never loved her, he only used her. And when she became pregnant, he abandoned her and her future children. If Godzilla had really been there for her when she needed him the most, Zilla Jr could have had brothers. He could have had sisters. He could have had two loving parents! But there was no love from Godzilla. No protection or sanctuary in his arms.

"...so I came back for you, Zilla."

Zilla Jr opened his eyes and looked at his father. He didn't speak, so Godzilla continued.

"Truth is, I didn't receive the information that she was in danger early enough, so by the time I arrived, she and her kids were already gone. There was nothing more I could have done...and then I found you...unconscious of course. So I took you out to sea and swam to the nearest safe spot not run by humans. Zilla, I wanted to help her, but I was too late, so I saved you from ending up with her fate."

Godzilla's words impacted Zilla Jr. Not with comfort, but with anger.

"So you left me isolated? Away from you and your precious son? Would I be that much of a burden to you, that compelled you to leave me on some God forsaken continent to try to forget that I ever existed?"

Godzilla's eyes became heavy with guilt and stress. "You were too young for me to take you all the way to Japan. You would have never survived the trip."

Zilla Jr yelled again. "So why would you leave me behind with no attention or help?! I was fresh out of the egg!"

"I had to take care of Junior too! He was still back in Japan, young and alone with Rodan!" Godzilla pleaded.

"THEN WHY DID YOU NEVER COME BACK?!" Zilla Jr was hot with rage and sadness.

Godzilla answered no more. He had done all he could to comfort his son, but his efforts were fruitless. He looked down at the water. He found himself unable to look his youngest son in the eye. His guilt tore at his heart, eating him alive.

Zilla Jr turned around and looked off into the distance, attempting to calm himself. When he finally settled down, he felt weak, like he was going to collapse. He started walking away, headed nowhere really. But his knees gave way to his weakness, and he stumbled and ended up on one knee. It was then that he broke. He began sobbing softly to himself, lightly sniffling and exhaling quick stabs of sorrowful breaths of air.

All other kaiju remained silent as if in reverence for the boy. Junior and Xen reacted much in the same way, standing straight and lowering their heads in silence. Junior glanced over to Xen, noticing his apparent pity and condolences for Zilla Jr.

Godzilla felt awful. By revealing the truth to his son, he destroyed any chance of a good relationship. He lowered his head and breathed deep, audible breaths of hot air. "I'm sorry Zilla..." he mumbled.

Xenilla levitated over to the weeping kaiju. Unexpectedly, he lowered himself to the water and kneeled down beside Zilla Jr. Xen watched in anxious interest as his father put his hand on the boy's back.

Zilla Jr felt Xenilla's presence, but said nothing as he carried on crying.

"I cannot say that I feel your sorrow, so I dare not claim to, little one." Xenilla took a deep breath. "In addition, I cannot comprehend the agony in losing the only one who would have cared for you."

Xen felt himself getting cold and sweaty. Seeing his own father treat someone who wasn't even related to him with such apparent compassion made him feel weird inside, like something was burning even though he felt so cold on the outside. "He's talking to that boy over there like he's his son! Yet, he never showed me such care or concern...he only cared about what I could burn down and destroy..." His thoughts remained where they were: silent in his head, but punishingly loud to himself.

When Xenilla had walked over to Zilla, Junior felt a tingling sensation within. The whole thing just didn't seem right. Xenilla was not this kind of person! He was a monster who cared for nothing but his own life. Junior quietly stepped forward next to his father, who stood like a statue with eyes glued to the water below them all.

Xen looked for an escape; a passage out of his mind. His feelings were becoming too strong, and he looked for something; anything to get out of his head! So when he saw Junior take those little steps towards Godzilla, he called out to Xenilla in warning. "Father! The brother closes in!"

Xenilla looked back and saw Junior standing next to Godzilla, a concerned expression on his face. "I'm not looking for trouble." Junior said. "I just wanna talk to my brother."

The tyrant scoffed, then turned back to Zilla Jr, who quietly sniffled now. "Your brother wishes to aid you in your sorrowful state. But what about your father? What effort is he putting into comforting you?" He paused for a second.

"He does not love you. He despises all that you stand for because you remind him of your mother. It is a pity too; miss Zilla deserved better than Godzilla, much like you do right now."

Zilla Jr listened to Xenilla's words intently, picking up everything. Instead of anger, he felt only sadness. Was this psychotic kaiju speaking the bitter truth? Did his dad really not love him?

Godzilla suddenly lifted his head and glared at Xenilla. "Don't you ever put my son under false pretense ever again."

Xenilla took his hand off of Zilla Jr's back and stood up, turning to Godzilla with a solemn expression. "I tell him only what is true. I inform him of reality as it is."

"You inform him of YOUR twisted reality!" You weren't there with his mother or me, so you can't say what I feel for him or his mom!" Godzilla was getting angrier as the moments passed by.

"Hmph! I had supposed that you would have hidden your true thoughts on him. You are too ashamed to admit that he is a mistake; something that never should have been!" Xenilla's face became more and more aggressive as he spoke.

Zilla Jr stopped weeping entirely. He felt his heart ache as a lump gathered in his throat.

Godzilla gasped. His eyes narrowed and spoke with doom in his voice. "How dare you say that...he kno-knows...he..." He found himself unable to say anything else. His body and mind were sick with rage.

Xen could feel the tension escalate exponentially. He remained where he was, but tensed his body, ready to catch either Godzilla or Junior off guard in case they suddenly charged his father.

Junior felt a need to step in for his father. "Zilla! Get away from him! You're only angry and sad because he's telling you lies!"

Zilla Jr would not heed his brother's words.

He really was just a mistake, wasn't he? Godzilla didn't want him. Junior only acted like he loved him. Certainly, there was no place on Earth for an accident.

Xenilla sighed. "My oh my, if the king refuses to clean his mess, then I'll happily oblige to the duty myself." He raised his arm skyward.

Junior and Godzilla saw what Xenilla was doing, but could not react in time.

With sudden and brutal force, the tyrant swung his balled fist into the back of Zilla Jr. The impact was bone shattering. Small shards of his spines flew in all directions as he was catapulted forward, crying out in excruciating pain. He landed a few meters away with a big splash and a hard fall onto the flat plateau ground.

Junior and Godzilla opened their mouths, appalled.

"ZILLA!" Junior yelled.

Godzilla stood, shaking ever so slightly. No words came from his lips. Just infernal anger that emitted from his body.

Even Xen gasped and leaned forward. His father struck Zilla Jr harshly. Just the awful cracking noise made him cover his mouth. Behind his eyes, he felt a burning sensation. How could any creature justify that as a morally acceptable action for hitting a child?! Would his father do the same to him?

He saw Junior rush towards Xenilla and sprang into action. In the blink of an eye, he appeared before Junior, who lashed out in surprise. Xen had been expecting it and dodged his head to the side before opening his arms and thrusting himself forward, tackling Junior onto the ground. He cried out briefly before Xen clamped his hands onto his neck, stopping his flow of air as he squirmed helplessly.

Godzilla saw Xen tackle Junior. He would not accept any more damage to his family.

Xen sat over Junior's chest, choking him brutally. The latter was struggling, using his arms to try and push Xen's arms off of his throat. He sputtered for air as his vision began fading. He saw black spots form over his line of sight. Soon, he would pass out and die.

Xen watched his squirming with an evil smile. This was what he trained for. This was easy enough.

"P-please...I...j-just wanna go t-to my brother...let me h-help him!" Somehow, Junior managed to squeeze out these last words before slowing his movements gradually.

And right then, Xen felt that unusual feeling again. It churned in his heart. This kaiju was on the brink of death, yet all he could think of was his brother?! He kept his grip strong nonetheless, ready to kill him.

And suddenly, he felt giant, rough hands grapple his sides and back and lift him up. He grunted in surprise and shouted as he was hurled away from Junior! He crashed a few meters away, sending a large rippling wave through the water.

Godzilla watched him soar through the air. He'd gotten him off of his son, who was now heaving huge amounts of air into his system.

"Please don't do that again. I need him in the best condition possible."

Godzilla turned to see Xenilla standing before him. With no warning or hesitation, he shot out forward like a sudden punch, ramming into Godzilla and traveling for a few meters before stopping. Xenilla landed on his feet while Godzilla landed on his side and rolled through the water. Wasting no time at all, he stood himself up and faced his opponent.

The clouds were starting to thicken, completely blotting out the sun and creating a dark gray sky. The water atop the plateau was starting to move with waves that gradually became bigger over time. The air was cold now, and the winds began their song of piercing screams.

Mostly recovered, Junior rose from the ground and searched for his brother. Almost immediately, he saw him face down on the ground, unmoving and silent. Increasingly worried, Junior rushed over to him as fast as he could. "My God, if he's in seriously bad shape..."

Before he reached Zilla, Junior stopped abruptly, then suddenly swung around with his tail. He had predicted correctly and was rewarded with a failed surprise attack from Xen, who was knocked over.

But the kaiju acted fast. While on the ground, he extended his arm out towards Junior's shins and swiped at them, sending the giant to the ground.

Both in the same situation, they rolled away from each other and stood up. They stood in a charging stance, each waiting for the other to make the move. Then, at the same time, Junior and Xen darted towards each other and threw their arms onto their shoulders and grappled viciously, twisting and spinning.

They became still, but continued to wrestle with each other fiercely. Xen became frustrated and growled "ARRGH! Why bother fighting for your brother if it yields no reward?!" He exhaled steamy breath from his flaring nostrils.

Junior panted and replied through a strained voice "Grrah! That's not the point! I don't fight for any rewards or spoils!"

"Then what – Urgh! - is your motive?! Why risk your neck for his?! For something worth no value?!"

Junior tightened his grip, surprising Xen with the surge of strength. "It's for love! For family! His life isn't any less valuable than my own, and he's worth more than your artificial life ever will be!"

It came like lightning to Xen, zapping him. Did he just call him worthless? He found himself getting weaker the more he thought about it. He snarled and yelled in frustration.

And then Junior broke away from Xen.

The two stopped and caught their breaths briefly. They were both flustered and glowering, hot with strained muscles and exhausted lungs.

"You don't know what I mean, do you?"

Xen looked up at Junior, who continued speaking.

"You don't have a brother or sister. Hell, your father seems to treat you like an object or a servant." There was a serious tone to Junior's voice, but pity showed in his eyes.

Xen panted a bit more. "You know nothing, worm! I'm privileged to be brought under my father's wing!"

"Do you consider him your father?"

Xen looked confused. "Huh?"

"Would you really say that he looks after you, protects you, comforts you, talks with you, laughs with you...would you say that he loves you?"

How did this kaiju know exactly what he thought?!

If Xen replied truthfully, he would have denied all of these things. He would have said that his father was cold hearted and strict. That he never told him how proud he was to have him as his son.

But he feared embarrassment. He feared seeming inferior to Junior.

"I don't answer to the likes of you, kaiju!" Xen stomped his foot and stood ready for combat.

Junior readied himself as well. "If there were any other way than killing you, I would take it, but you refuse to give me that option, so you are bringing this on yourself." The pity in his eyes washed away and was replaced with focus and determination.

Xen roared out and charged.

…

Godzilla looked past Xenilla and watched his son fight against his opponent's boy. Already, they had begun their battle. It was only a matter of time before his started.

"Look at them...already out to kill each other."

Xenilla turned and saw the younglings brawl. Xen seemed to have the upper hand at the moment. He was repeatedly jabbing at Junior's torso, but nearly all of them were blocked with his arms. Tsk, such inexperienced tactics. Soon, both kaiju would tire out, and Xenilla could do nothing more than trust that his son would recover and attack first.

Xenilla turned back to Godzilla. "He's loyal to me. His eagerness to fight and kill your inferior son may serve as a reminder of his and my power."

Godzilla shook his head. "And is that what he means to you? Just a weapon?"

"A weapon of godlike power and potential!" Xenilla sneered. "He will be the PERFECT destroyer that I am!"

"Children will never be perfect!" Godzilla roared out. "They strive for it, but will never reach it! WE OURSELVES will never come close!"

Xenilla scoffed. "I am flawless! There are no faults within me! I leave no room for unnecessary flaws like love or mercy. A god cannot be true if he is just, and my son shares my views. He will one day be the king that I am, and I intend to make certain that this world knows you are not!"

Godzilla clenched his fists. "Not once have I ever considered myself a true king. Nor have I ever tried to prove it. And this world has been after me for my entire life. I don't consider myself it's guardian or savior. But my children are worth fighting for because they are the foundation of the future! None of us can be perfect. None of our children can either, but the greatest part about them wanting so desperately to become like us is that they grow up. They realize that life is not about perfection or power. It's about who they are and what they want to use their time on Earth for, and if I must kill a thousand kaiju to secure this world for them, then I'd happily give my life for the sake of theirs'. Your own son does not see it this way because you've plagued him with your own goals and desires! If only he wasn't yours, if only he was any other kaijus's son, then he could have grown differently."

He stepped forward, his stomp booming like thunder. "But you've struck my son down, and I intend to make you pay dearly..."

Xenilla's eye twitched. His face contorted with anger and impatience. "I've had enough of you rambling on about life and family...lies. All lies. So here I will end you and your bloodline." He widened his stance, legs shoulder width apart.

Godzilla did the same and flicked his head side to side, making two loud popping noises from his neck. "Shall we?"

The wind became louder and stronger. Larger waves began rolling furiously across the plateau. Bright, purple lightning crackled across the gray skies. A storm of some sort was imminent, and the world watched with anticipation as the titans prepared to clash.

…

Xen's face crashed into the hard material of the plateau ground. His vision flashed white with searing pain for a split second. His clenched eyes opened up and he lifted his body off the ground and above the water. Shards of rocks floated around the crack he had created.

Once he stood, he felt himself grabbed viciously from behind and was spun around. Junior reared back and brought his fist crashing into Xen's left cheek. The force was tremendous, and he felt himself falling down again. But before he hit the ground, he was caught and brought to the same position again. Once more, a flash of white and he was sent crashing down.

Junior let Xen fall this time. He loosened his fists and shook them. His knuckles were throbbing, but the adrenaline surging through his body deceived him into ignoring the pain. He exhaled briefly before reaching down to pick his opponent up, but then cried out in shock and reeled back just in time as countless spears came shooting up at him.

Xen had planned a reversal. Straining his back and gritting his teeth in pain, slim, razor sharp crystals broke out of his thick spinal cord and shot out of back. It sent Junior backing away, so it had done it's job. He picked himself up as the crystals slowly dissolved back into his spine.

He turned and grinned at Junior. "Oh, I'm only getting started."

Out of the palm of his right hand, another bright crystal popped up from his flesh and stuck out like a dagger. And with indescribable speed, he flew at Junior head on, roaring.

Junior had seen him create a weapon and acted quickly. The moment Xen slammed into him, he yelled out in agony. Both kaiju looked down.

The crystal had stabbed into Junior's lower torso, but only the tip stuck into his flesh. Luckily, Junior had caught it with both of his hands. Xen, angered at the failure, pushed with all his might, attempting to drive his weapon deeper into his opponent. But Junior held up to Xen's strength and pushed back, slowly taking the crystal out of his belly. Eventually, his struggle paid off, and he successfully pulled it out. Thick, hot blood coated the tip of the crystal.

But Xen kept pushing, blind with rage and adrenaline. Junior looked down again and saw that it was still connected to Xen's arm, possibly even his bone. With a mighty twist, Junior snapped the crystal in half, breaking and sending shards and chunks everywhere.

Xen roared in fiery pain. He reared back and held his hand, watching the stub still on his palm slowly retreat back into his flesh. He looked back up and saw Junior roaring as he leapt at him head on.

The kaiju punched Xen's face and sent him stumbling back. He almost fell, but kept his balance. Clenching his fist, he bellowed a ground shaking war cry as he threw his fist at Junior's head, knocking him back in a similar fashion.

Junior regained his stance and panted. He spat out a few drop of blood, creating a dark pool in the water below his legs. He brushed his mouth with his hands and smiled. "You hit real hard. I'm real impressed!'

Xen let out a breath of sarcastic laughter. "Hah! Is that really what you think? I'm hardly trying!"

"I can tell you're lying, tryhard." Junior put his hands together and cracked his knuckles.

Xen snorted. "You really wanna push me?!"

Junior shrugged. "Don't take this the wrong way...but I need a solid warm up to kick your dad's butt."

…

Xenilla's open palm caught Godzilla's raging fist as it traveled through the air. The impact sent a minor shockwave through the air. Both kaiju held their places and gritted their teeth as they struggled for dominance over each other.

Eventually, Xenilla gained the upper hand and threw his arm to the side, sending Godzilla hurling away and crashing into the water.

Godzilla grimaced as he got up, brushing off the muddy rocks and dirt from the plateau ground. He faced Xenilla, who charged after him again.

But this time, Godzilla was prepared. He caught the beast in his arms and wrestled around for a few seconds before twisting his body and leaping into the air. His plan worked accordingly, resulting with Xenilla crashing onto the solid ground with Godzilla on top of him.

While the crystaline kaiju was stunned, Godzilla brought both his fists together, raised his arms skyward and hurled them down onto Xenilla's chest. The latter roared out and sent a massive pulse of energy from his body, sending Godzilla flying into the air yelling as the waters parted momentarily. The king crashed down, scarring the ground with a gargantuan crack.

The two lay down, one groaning in pain and the other coughing with fatigue. Godzilla propped himself on his elbows and Xenilla slowly levitated off the ground.

Godzilla cleared his raspy throat and called out "And to think that I was the only one who could do that!" He chuckled before coughing and standing himself up, sore with bruises and cuts.

Xenilla popped his neck and stared down at Godzilla. "Believe me, kaiju. You'd be quite literally blown away if I dared to showcase just a glimpse of my true power!" The large crystals on his back crackled with yellow energy and glowed brilliantly. "But you deserve no demonstration."

Godzilla saw what was coming. His eyes widened. There was nothing he could do but stand and take it.

Xenilla breathed in, leaned back, and bellowed a huge, yellow corona beam, his signature attack. The lightning struck Godzilla's face directly and made an enormous explosion, momentarily creating its' own rays of light that traveled across the plateau. The light was so bright that Junior and Xen stopped fighting and glanced over to the explosion and watched in awe. Their bodies reflected the yellow light, and the water around them became a similar color.

Xenilla stopped his beam after six seconds or so. The light faded as darkness returned to the skies and plateau. He floated with a sinister grin on his face. He, Xen, and Junior watched anxiously as the smoke died. Surely, there would be nothing left.

Godzilla stared back at Xenilla with an evil face. "Flashy...well, lemme show you how it's done."

Xenilla gasped. His son gasped. Junior laughed.

Godzilla's spines lit up, but a peculiar energy crackled around them, much like Xenilla's. He heaved a huge breath in and fired.

A bright blue beam with a constant line of yellow electricity flashing around it crashed into Xenilla's chest. The effect was nowhere near as spectacular as his own beam, but it proved to be infinitely more effective. Xenilla cried out in agony before falling to the ground and laying still.

Xen watched the fall of his idol.

"FATHER!" He forgot all about his battle with Junior and ran towards Xenilla's body. He couldn't die. There was simply no way. What would Xen do without him?!

He reached his father and knelt down beside him. "Please! Get up father!"

"AWAY FROM ME CHILD!"

Xen felt a powerful hand shove him back. He stumbled and watched in confusion and shock as Xenilla slowly rose.

"Grah...I'm fine child. Worry about your own battle! You're a distraction, so move away!"  
Xenilla panted and swiped with his hand, indicating for his son to leave.

Xen felt all kinds of different emotions. First off, he was relieved to see his father was still alive. Secondly, he felt angry. All he wanted to do was help, and this was the thanks he received?! Lastly, he was hurt. He showed nothing but care and concern for Xenilla, yet he ended up being scolded and insulted. He lowered his head. "Y-yes, of course."

"Give up now, kiddo."

Xen turned his head to Godzilla.

Fear entered his body.

This kaiju had nearly killed his father with a single burst of energy. And when his father fired at him, he absorbed the whole shot like it was nothing! He was unstoppable. For the first time, Xen felt what it was like to feel imminent death.

But he was giving them an option to surrender.

"Give up now, and I promise not to hurt anyone else." Godzilla looked concerned rather than angry or evil. His mercy shined in these moments. Junior stood by and watched silently. Deep inside, he was glad that his father was allowing an option other than death.

And at that moment exactly, Godzilla felt a stabbing, searing pain in his back. He roared loudly and fell to his knees.

Junior looked and gasped. "Dad!"

Xenilla stood behind Godzilla. He had jammed a sharp crystal into his side, and the wound dripped blood into the water.

Xen knew there was no other option than fighting to their last breath. They had crossed the line, and they had to land the critical strike now if they craved victory.

But then Xenilla fell to his knees as well. He too was wounded heavily. He fell next to Godzilla, who looked at him and said with a strained voice "You asked for this, damn you...".

Xenilla nodded. "Yes...here, we all die now."

And with that, he suddenly threw his hands up and roared as he let out another explosion of energy, blowing away Godzilla, Xen and Junior. They all cried out as they soared through the air and landed harshly.

A giant ball of corona energy formed in Xenilla's hands, shaking violently with power. "I WILL END THIS RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" The ball flashed and grew bigger with each passing moment.

Xenilla had snapped. He abandoned any and all reason. He didn't care if he killed himself. He didn't care that he would be killing children. He just wanted Godzilla dead. His lust for vengeance and victory overcame his logic and thinking. The waves became massive, overflowing the plateau and creating large scale walls of water.

"YOUR MAD!" Godzilla yelled over the screaming waters. He couldn't believe this! Even he himself might die!

Xenilla didn't answer. He laughed maniacally as his energy neared its' peak. They would all be dead soon.

And then he saw Xen.

His son stood there, frightened. It was the first time Xenilla had ever seen him like this. "MY SON! I'VE TAUGHT YOU THAT DEATH IN BATTLE IS HONORABLE! IF YOU SURVIVE THIS, REMEMBER ME. YOU ARE MY LEGACY!"

Xen opened his mouth to speak, but he said nothing. He was overcome with fear and dread. Was his father really going to do this? Did he not love or care for him?

And it was then that he realized that his father never actually loved him.

Xenilla had never actually cared about him.

He only saw him as a replacement.

Junior stood, covering his eyes from the bright light. "Dad! What do we do?!"

Godzilla shielded his eyes as well. "We can't get close in time! I can't charge up anymore, and even if I could, it wouldn't be enough!"

"You were right..."

Junior looked to his right and saw that Xen had spoken. He stood with a grim expression, already dead inside. He had accepted his fate and the fact that Xenilla was loveless.

Junior said nothing back however. They all stood there, bracing for impact.

And they had all forgotten about Zilla Jr.

…

Zilla Jr opened his eyes.

He was underwater again. Bubbles rose from his open mouth. He slowly lifted his head, reaching for the surface. He moved onto lifting his back, but screamed out in pain as soon as he jerked his back up. Something was seriously injured inside of him, so he very carefully pushed himself off the ground and up above the surface.

The world looked dark. Giant mountains of water circled him. He looked around, panicked. Where was Junior and his father? Where was everyone?

"ZILLA!"

He heard Junior's voice and turned around to see his brother screaming his name. He was standing next to his father and Xen. Xenilla stood farther away, holding a massive bright ball of energy and cackling.

His father turned to see him.

Sadness was in his face. Even though Zilla Jr couldn't hear what he said, he knew by reading his lips and face:

"I'm sorry son."

There was an ear piercing screech as the ball levitated into the sky. There was an intense flash of white and orange as fire and energy blasted in all directions. Water slammed against Zilla Jr's back, front, legs…

And then there was silence and darkness.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was incredibly difficult to write. It went through many rewrites and entire sections were either added or removed. So if you read this all the way through, I thank you sincerely for sticking with it to the end. See you all with another chapter soon!


	8. A Touch of Heaven

"You see, your father does not love you, nor does he truly wish to take you under his wing, child." Xenilla grumbled.

Zilla Jr opened his mouth to reply, but no words or sounds came out. He could not even hear his own breathing. Just his subtle heartbeat.

Boom...boom...boom…

Utter darkness surrounded him, except for a small pool of light. In the light stood Xenilla, unmoving and looking down at Zilla Jr with no emotion whatsoever.

"I merely opened your eyes to the reality of your existence...God or nature did not intend for you to even exist, yet here you are...unwanted, unloved, and forsaken." The crystaline seemed to take no joy or feelings from his words. He just stood there as empty as the darkness.

Again, Zilla Jr opened his jaws, but silence reigned no matter how hard he tried. He could feel anxiety envelop his soul as his heart rate increased.

Boom, boom...boom, boom…

He wanted to shout and yell at Xenilla, at anything, just so long as he could hear his voice. But no sound resonated from his throat.

"This is how your life will be...lonely and isolated. You are an embarrassment to your father...you are an insult to civilization, unfit to roam the corners of the Earth."

The silence was so awful that Zilla Jr could not even imagine what his own voice even sounded like. It was as if he was mute. He could not comprehend what sound his tongue and teeth made any longer. He kept opening his mouth with the same result over and over. He stomped his feet, and it still made no noise.

Boomboom, boomboom, boomboom…

He lost feeling in his legs and crumpled to the ground. When he landed, no pain or any sort of feeling of contact came to his arms and back. He just lay still, screaming in his own silence.

Boomboomboomboomboomboom...

The light above Xenilla slowly faded into pitch blackness. "Return to nothing..."

…

Zilla Jr felt as weightless as a feather.

But as hot as molten magma.

His eyelids refused to budge. They remained shut like iron doors. He could faintly make out the noise of the wind lazily striding by, but he gained no refreshment from the breeze. Yet, he shivered despite the blazing heat he felt within. It was an awful mix of both hot and cold, constantly alternating between the two feelings.

He felt his hands beginning to tremble. He cradled them closer to his bosom and brought his shaking legs and knees to his chest and rear. Uncomfortably, he lay in a fetal position, quaking in his sickness. The top of his head throbbed with pain and intense heat. He did not even notice his tears drizzle down his face, for he could not control himself. He was losing command over the vessel that was his body.

And then, he felt the ground shake beneath him. It started lightly, but gradually crescendoed into stomps that shook his body. Zilla Jr moaned out in his pain and discomfort. A bit of saliva drooled from the corner of his molten mouth. Every breath he took felt like he was inhaling and exhaling lava.

The stomps eventually came to a sudden halt, just a few feet away from Zilla Jr. He didn't know what or who had come for him, but he could do nothing. If they were going to pass by, then so be it. If they were going to kill him, then hurry and put him out of his misery. If they were going to scar his flesh or anything else, then make it quick.

Instead, he felt some sort of sheet cover his body. It was cooling; refreshing. And at the same time, it kept him warm. He could feel the scorching heat inside him slowly subside and he lightly shivered as another moan escaped his lips. He closed his arms and legs tighter in his embrace.

The stomps started again, sudden and unexpected, but they were much softer. Then, something moved his blanket (well, he still had no idea what it was). The sheet was moved up higher to his neck, covering him more effectively. Zilla Jr coughed abruptly, sending out small molecules of his spit. His jaw hung open, breathing more intently now. The cough had upset his throat and stomach.

To his great surprise, something else moved along the edges of his mouth. It collected the saliva and gunk he had coughed up and rubbed against his hot tongue. He didn't expect to be capable of tasting anything, but he recognized the familiar flavor of palm tree leaves.

He hated the taste, much like all other leaves.

Whatever was holding the leaves withdrew and stopped cleaning his mouth. Zilla Jr lifted his head, but yelped out weakly as soon as he did so. His neck and back was still incredibly sore, and his head came falling down.

Instead of landing on the soft mound of dirt it had originally been resting in, his head landed lightly in soft, warm hands. He breathed a raspy little moan, and for a second, his eyes flickered beneath his eyelids. The hands had surprised him, but he did not resist. Who or whatever was interacting with him seemed to be aiding his sick condition.

The hands slowly lowered his head down, but he longed to stay in the pair of hands. They were smooth and comforting, and he wished to rest in their welcoming shelter.

Zilla Jr's head never felt the dirt ground though. Instead, he felt the even silkier, warmer touch of the creature's naval. His body shivered with silent comfort and pleasure. Well, this was certainly an upgrade! He breathed slowly, relaxed and controlled.

The hands returned to his jaws. Zilla Jr put up no physical signs of objection. He trusted the hands enough at this point, so he let them continue. They gently opened his jaws up. A thin, cooling line of water dropped onto the tip of his tongue. It slid rapidly down, increasing in size and reaching to the sides of his cheeks and gums. The water was nice and cold, evening out his burning hot mouth.

He slurped the water willingly, enjoying the cold sensation traveling down his throat and into his body. The ache in his head and throat already began dying away, driven off by the icy warrior.

Soon, the water stopped coming, and Zilla Jr was well hydrated now. Still, his inner body was hot and sore, so he stayed down and rested his head on the waist of the kindhearted creature that catered to his needs. The hands brought themselves off his head and settled on his neck.

He purred softly to himself and burrowed his head more comfortably in the creature's embrace. Already, he felt sleepiness creep up on him, and soon enough, he entered the unconscious realm of the mind. Bliss came over him and his weary body, and he let go of his worries…

…

Zilla Jr was in the vast ocean once more, walking over the shallow water. The sky was purely white, and every bit of sloshing water echoed in all directions, and the water was utterly black. There were no waves; just the little splashes he sent with his urgent footsteps.

"Hello?! Is anyone out here?!" Zilla Jr could speak again. It felt good to use his throat and vocal cords again, but it was hardly comforting in this barren dimension. He continued with his fast steps,. He didn't know why, but he was in a hurry. He just felt the need to be swift.

Zilla Jr walked for what seemed an eternity. He had still found or seen nothing, and he called out again. "Is ANYBODY out here?!"

All that answered him was the massive echo returning on all sides, distorted and eerie. Had anyone else heard it, they would have believed it to be the devil's laughter. Zilla Jr shuddered and stopped calling out. The crying laughter that echoed around him unsettled and depressed him to no end. Beads of sweat formed on his neck and head.

Out of ideas, he ran forward. He just sprinted, not knowing where he was going, but hoped that it took him somewhere. He panted, and even those breaths of strain and effort echoed through the open waters and adding to the commotion.

It soon became nearly unbearable, and Zilla Jr boosted his already swift pace. Desperate for an escape, he took quicker, shorter steps and galloped over the shallow waters.

He cried out as his feet stopped touching solid ground. He capsized into the black abyss.

Underwater, he opened his eyes to inky blackness. Just the vast emptiness alone sent fear through his body. What secrets did this ocean of despair hold?

Right then, he almost screamed out in shock as a huge creature revealed itself from the darkness.

It was enormous. It looked like a crocodile with flippers, but silver with black eyes that held no pupils. It swam slowly in the same direction Zilla Jr had been running. The creature resembled a colossal mosasaur, drifting through the empty ocean.

Zilla Jr did not wait to see if the creature was targeting him. With herculean effort, he propelled himself to the surface and burst into the fresh air, taking the oxygen in his strained lungs.

There in front of him, Godzilla and Junior stood on the surface. Zilla Jr gasped and floated backwards, startled by their sudden appearance. He didn't dare go towards them. They're eyelids were devoid of any organs, and their loosely hanging mouths bore no teeth or tongues. Their bodies just stood there like statues. What baffled him most was the fact that they were standing while he floated. What was happening in this nightmarish world? More importantly, what WAS this place?!

At that moment, both their soulless bodies dropped into the water, splashing and sinking immediately. Zilla Jr cried out and kicked himself backwards and away. He had no time to recover though; a loud and ominous echo of some deep growling noise bounced all around him. His mind went ballistic, picturing that enormous leviathan coming up to take him down, away from the air and into the blackness.

Like a light switch, the sky went completely dark with no prior warning of any sort. Zilla Jr looked up and all around him. The growl still rumbled all around him, and the waters began to stir, getting faster and faster with each second that passed. He tried to swim backwards, back to whatever piece of land he was on before, but no matter how hard or long he swam for, his effort was futile. He was lost in this purgatory, trapped like a rat.

The waters soon became far too powerful for him to fight, and he gave up escaping and focused on trying to stay afloat. He was tossed and turned, beaten and battered. And every time water seeped into his mouth, he gagged and spit horribly. The taste was atrocious, like blood and charcoal.

He yelled for help even though he knew it was useless. No one would come and save him. He was going to die here alone and forgotten. Zilla Jr desperately fought against the newly formed walls of water charging after him.

He spat again and looked around frantically. What he saw made him almost laugh in disbelief.

A giant mountain of black water came rushing after him, far away in the distance but swiftly closing in. It was massive, stretching on as far as he could see over the waves. He would be crushed by it when it arrived, and he only had mere seconds before it came like a freight train.

He kicked and clawed furiously at the waters, trying to stay in control. Finally, a horrible realization came over him:

What was the point?

He was going to die no matter what. If by some miracle the water mountain didn't kill him, then these vicious waves definitely would.

He turned to watch the mountain. It was already much closer. Soon, it would smite him down and break his body apart. In despair, he closed his eyes as the sound of the mountain became deafening and waited for the sweet relief of death.

…

Zilla Jr opened his eyes to green tree leaves above him. Bright sunlight poked through the spaces between the leaves and branches and shone on his weary eyes. He moved them very slowly, rotating them gingerly and blinking cautiously. His vision was slightly blurred, and they stung with wet tears, but he was already regaining his sight quickly.

He lifted his head slowly. Thankfully, his aching seemed to be greatly suppressed, and all he felt was a crick in his neck. He looked at his curled up body and saw a blanket consisting of giant bright green leaves, veiny and healthy. So that was the cooling sheet he had felt earlier.

Zilla Jr noticed that he had risen from the dirt ground rather than the creature's lap. He looked around to see if it he or she was anywhere nearby, but he was surrounded by thick trees and shrubs with no creature in sight.

He yawned and licked his lips. He rolled over on his torso and put his palms and knees on the ground firmly, ready to prop himself up. He sucked some air into his lungs and pushed against the ground, but yelped out and almost fell back on his belly.

His back still ached considerably. Xenilla must have seriously damaged something in his body or maybe even broke something. He exhaled a frustrated breath and repositioned himself again for a second try.

He heaved his body up, gritting his teeth and groaning in pain, but mercifully, his legs and arms proved strong enough to raise him up. He stood on both of his legs, not moving. Zilla jr took a deep breath and cranked his back up as high as he could before howling in pain. There was a certain limit to how high he could lift his back, but he persisted on trying to pass this boundary. There was only two outcomes: either he would fix his problem or permanently damage his spine. The odds were so grim that he reconsidered what he was doing.

He suddenly jerked himself into a straight standing position, emitting a loud pop from his back. Zilla Jr's eyes bulged and he shrieked out loudly. The pain was intense, unbearable. But it only lasted a quick second.

He twisted his back and arms a bit, stretching out and continuing his outburst.

"FWAH! JEEZ, MOTHER OF GOD! Does Rodan have to go through this every day or somethin'?!"

He stopped yelling and took long, therapeutic breaths. He shook himself and exhaled in satisfaction. Well, he didn't really feel hot or numb anymore!

Zilla itched his head and looked around. Where exactly was he? He had somehow ended up in what seemed to be a forest after getting knocked out by the massive explosion caused by Xenilla. But they were somewhere in the ocean, so how on Earth…

Something glistened on the ground.

His eyes darted to the shining object. There they were: sandy footprints leading into and out of the little closure of trees he was in. Did they belong to his caretaker?

Without hesitation, Zilla Jr set out to follow the tracks. Hopefully, the creature retained it's hospitality…

…

Zilla Jr enjoyed the feeling of soft sand sliding between his toes and under his heels. He walked along a shiny strip of the glistening rocks, slowly inching his way towards the glimmering sea. It reminded him of the beach back in South America, where he and Junior had bonded and shared friendly talk with each other. He remembered the roughhousing and goofing he did with Junior and Rodan, and the happiness that came with the moment. He was just happy to have a brother and father who accepted him so quickly, and he smiled at the memory.

Father.

"I'm sorry, son."

Zilla Jr remembered his father's last words before the catastrophe. He had not heard them, but it was obvious what Godzilla had said to him. It was a convoluted message that he did not understand. Why had his father said it in the first place? Was he apologizing for his mother? Or maybe he was saying his final goodbye in the face of death? Zilla Jr could still see his sad, sympathetic expression, and he could not help but feel a longing to see him again. "Dang it! I'm supposed to hate him right now!" he thought.

But after all, his father chose to say goodbye to him rather than Junior. He could have said he loved Junior, that he was sorry this happened to them. Instead, he turned to Zilla Jr. He had taken the time and consideration to tell his son he was sorry, but for what? He realized how much he actually missed his family. They had only been with him for a day and a half, but already, they were separated, but all for what? Because of some evil, dysfunctional family that couldn't stand to see his own family happy. They just HAD to ruin it for him! And it was going so well too...he had everything…

Right then, something breached from the water not too far from the shore.

Instantly, Zilla Jr thought of the leviathan from his nightmare.

But he was wrong. Instead, an interesting kaiju revealed itself, splashing water everywhere as she stood up with her head high in the air, taking in sweet oxygen. She rubbed her eyes and waded over to the shore. The flesh on her underside was a clean white, and the back of her body was a wonderful tan color. Her arms and legs were long, lined with a healthy amount of muscle and flesh. She was still rubbing her eyes, so when she took her hands down and opened her glamorous amber eyes, she jumped a bit after seeing Zilla Jr staring at her. More than that, he was quite literally gawking at her.

"Oh! Well, you're awake now, and you managed to walk over here by yourself, so that's good." Her voice was light, but not as feminine as Zilla Jr had expected.

Zilla realized how rude he was being and shook his head to snap himself out of it. "Oh, w-well, yeah."

She rubbed her right eye. "How 'you feeling?"

"Better now. I'm guessing that was you taking care of me?"

"Yeah, I've been babying you for the past few hours since you washed up here." She exhaled a whiff of breath through her nose and smiled. "Are you hungry or anything?"

Zilla Jr politely shook his head. "No, I'm alright. I just wanna say thanks." He smiled back, but his head and face felt hot again.

The female narrowed her eyes. She cocked her head and hips in a rather sassy manner but kept her grin. "Naw, you're bound to at least be a little bit hungry! How 'bout we get something to eat together?"

"You know, I'd actually like that. Erm, my name's Zilla by the way...Zilla Jr." He cleared his throat and stood straight.

The female's giggled and covered her mouth. "Scuse me for not introducing myself! I just got carried away. I'm Komodithrax, but you can call me Komi if the name's too long or hard to say." She shook her body, flinging off the salty water.

"Oh, well, I mean, it's already a nice name." Zilla Jr smiled with his teeth.

Komodithrax smiled and cocked her head again. "You're flirting with me already, eh?" She crossed her arms.

Zilla Jr's face became slightly red and flushed. "No! I'm serious, it's a good name!"

The female narrowed her eyes once more. "I don't really like it, but if you say so..."

Zilla Jr breathed out of his nostrils silently. He thought to himself "I'm not flirting with her! It's too early anyways..."

In all honesty, he was definitely flirting. Not only was he in denial about it, but it was incredibly obvious. Something about this girl made him feel shy and anxious, but also light and happy, and it showed. Perhaps because he had never even seen another kaiju of the opposite sex?

Komodithrax stretched out her arms into the sky. "Where 'you from by the way?"

"I guess you could say that I'm from New York, but...long story short, I somehow ended up in South America as a really young kid."

She walked out of the water and onto the beach. "Really? Well, shoot...I'll bet you had a real rough childhood huh?"

Zilla Jr lightly shook his head. "Umm, not exactly, just a pretty screwed up family."

Komodithrax snickered and looked down with her hands on her hips. "That's an awful way to describe your folks. Where are they by the way?"

Zilla Jr stopped smiling as inklings of melancholy dribbled over his spirit. "I...I dunno actually...last time I saw my dad and brother was before a big-"

And he stopped right there. He didn't know whether or not to tell Komi about Xenilla, about his enigmatic son, about the explosion he caused, or anything like that. Would she be suspicious about him if he told her, like would she think that he was bringing trouble with him?

Komodithrax listened for an answer. "Before a big what?"

Zilla Jr paused for a few moments more.

"...a big tsunami of some sort that knocked me over here." In the end, he decided to play safe and keep it secret.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wow...do you know what happened to them?"

And for the first time, Zilla Jr realized something he had not thought of before: what happened to his father and Junior? Were they as lucky as he was? And what happened to Xenilla and Xen? Dead, hopefully. His heart dropped, thinking about his family. "I don't know if I'll see them again..." He looked down and gripped his left arm with his right awkwardly, not knowing what to say next.

He felt a familiar pair of hands slide under his chin and lift his head up. Just the soft touch alone made him feel a little better. His eyes were brought to Komodithrax's, who was blushing lightly.

"Cheer up, sweetie. I'm sure they're fine, whoever and whatever they are." She smiled. Oh God, her smile was angelic!

Zilla Jr returned a lopsided smirk. "Yeah, thanks." His reply was simple, but his heart and mind were racing. "She called me sweetie..."

"Boy, you sure are soft under all that rough stuff!" Komodithrax laughed and squeezed his chin before letting go.

Zilla Jr chuckled a bit and blushed even more. She was awfully handsy and touchy despite the fact that it was their first proper meeting, but he liked it. He already liked her. She was cute, caring, and happy. And it was all happening so fast too!

Komodithrax backed up slightly and examined Zilla Jr, looking up and down at his body. He stood straight, but with a slightly hunched posture along with a few little cuts here and there. "When you got here, your back was pretty messed up, like real bad. But I helped it out a bit, and it was easy too."

"Wow, really? What'd you do to fix it?" said Zilla.

"Just had to pop your bones a bit...had to break off a few spines too."

Zilla Jr opened his mouth. His face turned pale as he reached over his shoulders to touch his spines before Komodithrax busted out in laughter. He lowered his arms and looked down, smirking. "Wow, thanks...".

She wiped her eyes and looked back up at him. "I didn't really do that! Why would I hurt a poor guy like you? We gotta look out for each other after all, right?"

Zilla Jr nodded. "Yeah, I'd say so. But how'd you help cure my fever or whatever it was?"

"Oh that was the easy part. I just gave you some cold freshwater, wrapped you in some leaves, and snuggled with you for a bit."

This time, Zilla Jr's face became as red as a tomato. "W-whuh?"

Komodithrax held her hands out as if to say "Well, what'd you expect?"

"You were getting real cold, and the leaves weren't doing the job a hundred percent, so the only other thing I could've done was to cuddle you and give some body heat. Aren't fevers confusing? You feel all hot on the inside, but you gotta stay warm 'cause you're bods' actually cold..."

Zilla gulped nervously and scratched his neck. "Well, t-thank you again, I guess..."

She raised a brow and turned her head to the side looking at Zilla Jr with a playful grin. "I just did what needed to be done so you wouldn't freeze up or somethin'. What's the matter? You wish you were awake when that happened? Well lemme tell ya', you got so scared in your sleep that you turned over and hugged onto me tightly like a darn teddy bear, and I was stuck in your arms and legs for about two hours!" She chuckled and clapped her hands once in amusement.

Zilla Jr looked at her and widened his eyes. "Oh God...oh man I am so sorry! I s-swear I didn't mean to d-do anything like that..."

Komodithrax looked confused, but retained her happy look. "Huh, no need to apologize Zilla. If I helped you get in better shape, then I'm glad to have been there to do so. Besides, it was pretty comfy for the both of us I think. But you were never still for long. From time to time, you'd tremble a little and mumble something, then sometimes you'd shake real bad and cry. So you must've had some pretty hard nightmares, right?"

The boy felt embarrassed to hear about this. Not only embarrassed, but fearful too. He remembered his awful night terrors. They seemed to be symbolic of something to come, but it was all so confusing! But he didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget about the kafkaesque dreams, to forget he ever had them.

"Yeah...do you think it's okay if we not talk about them right now?" Zilla Jr's face was pained and gloomy.

There was silence for a few seconds before he felt Komodithrax's arms wrap around him. Their chests squeezed together in a tight embrace, and the suddenness of it startled Zilla Jr. "Uh, Komi?"

She squeezed him tighter and shook him gently from side to side. "All you need is a nice hug!" She brought her face to his and smiled, looking into his eyes with joy. "Everybody needs that once in a while!"

He smiled dumbly. "Wow, well, thanks AGAIN. I don't know how many time I'm gonna be thanking you today, but I'm grateful for everything you've done."

Komodithrax smiled and nodded before letting go and backing up. She walked back towards the water and bent over to pick something up.

Zilla Jr liked her. He really did. Something about her was just so refreshing and happy, and his heart and stomach felt squishy and hot whenever she touched him or even spoke aloud to him. Had the time and situation been any different, he would have happily stayed with her. But his family may still be out there, dead or alive. Either way, he could not just sit back and hope that they lived. He would have to go out and find them. And if Xenilla and his son still had breath in their lungs, then justice had to be done, and they would be eradicated from existence by the power of his family. A king's blood flowed through his veins, after all. He would try his best and prove his worth to his father and brother.

"Komi," he began. "You've been so nice to me, and I can't ever repay you for that. But there's something really important that I have to go do, and it's not here, so I'll be le-"

Komodithrax sprang around, facing him with a sly smirk. "I hope you like fish!" In her hands lay a heaping pile of silver fish, still flopping about and glistening with saltwater.

Did she say...fish?

Zilla Jr clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth rapidly. He raised his brows ecstatically and licked his grinning lips. "Well then, when's lunch?"

Hmm...Junior and Godzilla would have to wait.

…

The island itself was quite the sight to see. It was much larger than Zilla Jr had thought. There were vast open grasslands in the center of the island, surrounded by groves of thick trees that basked in the humid sun. Little pools and springs of freshwater were generously distributed among the trees or hidden in rocky alcoves next to the hilly section of the island.

By all rights, he should have been dead. Broken, both physically and mentally, he was doomed to leave this world alone and unloved. Instead, he was left alive, his soul forever scarred by his father. And now, like his late mother, he was forsaken by his father.

And he was having the time of his life.

Zilla Jr ran across the fields with Komodithrax, laughing all the way. They strolled through the lush forests, crawling on all fours and playing obscure games of peek-a-boo and hide-and-seek and wrestling with each other once someone was caught.

He had never thought someone could tackle harder then Junior.

But Komodithrax proved him wrong...way wrong.

Aside from that, the two stopped occasionally at the crystal clear springs, gulping water and cleaning their dirty faces and bodies. Zilla Jr had splashed some water at Komodithrax's face at one point, and that was all it took for an all out war. For a few minutes, the kaiju pair were wielders of water; elemental masters, using all their utilities and skills to drench the other in water. They both yelled and laughed in joy until their lungs and throats itched.

And all of this was for the search for Komodithrax's stash of fish!

Zilla Jr had hungrily gobbled down the small mound she had brought out from the ocean in mere seconds. His cravings were not yet sated, and Komodithrax had promised him that she had a stash located somewhere on the island, and they had spent the entire day "looking" for it.

In reality, Komodithrax had purposely led him around to stall. She felt connected to Zilla Jr already. It had only been a day since the two had met, but she quickly developed a soft spot for him because there was something so...likeable about him! He was charming with his shy but polite manner, excellent at roughhousing, and extraordinarily cute. Not only that, but she couldn't help but notice his fine lining of growing muscles along his midriff and chest, right where his silky white flesh lay most vulnerable. He was quite a stud already.

But she hardly focused on his physique. It didn't stand out nearly as much as his personality to Komodithrax. He could have been the ugliest abomination in the world, and she still would have felt something special for him...well, there WOULD be a big difference, but she preferred to not think about that and enjoy his company.

And now they sat, facing each other in a clearing in the trees, each with a mound of fish next to their respective sides. Komodithrax had constructed a small, homey campfire, and they sat on opposite ends, joking and laughing while eating their dinner.

"I totally want a rematch tomorrow because you pulled a few dirty moves on me back in the spring!" Zilla exclaimed.

Komodithrax smirked. "There was nothing dirty about it! All I did was splash a bit on your eyes here and there. Gotta use smart tactics, ya' know?" They cackled, not so much from the humor, but rather the sole fact that they genuinely enjoyed each others' presence.

Zilla Jr reached over to his pile of fish and grabbed a handful. In a single motion, he flicked his head back and let the load plummet down his throat. Mmmm...salty, squishy, and crunchy at the same time...delicious! He licked his lips and moaned out. "Mmmmm, so good..." He turned his head slowly at Komodithrax, eyes narrowed and lips smiling. "You sure you didn't do anything to these fish?"

Komodithrax laughed. "Naw, they're fresh! Hand-caught by me. Glad you like them!"

Zilla Jr got on his side and stretched out his legs. He rested his upper body on one elbow while his knee stuck into the air. He looked very relaxed and comfortable. He locked eyes with Komodithrax and smiled. She returned the grin, and they sat in silence for a few moments, neither willing to come out and admit their feelings.

Alas, the moment was not eternal. Zilla Jr's smile slowly faded, and hi eyes looked into the crackling fire. Komodithrax stopped smiling too and watched in silence, indecisive as for what to say.

"...My mom was dead before I hatched." Zilla began.

It was sudden and unexpected, and Komodithrax channeled all her focus on the boy. Apparently, he was going to tell his story right here and right now

"Killed by the military in New York. I would've had tons of brothers and sisters, but they all roasted in Madison Square Garden...again, by the humans, and I was the only survivor. But when I hatched, I was weak. I wasn't used to the outside world, and the power surging through my body was too much for a newborn like me to handle. I'll never forget my first night out of my egg." Zilla Jr kept staring into the flickering flames, his eyes reflecting its' orange fury. "I was so cold despite the hellfire that surrounded me. I swear, I've never felt so cold in all my life."

Komodithrax kept her eyes on the preacher as he spoke. The rising pathos in her soul was beginning to tear deep into her heart. What a tragic life this poor fellow had.

"I was only awake for a few moments, seconds perhaps, before I passed out. No food, no comfort, no protection...I should have just died right there and then. But I was saved by another monster who pushed me all the way from Manhattan to Brazil, where he left me for the rest of my life...that was my dad."

The girl widened her eyes ever so slightly. This was enough. She hated to see him relive his past, especially due to the draconian conditions and situations he had to deal with by himself. And worst of all, it was his own father that abandoned him. Where was he when his mother died? More importantly, why would he leave him in isolation, away from his own kind? But she did not speak out. She kept silent until the end.

Zilla Jr snorted. "Yeah, some great parenting, huh?"

Komodithrax did not reply. It was an awkward situation to be in for her. What was someone supposed to say to that? She kept gazing at him, hoping to see him turn his eyes back to her just to reassure her that he was fine. But his eyes were glued to the campfire. Not once did they blink or fidget.

"Anyways, it was only a day or two ago that he finally came back for me, and apparently, he hadn't even purposely found me. He went with his other son to help out some friends of his with taking out some bad guys, but his son came across me. I gotta admit, that was the first time I ever felt pure happiness...but when we left, a family of two encountered us at sea, and long story short, they were the ones that separated me from my family..."

Zilla had finally done it. He had revealed the truth to Komodithrax. "Yes...it wasn't a natural tsunami...it was that family." Right then, something flashed in his emotionless eyes. A twinge of uncontrolled rage flickered in his pupils. "...They took my only reason to live. My only joy..."

But his anger subsided as soon as it had appeared. Finally, he blinked and looked up at Komodithrax, who was looking back. Pity, obvious and strong, showed in her face. Zilla Jr tilted his head and gave a weak, forced smile. "But that's life...my life, anyways."

Komodithrax straightened her hunched posture. She stared out above Zilla, into the stars. The reflection on her eyes made them look like constellations, big and beautiful. They looked like their own galaxies, and right then Zilla Jr realized something:

She was a whole other person. She had her own life that she worried about. She had her own views of life. And much like the galaxies that reflected in her eyes, she held secrets too, some that would never be revealed until the end of time.

"...I never had a mom or dad either, Zilla." She began. "I just hatched here on this island, all by myself. I hunted for myself, cleaned myself, cared for myself, did everything for myself…and I love it all. I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's all mine; my special little thing." She sniffled before continuing.

"But with no one to share it with...what's the point?" Her wet eyes looked back at Zilla Jr. "Even though my parents are either happy somewhere else, missing, or dead...I just know that they would want me to find my purpose. To find someone that I can share my island with...that I can share my life with."

Zilla Jr stayed silent.

"Zilla, I don't want things to go back to how they were around here. You probably don't wanna do this, but I want you here…hell, I need you here..." No longer able to conceal herself, she blushed red in her cheeks and snout.

Those words plucked a beautiful cord in Zilla Jr. He also blushed and smiled. He even chuckled a bit, but it was polite and soft. "Komi...It's really soon, and everything is happening so fast. One day, I was alone in the Amazon Rainforest, and then in the next two days, I'm separated from my family, nearly dead and emotionally broken, and washed up on an island with you...and frankly, I wouldn't change a thing about it if it meant not meeting you."

She giggled and held her mouth to hide her smile. "Gosh, Zilla..."

"And you've made me the happiest I've ever been in just a few hours."

She brought her hand down from her mouth and gazed into his eyes. No longer were their feelings concealed. Both felt a passion for each other, and they were not afraid to admit it anymore.

Komodithrax got up and walked over to where Zilla lay before lying down beside him. They smiled at each other.

Zilla Jr spoke in a quiet, tender voice. "Your eyes are so beautiful. Wanna know why?"

Komodithrax nodded slowly. Whatever the answer, she was just happy to be with him.

"Because I can see a hot stud reflecting off of them."

The female gasped and laughed crazily. She threw her arms at him, landing on his shoulders and chest. Zilla chuckled, amused at his own joke.

"Ah...well, your not lying or anything, cutie." Komodithrax teased.

Zilla Jr blushed even more. "Heh, well um, gosh...I uh."

Komodithrax leaned in closer and spoke with a quiet voice. "You don't like being called cute huh? That's also cute."

At this point, Zilla couldn't even stutter anymore. He felt so hot and shy. He laughed nervously. "Hah! Erm...w-well...I-"

He was silenced before he could get his sentence out. Komodithrax's lips connected with his gingerly. Only two seconds after they connected, she pushed her tongue against his lips, requesting access to his mouth. He accepted and opened his lips slightly, allowing her to explore the inside of his mouth. He forgot how to breath. Ecstasy, pure and heavenly, surged through his body, and he shivered with delight. He didn't even feel his arm slide onto her waist. They lay together for a few moments, locked in a searing kiss, neither wanting to break the moment up.

Eventually, Komodithrax backed out, leaving Zilla Jr breathing hot air out of his open mouth. He looked at her and smiled while still panting. She was extremely red and hot now. "W-wow...I think that was a first for both of us..."

Zilla Jr sucked in air and exclaimed "Then we must've done it right because that felt soooo good! Like screw fish, this is awesome!"

The lovers laughed, but quickly returned to business as soon as they were done. Zilla Jr brought Komodithrax's body closer so that their chests and legs grinded together passionately. They both moaned and giggled with delight as their mouths worked endlessly to please each other.

Then, Zilla Jr made a bold and risky move by clasping Komodithrax and rolling on his back with her on top. She exclaimed in surprise but laughed with him once the two were in a comfortable position. She broke the kiss and breathed fresh air to cool her fiery mouth.

But Zilla was not done yet. In a playful manner, he reached up and grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her down to his face again. She shrieked laughter and was once again greeted by his loving lips. They carried on with their little "session".

"...Zilla..." Komodithrax moaned in between their kisses. "...if we d-don't stop now...I don't know if I'll b-be able to later..."

Zilla Jr didn't want to stop. He was feeling so good at the moment, but he refrained from continuing. He panted and looked into her eyes. "Komi, if you d-don't wanna go on, then just tell me, and we can stop right now."

They both said nothing for a few moments while they caught their breath. Komodithrax considered what Zilla had said very carefully. They were alone. They were boy and girl. It was natural. Did she really want this?

Zilla Jr closed his eyes and breathed deep, meditating breaths. He was still overjoyed that he had found someone, or more specifically, someone had found him. He began to calm down. "Besides, I've never actually had-"

"Then let's make this a first for both of us."

Zilla Jr opened his eyes. Komodithrax's expression had gone from tired to seductive, and her eyes narrowed and looked down at him. She winked and leaned back down for another long kiss, to which Zilla accepted. In a matter of seconds, the two were back at it again, though this time, they would not limit themselves. They both giggled happily and excitedly.

And for the next hour or so, Zilla Jr had forgotten about his troubles. They all washed away for the night, and he slept peacefully. No matter what happened to Junior or his father, Zilla disregarded them for the night. For the first time, he felt what it meant to love, to care, and to want the best for another creature.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, this chapter was all about Zilla Jr. Why? Because isn't he the main focus of this story? It's about him growing up, discovering life outside of confinement. Here in this chapter, we see him explore his first intimate feelings for another kaiju. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, thank you all for helping Godzilla: Pathos reach over one thousand views! Seriously, you guys are the best. Look out for the next chapter coming soon!


	9. Disciple

The world was dark. Faint stars could be made out from his blurred vision as well as a strip of blue around the edges of the sky. Morning, very early morning.

Junior's head and body ached mercilessly. His scrunched eyes remained open, blinking in anguish. His mouth was gaping open, sucking in cold air and drying his lips and tongue like desert sands. Not only were they dry, but bitterly icy as well. It hurt his lungs to breath, and he slowly wriggled his head and body, popping his bones and relieving the cricks in his joints.

"Agghhh..."

The noise came from his wincing mouth and face as he sat up, stretching his muscles and flesh. The pain in his spine was bearable, and thankfully his body was still capable of moving around, but his massive headache was agonizing. He could feel his temples throbbing, and he held his head in his hands as if to sooth the pain. Junior looked around him, confused and awed at his surroundings.

Wide piles of debris surrounded him as far as he could see. Particles of dust glided across the land like ash. Junior was covered in them, and when he sneezed, thousands of bits of dust shot from his entire body. He sniffled, smelling the strong odor of saltwater. He blinked several times before realizing where he was.

A city. A broken, flooded city. Not just broken, but absolutely devastated. Small shops and buildings that were once wedged between enormous skyscrapers now lay half buried in the water, shattered with rubble everywhere. The skyscrapers leaked badly with water, and all their windows were either cracked or shattered. Some leaned like branches on a tree, and some had completely fallen and were full of seawater. Junior looked around with his squinted eyes, appalled at this watery ghost town. Hopefully, the city had seen what was coming and evacuated before whatever hit came to them…

Oh God.

Xenilla had done this. Unintentionally, he must have created mountains of water by making that huge explosion, and those mountains must have reached this unfortunate city. Poor human souls, crushed by their very homes or below the debris in a massive watery graveyard. Junior cleared his raspy throat and yawned, exhausted rather than sleepy.

He looked down and noticed that he was sitting in a pool of water. Truly, nothing could have saved this city from this fate. If only Xenilla had not been so desperate for revenge, just to see Godzilla fall instead of himself...the thought made Junior's head ache even more with anger. Damn the devil!

He leaned forward and brought his hands under the water and felt for the concrete ground, which was a good couple meters under, at least over ten. His cold, clammy hands kept him steady as his legs raised from behind him until his feet were planted firmly on the ground. Junior stood up, popping the bones in his spinal cord and stretching his arms behind his back, straining his torso until he grunted and winced in pain. He looked down at his belly, which was dark red with his caked blood. That's right...the stab wound from Xen. Junior growled to himself and caressed his minor injury, wiping away the blood before it coagulated and feeling the sting when his fingers brushed the open cut.

What became of Xen and Xenilla?

Surely, Xenilla had died the explosion. He was dead in the center of it. Hell, he created the explosion! His selfish and pointless desire to kill Junior and his family had sent Xen, his own son, to his death. Junior didn't feel sorrowed or mournful for Xen's apparent death however. Just...interested and curious. Would Xen have turned out different had he not been under his evil father's wing?

Pfft...perhaps, but very unlikely.

After all, Xen was a carbon copy of Xenilla. Although he hadn't directly told Junior or his father, their father-son relationship was evident enough that Xen's sole purpose was to replace his father. It was pitiful, really. And to think that the demon had the nerve and black hearted soul to smite Zilla Jr down…

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

The scream was bloodcurdling. More than that, it was hideously violent. So abominable was the shriek that Junior would not have been able to determine the reason, gender, or age behind the voice. He was brutally tackled by plated flesh and sent flying forward. He cried out as he soared into a pile of rubble, sending dust, concrete, and water exploding everywhere. Quickly, he brought his face out of the debris and turned his flawless body to his attacker.

Xen trembled before him, soaked, bruised, and bleeding. His eyes were bloodshot. He must have had a concussion of some sort because the sacred dark red fluid trickled down the side of his gashed head and from the corners of his lips. He stood with a horrible posture, shaking and holding his left leg with one arm. That left leg seemed to be shattered and broken; it hung uselessly from his hips, being held up only by his arm. His gritted teeth were stained lightly with blood, and hot, raging oxygen exhaled from his mouth and flaring nostrils. All in all, he looked insane; driven over the edge and abandoning all reasoning or values.

After the initial surprise and shock, Junior became alert again, ready for if and when the kaiju struck again. Junior panted, exhilarated by the sudden attack with adrenaline now pumping like rapids through his veins, he spoke no words. None needed to be said, although Xen thought otherwise:

"YOU KILLED HIM...YOU'VE KILLED ME!" Xen screamed maniacally at Junior. He shook his head and yelled back to him "I did nothing! It was all him!". Junior knew exactly who Xen was talking about.

His words had no effect on Xen whatsoever. Blind with rage, the pupils in his bloodshot eyes contracted as he rushed forward on one leg with incredible speed "SHUT UP AND DIE!"

Junior caught the charger with open arms and held him back, straining and grumbling. They were locked in another wrestle as one struggled for dominance over the other. Xen wriggled madly as he forced all the strength he had on his opponent, but Junior was playing defensively, carefully managing his strength just enough to hold him off.

Then, in a momentary loss of caution, Xen roared and lunged his head forward with open jaws and chomped at Juniors snout like a primal predator. He had missed by perhaps centimeters, but it was enough to cause Junior to yell in alarm and reel back, letting go of Xen and losing his momentum. The beast did not stop for a second bite however. Seeing that he had a new advantage that would last perhaps a second or two, Xen leaped forward with herculean effort and crashed into Junior, knocking him down and back onto the pile of debris. Junior sputtered out the air from his lungs when Xen landed on top of his torso.

Immediately, the murderer set to work by breaking off a shard of crystal from his back, not caring about the pain. Xen held it skyward for a few moments, long enough for Junior to realize what was about to happen and widen his eyes. In a brutal stabbing motion, Xen uttered a ferocious war cry and plunged the shard down at Junior's face.

Junior held his hands up just in time to catch the crystal The impact still sent it down to his face, and he held it up, inches away from his eyes. He made strained cries through his gritted teeth while staring at his demise as it quaked in his hands, desperate to rocket down into his skull and pierce his brain. Xen panted furious, insane breaths of air while he heaved down on the shard. Seeing Junior's frightened and desperate expression only made the desire to thrust his weapon into him even stronger. The two battled for dominance in a gritty struggle, one for life and one for death.

The shard began venturing down to Junior's eye at a glacial rate, although it seemed much faster due to how near it already was. Fear burst into Junior's sweating head. Not much longer…

Xen took no delight in his deed. Only rage and insanity. Once Junior was dead, he would either die alone with his wounds or kill himself to escape insanity's infernal embrace…

A bright blue glow burned under Junior, right on his spines.

Xen noticed it out of the corner of his eye, but he was too late.

Junior breathed in under the shard, his mouth glowing blue. And in the next second, a fat blast of blue atomic energy blew from his jaws, striking Xen square in the face. He howled in pain and fell backwards off of Junior and lay still.

Junior heaved a large breath of air into his burning lungs. "Psssoh!" The air tasted bitter and salty, but it was still oxygen that kept him alive. He rested on the ground for a second, then picked himself up into a standing position. Surprisingly, he wasn't even hurt that badly from the battle. He popped his neck and breathed with controlled movements for a few moments before taking cautious steps over to his defeated opponent.

Xen lay still, breathing raspy, strained breaths. His face was still in the same condition as before, albeit with a hotter temperature, so Junior hadn't vaporized him...yet. He spat out a huge spritz of blood and uttered the most pitiful, agonized cry of rage and defeat Junior had ever heard. His bloodshot eyes were wet with tears that formed a glaze over the eyeballs. For a few seconds, Junior felt a twinge of pity for this unlucky creature. It wasn't all his fault that he was this way. Junior sighed. He could not just leave Xen suffering like this. He had to end his torture, so he walked closer to Xen and looked him in the eyes.

Xen looked right back at Junior, huffing and swallowing his blood. He was only able to keep his glare for a few moments before dropping his head and shutting his eyes in defeat. Finally, under sore, pained lips, Xen muttered "Just do it already...let me join almighty Xenilla..." Junior closed his eyes momentarily and sighed again. If this is what he had to do, then he'd make sure he did it right. Xen lay waiting for his demise, accepting it with no dignity or shame.

He felt Junior's arms slide underneath his shoulders. Well, this would certainly be an interesting way to die…

And then Junior hoisted the fallen kaiju into his bosom with a heaving grunt, holding Xen's body up and ignoring the crystals prodding at his torso. Xen moaned out, full of pain and fatigue. The fighting warrior inside of him had died down and accepted defeat, but now that warrior was confused! What on Earth was his executor doing?

Even more surprising, Junior took a step back and heaved Xen more firmly in his grip. The odd thing about what was happening to Xen was the fact that Junior had not spoken a word to him yet. Just grunts and tired panting. Xen did not squirm or try to escape the iron grip; not only was he far too tired and hurt, but he guessed that Junior's strength outmatched his. After all, he had defeated him twice now. He let him live the first time, but what about now?

For quite a few minutes, Junior dragged Xen through the devastated city. Why he was using precious strength and time on Xen was unknown to him, but he was not complaining about his spared life. He had expected a death far too painful to imagine, but instead found himself at the mercy of his enemy...the kind mercy of his enemy. It all made Xen's head hurt more than it already had been. He groaned again and felt his eyes roll backwards into his head, and the quiet angel of serenity came and put his mind to rest in sleep…

…

Xen's dreary eyes winched themselves open. Sunlight beamed down on the Earth and his sensitives eyes, which trembled and blinked several times. Another groan bellowed from his dry mouth and sounded raspy. He cleared his aching throat and gulped down what little saliva was in his jaws. His back leaned against something solid and firm, probably a building of some sort. Painfully, he rotated his neck to his right side and caught sight of a fallen tower that now acted as his backrest.

He brought his head forward and sighed. His arm drifted onto his left leg and flinched in momentary pain. He winced and looked down at his leg to see its' condition. It was horribly mangled, twisted at an odd angle and flimsy like a wet rag. Certainly, his limb was broken. It would take hours to heal with his regenerative powers. But in the meantime, there was nothing he could do but sit and wait. So he rested his head back, yawning and sighing. At least the building was wide enough to provide some amount of shade.

Xen remembered Junior. It was he that dragged him to this spot. Thankfully, he had shown mercy on his soul. Xen squirmed awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of mercy. His father would have never shown something like that to an enemy, and he would be especially disappointed with Xen if he had ever done what Junior did for him.

But Xenilla was dead.

Xen did not want to dwell on it any longer. It would bring even more stress on his soul, and that was the last thing he wanted. He leaned back comfortably and scanned the area for Junior.

"Sit up."

The words came abruptly, calm and controlled, yet stern. Xen jumped a little at the suddenness and turned to his left to see Junior's hands cupped with water inside. He walked over to Xen and squatted down by his face, holding his hands in front of his bloodstained mouth. "Drink."

Xen reared his head back and peered at Junior and spoke with spite. "Where'd you get it..."

Junior shook his head and scowled at Xen. "Doesn't matter, just drink."

This time, the reluctant kaiju opened his lips and leaned his head forward. Junior placed his hand at Xen's bottom lip and tipped the water down his throat. Xen slurped the water, coughing once it went down.

Junior got back up and wiped his hands. "It was the freshest water I could salvage, but there's still a bit of saltwater in there. You have your dad to thank for that." He scowled back down at Xen.

Xen frowned and said nothing. Was this city really his father's deed? If so, he was lucky to be alive considering how massive that wave must have been.

Junior softened a little. He slightly regretted his insult, but hey, just because he kept Xen alive didn't mean that he had to like him. He glanced at Xen's broken leg. "There isn't much I can do about that leg."

Xen coughed once more and wiped his mouth, muttering "I have regenerative properties...I'll be fine in a few..."

"You comfortable enough?" Junior checked Xen's posture and makeshift couch.

This mildly surprised Xen. Junior was acting like a caretaker! "Yeah, I'm fine...thank you."

Junior noticed that without Xenilla around, Xen talked much less formally. His father really did have a big impact on his behavior. Figures; Xenilla seemed like a control freak. Xen responded awkwardly with a quiet "...s-sure...".

Then, Junior turned his back to him and began walking away, but as he walked, he looked back to Xen. "I'll be back in a bit. You're fine on your own, right?"

Xen nodded slowly. "Yes, I'll be fine." It felt very unusual to speak with him like normal decent kaiju after he had just attempted to slay him.

Junior nodded his head once and turned his head back and continued walking away, stepping on the crushed watery cement.  
…

Two hours passed by. In that short span of time, Xen dozed off for a few minutes every now and then. Each time he woke up, Junior still had not yet returned. What exactly was he doing? Xen twisted and turned his back a little to get rid of the stale cricks in his bones. He looked down at his left leg. It looked almost exactly like it did earlier that morning, but the pain was subsiding quite a bit. He extended his left hand out and gingerly massaged his broken limb, flinching a little at the aching. Thankfully, his regenerative body matter was healing the wound nicely. Perhaps just a few more hours and he would be good to go.

Xen heard footsteps from behind him. In a few more seconds, Junior walked in from behind the fallen building, crunching debris and sloshing seawater. He was holding something in his hand, small and pinkish red. He walked closer to Xen and squatted down. The resting boy looked at the object in a mixture of interest and suspicion.

Junior brought it closer to Xen's face for him to see better. "You're probably kinda hungry, and I'm a little too tired to go fetch something bigger, but here." It was a crustacean, crablike with red armor and pinkish flesh in between. Dead already, it hung limply from Junior's hands; some of it's legs dangled from between his fingers like vines on a tree.

Xen sniffed and looked up at his feeder. "...N-no, I'm not that hungry." In reality, he was actually quite hungry. Rarely ever did he actually eat, but after all that had happened to him in such a short amount of time, his stomach longed to be filled once more, but he was too proud to accept it. A part of it was even shyness.

Junior stayed down for a few moments, contemplating his next actions before getting up. Xen watched as he applied pressure to the crustacean's shell until it made a satisfying crack, sending small shards down into the dirty water. Now in halves, Junior set a piece down on a protruding piece of cement building. The flesh was a bright white, slightly pink and red with blood and organs. Junior began walking away again, bringing his half of the creature to his jaws and crunching down delightfully. He turned his head back to Xen. "Just in case you do get snackish...I'll be back soon."

"Wait! Where do you keep going to?" Xen called out. Was he just scavenging around the city or something?

Junior did not turn back, nor did he say anything else.

Xen sighed, irritated at Junior's silence. He watched him walk off for a few moments before bringing his eyes back down to the crustacean. Sitting there on the debris, it actually looked quite appealing to Xen's eyes. He reached out and grabbed hold of its' hard, bumpy body. Bringing it closer to its' lips, the salty aroma of its' sea-stained flesh seduced him to try a bit. He opened his jaws and closed them slowly over his meal. Crunchy at first, then a bit chewy, and finally soft tender flesh. He chewed slowly, cherishing the meal. It actually made his lips curve into a smile, so good was the flavor.

Only after he had nothing left to eat did Xen realize that he had finished his half in a few seconds. Despite the relatively small size of the crustacean, it satisfied his cravings well. He leaned back comfortably again and closed his eyes. There really wasn't much he could do other than sleep and wake up to Junior's return.

…

When he opened his eyes again, Xen could not guess how long he had been asleep, but however long it was, the day had gotten late. The cloudless orange sky glowed dimly on one side of the world, but shined brightly on the sun' side, which was beginning to set. His groggy eyes looked around to see if Junior had returned.

Nowhere in sight.

Although his body must've been nearly restored, Xen felt tired and lethargic. His positioning and current spot felt perfect. Feelings like this were nearly impossible to replicate, because no other sense of pleasure can match that of a flawless position to sleep in, and Xen was definitely feeling it right now. It was so good that he smiled to himself again. He decided to doze off some more and wake up later to see if Junior would return by nightfall. So he took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more, already feeling himself slipping away. He would miss the sunset…

…

Junior had finished digging under another pile of debris. He had still found nothing, and he threw the pieces and chunks down in anger. He exhaled harshly and stomped away from the pile, looking into the orange sunset.

"I'm never gonna find them here. They're either dead or lost in some God-forsaken spot in the world..." Junior sighed and rubbed his face. Aside from looking out for Xen, he had spent the entire day looking through the destroyed city for Zilla Jr and Godzilla, but to no avail. At one point, he considered swimming out into the ocean to search for them, but decided against it. The chances of him actually finding out where they had ended up were incredibly slim, and he was still quite tired. Besides, he didn't want to just leave Xen out here by himself. He could heal and be on his feet on his own, but it's not like Junior was just going to forget that he existed.

Junior's heart sank. Would he ever see them again? Thankfully, he had seen Zilla Jr alive moments before the explosion and waves hit, so at least he hadn't been killed by Xenilla. He could still see the sorrowful expression on his father's face, looking at Zilla gloomily. If those two had been lucky enough to survive like he did, and if they ever reunited, Zilla and Godzilla's relationship might never be the same again.

But even that was wishful thinking.

All of this was Xen and Xenilla's fault, all of this. Junior's face darkened despite the glare from the sunset. They took his family from him, and Junior could have easily done the same to Xen. Instead, he kept him alive, but how does destiny repay his mercy?

By destroying any hope of finding Zilla Jr and Godzilla. His hands balled up into fists. His lungs became hot again, and his mouth became a sauna as his spines lit blue again. For a few moments, his rage overcame his logical thinking. He threw his head to his right side and bellowed a ground shaking roar as a bright blue beam blasted from his gaping maw. He rotated his head across the city, blowing up all piles of debris with his punishing weapon. And as soon as it had started, it stopped.

His fury had been silenced momentarily. Junior closed his mouth and eyes. He stood still for a few seconds, breathing deep therapeutic breaths. With a clear head, more reasonable thoughts entered his mind.

Xen didn't kill his brother or father. Xenilla did, not his son. He only did as he was instructed to do, like a slave to his master rather than a son to his father. Junior sighed. He was not the judge of anyone, nor the god of anything. He began walking back to Xen, past one of the buildings he had shot.

The Empire State Building stood leaning over, ablaze with fire and gradually crumbling to the ground...

…

About a half hour later, Junior sat across from Xen with a pile of burning rubble between the two. The sky had grown dark, and the glowing light of the flames reflected off their colossal bodies, spreading shadows that moved every time either kaiju so much as flinched.

Junior took a great big breath in and out, blowing towards the fire and toying with it, sending small sparks and cinders flying away. "I see you ate the crab-thing I got for you."

Xen gazed into the flames, nodding. "Yes. Thanks for that." He brought his legs up to his chest and hugged onto them. "It was pretty tasty, if that's what you were hoping for me to say."

Junior shrugged. "The 'thank you' was good enough." He stretched his arms. "Maybe an apology would be nice of you to say? Especially after what happened earlier?"

Xen frowned and looked down at his knees. "W-well, sorry….shouldn't you apologize too?"

"Pfft! For what?" Junior chuckled.

Xen snickered briefly and smiled to himself. "For burping on my face earlier...that hurt, you know?"

Now both kaiju laughed lightly with each other; Junior shaking his head and smiling, and Xen looking back at the fire grinning with his teeth. Something new had just clicked in his brain:

"So this is social behavior..."

The two were supposed to be mortal enemies. Yet here they sat, joking with each other by a fire in a devastated New York. Oddly, Xen took a small liking to Junior. Something about him was just very appealing. He seemed laid back and relaxed most of the time, despite the fact that only a few hours ago, the two had fought for their lives against each other.

Then, silence reigned for a few moments between the two kaiju. The fire crackled lightly, occasionally spitting small sparks and cinders from its' blazing mass. Junior kept his eyes on the fire. He hated the silence. It was as if God was forcing them to reflect on their brief history.

He sat across from the son of his father and brother's killer. Although he was hardly responsible, the blood of a murderer still flowed in his veins, and he had demonstrated this trait hours ago. And now he sat here...comfortable, cozy, warm, satisfied while Junior's own family lied at the bottom of the ocean...they should have been sitting here, not their killer. Xen was even smiling. Did he forget who he was or what he had done to Junior?

And just as remarkable as Junior's earlier mercy, gloom and hatred sprouted from the roots of his soul.

"...Why'd your family kill mine?" The words came out of Junior darkly. His eyes looked up at Xen and stared at him blankly.

Xen's smile faded into a guilty frown. "I was afraid you were going to ask that..."

Junior didn't reply. His brows curved downwards into a contemptuous scowl as he waited for Xen to continue.

The latter kaiju had his eyes glued to the wavy flames. He dared not look Junior in the eye. "There's no excuse...I'm sorry."

Junior scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly. "And you expect me to just go with that?"

Xen lifted his head up to Junior. Guilt showed in his narrowed eyes and curved brows. "I can't say anything else other than sorry, Junior! I only did what my father commanded me to!"

Junior leaned back and rolled his eyes. "So you were just being a mister-goody-two-shoes back there? Daddy's boy? Jesus, call the man 'dad' once in a while!"

Xen bit his lip nervously. "He didn't like it when I called him that. I was always supposed to call him father, and nothing else."

Junior kept his scowl. He sighed heavily and shook his head. Xen waited for another volley of angry words, and he got exactly that.

"Tsk, what kind of relationship is that anyway?" Junior was being rather rude. He hated this whole thing. All the mercy and sympathy for Xen had died in him, and was instead replaced by his own anger and grief, though he kept his emotional feelings to himself.

"He was...my father..." Now Xen's own feelings took a sudden turn for the worse. His guilty shame had turned to guilty anger. His eyes darkened and he glared at Junior. "...it's not like you'd understand. You had it easy."

Again, Junior rolled his eyes. "Don't be overly dramatic. You don't know me, and you didn't know my family either, so quit it."

Xen scoffed. "I don't WANT to know about you or your family. I just know that you had a much easier life then I."

"Oh shut up! I could've made your life a whole lot harder just a few hours ago. I could've ended you right there, so at least show a bit of gratitude."

This made Xen particularly angry. "I didn't ask for you to let me live..."

Junior threw his hands up. "Whatever then, man!"

Oddly, this triggered Xen, and he slammed his fist on the ground angrily. "Why are you keeping me alive, huh?! You hate me as much as my father, so why?!"

Junior chuckled sarcastically. "You think I hate you...hah! No, it's not hate, not at all. In fact... I pity you."

"Pfft! There's nothing to pity about me...I'm just a killer, like my father was." Xen shook his head and looked at the dying fire.

Although Xen couldn't see it, Junior was still glaring at him. "Nope...that's the saddest part, actually."

Xen smiled sarcastically and exhaled through his snout. "What? Being a killer is funny?"

"No...that's a terrible thing. Those are terrible people. The funny thing is that you think you're your dad...a killer."

Xen looked up at Junior. "W-what?"

"You know what I said." Junior rocked back and forth slowly, sighing to himself. "I thought I hated you. Thought I wanted to rip your heart out, if you had one. Thought you were just like every other killer out there. But I realized something when I saw how scared you looked. How scared you looked when death was tappin' your shoulder and telling you that Satan's got a plan for you. It made me realize something that was so obvious from the moment my family ran into your's..." Junior slowly shook his head again, pausing briefly before continuing.

"...you're just a kid. A scared, lonely kid, like me and my brother...if I asked you what you were gonna do with your life, you'd just tell me that you'd be like your dad and scare and kill everything. You wouldn't tell me what you'd actually wanna do when you're older. Probably had a strict, hard childhood too, considering how you're dad was with you."

Xen was gazing into the fire, expressionless and still clutching his knees as he listened to Junior speak.

"If I had killed you, you would've gone down telling yourself that your death was glorious or something. But you and I know that you'd be lying to yourself. You'd be scared to die by my hand. You'd have wished that you'd have done so many things before I killed you...so many things to try."

Junior paused again.

"And that's why I didn't kill you, because you're just like me and my little brother." Junior stopped again, the painful memory seeping in his brain. "Of course, he's dead now...I have your 'father' to thank for that."

Xen closed his eyes and winced. He remembered that little kaiju. He was probably minutely older than Zilla, and the awful image of his father striking the poor boy down replayed in his pained head. He breathed carefully, so as not to break under his guilt.

Junior cocked his head and looked at Xen. "Tell me, do you miss your dad yet?"

Xen looked up finally. "W-what?"

Junior leaned back. "C'mon, tell me."

Xen sneered sarcastically. "Of course! Obviously! He was my dad!"

Junior closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Don't lie...just tell me, Xen."

Xen scoffed, but did not speak again. Instead, he crossed his arms and scowled at Junior, thinking.

Xenilla was no loving father. Never did he show any pride or love for Xen, but he had always cared and looked out for him. Was that not what a father was supposed to do?

But Junior's question floated in his head. Did he really miss him? His tyrant, commanding, cold, heartless father? Xen's earlier thoughts came back to him. He just wanted to have someone that truly loved him. That truly cared about what he thought or wanted to do. And he wanted Xenilla to be that person! To be that caring dad that talked about deep things with his son, that raced him across pastures, that offered advice and comfort in times of need…

Now he would never have something like that. And now Junior no longer had that either.

Xen felt lost and guilty. He could feel a burning sensation in his eyes and throat. He spoke with a voice barely above a whisper. "I...I don't know..."

Junior peered at him. "What's that mean, eh?"

Xen swallowed at the lump he felt in his throat. "It means I really don't know..."

Junior softened a bit towards Xen. "Why aren't you speaking normally?"

Xen just shook his head. His eyes brimmed with tears of anger, confusion, sorrow, and guilt all bundled in salty drops of water. He trembled lightly.

Junior sighed and put his hands together. "Are you really gonna cry..."

All the grief and realizations came upon Xen at that moment. His father was dead, Junior's family was dead, they were in some part of the world he had never been to...his life seemed so harsh now. And it was all his fault in his mind.

He breathed out a shaky breath, controlling himself, but alas, a single tear escaped his eyelid and dribbled down his cheek. Not much longer now…

Junior saw this and paused.

"...it's okay to cry, Xen."

Xen glanced up at Junior, and just looking at him was enough. His eyes released the tears, and he put his face down in his hands, crying softly at first. His weeping was pitiful, sounding of shame and grief.

Junior merely watched and stayed quiet. Had he just witnessed someone being crushed? He kept his hands cupped together. "We all have'ta start somewhere."

Soon, Xen's crying turned to louder uncontrollable heaves of uneven air. His tears leaked between his hands. "I-I'm sorry, J-Junior. Pl-please..."

Junior did nothing, nor did he say anything else. He just sat and watched his fellow kaiju mourn. No words needed to be said. This was enough.

After a few more seconds, Xen felt a hand on his shoulder. He could not stop crying, but he already knew that Junior had at last stood up and forgave him…

…

Long after the fire had died, so did the fire inside of Xen. He lay sleeping with tear stained cheeks, peaceful and resting. But Junior was gone.

Not too far away, he stood staring at the sky, thinking of his own family. About little Zilla. He wasn't much younger than Junior himself, but it made no difference to Xenilla. He thought of his father, his role model, his guardian...his loving friend.

Junior felt his own emotions getting the better of him, and he scrunched his face to stop the stinging in his eyes and snout. "Dammit, don't cry man. Don't cry..."

But even he could not keep the angel of sadness from touching his soul, and he sniffled in defeat as tears fell from his eyes. He wept quietly, holding his face in his hands. He was sure he would never see them again.

If only Junior knew that Zilla and Godzilla were still very much alive out there.

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM AUTHOR** : I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I will finally be writing a lemon for those of you who want one, or have been wanting one for a while now, but here's the catch: would you prefer Zilla x Godzilla, or Zilla Jr x Komodithrax? Please comment or message what you would like to see! If I don't get any requests, or maybe out of interest, I will choose who to make it off of. Thank you!


	10. An Actually happy Reunion

"BWAAAAHHHHH!" cried the monster as he breached the surface of the ice cold Atlantic. White foam erupted like lava while dark blue water sloshed and spewed in all directions. The beast shook himself violently, bathing in the sun and bellowing his staple roar that had struck fear in the hearts of humans for generations.

Godzilla wasn't happy. His nostrils flared and exhaled hot, steamy breath full of spite and shock. For starters, it had taken him at least a day to awaken and resurface. He had sank to the bottom of whatever part of the ocean he was in. And the trip to the surface took an eternity!

His whole body felt tensed and strained. Waterfalls streamed down from his eyes, nose and mouth through his panting lips. Adrenaline surged through him, crafted by rage and rush. That explosion had sent him plummeting to the abyss, but he remembered almost nothing of the depths other than the cold inky darkness that surrounded him as he swam up.

Godzilla's rush soon calmed down. The clouds in his mind cleared as he began thinking again. He breathed slowly, exhaling any excess seawater still in his body. He didn't move; his body floated with no drifting. He looked up into the blue sky. A formation of bright white seagulls glided on by, squawking irritably with no rhythm or harmony. Godzilla sighed, massaging his sore chest and sides.

"Ugghhh...what the hell..." His eyes winced in the bright sunlight and at the little but sharp stinging sensations when his fingers brushed over a small cut. Surprisingly, the explosion had done some margin of damage to his nearly indestructible build, but not as much as he expected. No bones felt broken, although there was indeed a crick in every one of his joints. The small cuts were harmless to his overall being, but they definitely showed their presence by stinging. He turned behind him and brought his tail up for inspection. Luckily, nothing seemed off about it, so he let it droop back into the water.

And right then, a heavy feeling came over Godzilla, as if someone had just laid a million tons on his spiritual shoulders. He floated in silence for a few moments, swallowing quietly and hardly blinking.

Was everyone dead? Had Xenilla actually killed off his sons, including his own little devil? No...there was no way...if he himself survived, then Junior definitely lived as well! He was a saurian, just like him! Of Godzillian blood. Yes, he had to be alive...but where? Surely, Zilla Jr must have survived as well. After all, he was Godzilla's true blood-son…

Zilla…

The painful memory came back to Godzilla. His heart dropped even lower than it already felt. His eyes closed as his head slowly shook side to side.

In their last hour together, Xenilla had poisoned Zilla Jr's mind. Poor kid...he couldn't handle the pressure or the bitter truth about Godzilla and the late Zilla Senior. Godzilla could still remember the dead look on his sons' face, full of nothing but hate for his father and grief for his mother whom he would never meet. Oh God...why did fate decide to screw with such a sweet, young kaiju? Zilla Jr deserved none of this. None of it at all.

Was it Godzilla's own fault for all this? Zilla and Junior had nothing to do with he and Xenilla's rivalry. In fact, it wasn't even Xen's business. Yet, the bloody devil decided to attack Godzilla's children...big mistake, and he would have paid dearly for it had he not decided to take the coward's way out and destroy himself to kill all of them. That bastard could rot in hell for all Godzilla cared. He and his miserable son could both say hi to Satan for him while they burned…

No, that was not what he truly wanted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't want anyone to die, let alone get hurt in all of this. He and his children had already almost been killed in Brazil, and he did not want another battle. But he couldn't control his enemy, and now they all paid the price for it. Godzilla shook his head, steamy anger rising in him again. Now his sons were either dead or hopelessly lost, and it was all Xenilla's fault. He breathed faster; a fire in his soul blazed when suddenly he lost all control. He roared out, slamming his fists on the water and shooting out a torrent of blue energy from his mouth.

"WOOAAAH! Keep doing that and you'll burn a hole in my wing!" called a familiar voice.

Godzilla stopped in his fury and jerked his head up to the sky. And all of a sudden, as if by magic, his anger was soothed immediately upon seeing the nostalgic, foolish face of Rodan! The kaiju laughed and clapped his hands in amusement. "What in the hell are you doing out here Rody?"

Rodan smiled and hover just above the surface before landing with his wings acting as a makeshift raft underneath him. "Ah nothin'! Just a nice day for a sea flight. Care to tell why you're all the way out here?"

"Hmf, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." said the king. He shook his head and crossed his arms in disapproval, seemingly at nothing.

Rodan cocked his head and scoffed humorously. "Don't be ridiculous man. I hardly trust anyone else BUT you! C'mon, just lay it on me already!"

Godzilla sighed and looked down. "I don't even think you'll remember him if I tell you my reason."

Rodan snorted. "Really? That's why you think I won't believe you? Well let's see, there's Megalon, Gigan, Manda, erm...that's all I can remember right now actually, but that's a lot! OOOH, WAIT! There's also Dest-Desto-Des...D-E-S-T-O-R-O-Y-A-H! There we go! He had a real mouthful of a name huh? Well anyways, who are you talking about?"

"Xenilla." Godzilla spoke the word with no emotion. He had been patiently waiting for Rodan to finish, and he got the reaction he had expected.

Rodan flung his head back in shock before yelling "WOAH WHAT THE HELL?!" His eyes bulged with small, contracted pupils. He almost fell backwards into the water from sputtering and swaying around in shock. "Wasn't he dead or something?!"

Godzilla merely shook his head. "No...I made the mistake of letting him run off with an inch of his life." He clutched his head with his right hand and breathed heavily into his wrist.

Rodan gulped. "You fought out here with him or somethin'? What happened man?' Before he could get an answer, the avian barely noticed Zilla and Junior's absence. "Wait...where's the kids?"

Godzilla didn't speak, nor did he dare look at Rodan.

Rodan repeated his question with rising worry. "Godzilla, where's the boys…?"

Still, the king said nothing.

At this point, Rodan began putting two and two together. A horrible look came over his face as the realization set in. "Oh...oh no...did he..."

Right then, Godzilla finally snapped his head up at Rodan with fury in his eyes. "YES! HE TOOK THEM FROM ME! FROM THEIR LIFE!" His anger had returned, much more potent due to his friend's constant questioning.

Rodan reeled back. His eyes showed awful gloom and despair. "Oh God...not Junior...fuck, not Zilla..." Sadness washed over him, but he dealt with it in a calmer way than Godzilla was doing.

Godzilla rubbed his temples and breathed deeply. "They might not be dead. They're my species after all..." Rodan said nothing. He sat in silent condolences.

Godzilla himself knew that it was just wishful thinking. His sons were dead…

…

Levitating in the cool blue sky, the great destroyer looked about the sea; his eyes full of spite and anger. Had it really taken a held back explosion to kill Godzilla?

Somehow, Xenilla had lived through his apparent suicide. He scowled at the endless ocean. Somewhere, the dead bodies of Godzilla and his offspring were floating lifeless...or perhaps sunken to the bottom of the sea. Either way, he was unsatisfied with himself. He had acted like that explosion was his full power when he really used a little over half of his true potential! And yet, it took down what some consider the god incarnate of Earth.

No matter, though. So long as Godzilla was dead.

Xenilla sensed a power like his far off into the distance. He wasn't surprised or even mildly glad to know about it either. It meant that his son still lived. Not shocking in the least. After all, he was his own blood; literally a younger version of himself.

With no hesitation or time for pause, he set off to find Xen and reclaim his lost property.

...

Zilla Jr lay awake with a sleeping Komodithrax in his arms, which were wrapped around her waist and bosom, caressing her naval and hips. She lay on her side smiling and dreaming away.

He was content with his situation. Zilla felt as though he could spend all his years like this: holding Komi in his arms, never letting go, loving and making love to her. She was perfect for him, and he nuzzled her neck. Though she was asleep, her tail wrapped around Zilla Jr's leg. So soft, so warm...life couldn't be any better.

So potent was their love for each other that still asleep, Komodithrax turned her head behind her and brought her mouth up to Zilla's, politely requesting a kiss. Of course he accepted, and the two engaged in their first kiss of the day. However many they would do by the end of the day would most likely be immeasurable.

She lay her head back down and resumed her sleep. Zilla smiled to himself. It seemed like he had it all now: a wonderful island, plentiful fish in the sea, and a lovely attractive creature to call his. He slowly detached himself from her and got up, leaving her to moan and turn in her sleep. He left her presence and walked through the forest and down to the beach.

Zilla Jr waded into the water. He had a nice idea at the top of his head to go and catch some breakfast for the two. He grinned while walking into the deep end before he suddenly stopped. A certain noise echoed across the water and rung in his ears. The noise was very faint, but he still knew exactly what it was.

A Godzillian roar.

More than that, Junior's roar.

At first, Zilla Jr didn't believe it. He thought he was just hearing things. He shook his head and blinked several times, convinced that he was just sleepy.

But then it came again.

There was no doubting it. Surely, his brother was calling...which meant he was alive! First came the joy that pounded in Zilla's heart. An even bigger grin sprouted on his face. His brother had survived the catastrophe! He had to get going right now! No time to waste! With a joyous heart, he scrambled even farther out into the ocean, headed for the location of the roar.

But then he remembered Komodithrax.

He stopped and turned back to the island. He had not yet left entirely, and his feet were still planted in the sands under the tide. In his excitement, he had completely forgotten about his mate; his first and newest mate. How stupid was he to leave her without even saying goodbye! And then Zilla also realized something else that made his heart drop.

He was prepared to leave her forever. To go off and never return. Shame on him, he thought. His heart now heavy, he stood indecisively. Oh how badly did he want to reunite with his brother! But if he did so, he may forget all about Komodithrax.

Then, Zilla Jr lightened up. Maybe he could wake her and convince her to come with him! Yes, she could accompany him and Junior! That would be perfect!

But no...the chances of her leaving behind everything she had on this island were unlikely. And it was not as if Zilla and Junior could just come and live on the island. He didn't think he could stand it. Before, he thought he could spend all his life with her on that speck of land in the middle of nowhere. But now that he heard his brother's call, Zilla Jr was reminded of all the things in life he would miss if he stayed on the island. There were open fields to run around in, but it was not the same as running around the world. There were beautiful forests and waterfalls, but it would never change and vary.

No, Zilla Jr could not bring himself to go back and wake Komodithrax.

He could not go back and let her know that he was leaving. That he was leaving her and her home for God knows how long. And he didn't want to leave her either! Sweet, beautiful Komi. She didn't deserve abandonment like this. Zilla Jr wrestled with his mind for a few moments when at last, he turned his sorrowful back to the island and headed out for the roar.

"I'll come back...I promise..." Zilla Jr told himself, sadly paddling away into the sea.

He really wanted to come back. He didn't want to just toss Komodithrax out of his life like this. Surely, he would return for her, and if it was not in the same day, eventually...one day, he would come back.

The guilt was horrible. Now, he swam to the roar with sorrow; the happiness of the moment had been forgotten. Worst of all, Zilla Jr knew he was doing exactly what his father had done with his mother…

…

"Please stop, Junior! Your only hurting your vocal cords!" shouted Xen.

Junior stood by the edge of Manhattan bellowing his roar. He had been doing so for about an hour now, and his throat burned and ached fiercely. His eyes were wincing while his bosom strained with horrible pain. He ignored Xen and kept his roar going until he at last coughed and sputtered mucus and saliva. He clutched his chest and bent over, spitting out the residue that had built up in his jaws.

Teary eyed from the strain rather than sadness, he wiped his face and stood clearing his raspy throat. Junior had been echoing roars with all his strength in an attempt to reach out to Zilla Jr or Godzilla, if they were out there at all. Now he payed the consequences of constant roaring, and he gulped a pained swallow.

Xen stood nearby, fully healed and watching Junior call out. It was sad really; the poor kaiju was calling for dead family. Xen knew better and had not tried to find his own father. There was no chance he could have survived his own bombing. But he had gotten over it while Junior refused to accept his family's death. Xen walked over to the panting Junior, who stood up and faced the kaiju.

"No Xen, I ain't stopping! They might be alive out there, and even if that chance is slim, a chance is a damn chance!" said Junior to Xen. His eyes were narrowed and tired, but they stared right back at Xen, who shook his head and sighed.

"I know you miss your family, and I'm sure it's hard for you to let them go..." began Xen. "...but they're gone now. And your alive! Why don't you just take that and be happy?"

"Because how am I supposed to be happy if I'm the only one around to celebrate?!" Junior said, raising his voice. He looked down and rubbed his forehead in stress.

Xen stayed silent. He really didn't have any right to tell Junior these things. He had no family, let alone a brother to care for, so he could say nothing more to Junior, and he waited.

Junior calmed himself a bit. "Man...he was so ready for life. Ready to live how he wanted to for once. Get old, fall in love, make a name for himself. I was ready for all of that too, till Zilla got screwed over and died for something that he was never involved in. Now it's just me left to live life without 'em or my dad." He paused and exhaled gloomily before continuing with new energy. "But there's a chance he's not gone! What if he's still out there in need of my help?"

Xen listened on, waiting for what Junior had to say next when he suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Junior's abrupt move surprised Xen, who glanced at his hand, then back at Junior. It was a sign of some sort of trust. Did Junior actually trust him?

"And I dunno...maybe you're the one who's right Xen." said Junior. He sniffled and licked his chops. "I just don't wanna accept it..."

"...it's not your fault Junior."

The kaiju looked at Xen. "W-what?"

Xen gave a subtle lopsided smile. "Like you told me about the explosion…you're not to blame for your family's passing."

Junior breathed deeply and nodded slowly. He knew Xen was right. It was neither of their faults. He straightened himself up and shrugged. "Well...I'd hug you, but I don't think you even know what that is, huh?" He chuckled briefly.

Xen blinked and replied shyly "N-no, not exactly. In case you couldn't already tell, I don't have many friends, and father never even so much as patted my shoulder..."

Junior laughed and opened his arms smiling. "It's fine dude. Now c'mere and try your best." He finished his sentence with a breaking voice, unable to say it without smiling and chuckling.

Xen's eyes widened slightly. "Well, uh...erm, okay then." He walked forward slowly and brought his arms up awkwardly. "Don't make fun of me though..."

Junior laughed and reared forward. "I can't make any promises!"

Xen gulped and laughed, slightly nervous. Someone was actually going to hug him. It felt weird though, like after all these years, not once did anything show him affection.

The two walked towards each other. Just as Junior was about to connect with Xen, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. His pupil shrunk tensely as he stopped abruptly. "Wait..." Xen, although surprised, obeyed and stood still. "W-what is it?"

Junior flicked his head to the right. Something was coming out of the water, about two hundred meters away. A figure crawled ashore, out of the dirty New York water and shook itself briefly before standing on it's hind legs. It took Junior a minute to make out what the figure was, but when he realized who came ashore, he gasped, almost choking on his own breath.

…

The broken city of Manhattan awed Zilla Jr when he climbed ashore the watery pavement. Flooded and almost entirely obliterated, the city stood bearing little resemblance to the proud city it had once been. For the buildings that still stood, saltwater leaked from their shattered windows that leaned like an elderly human. Sadly, this would be the first image Zilla Jr would know of New York; a desolate graveyard for hundreds of little humans.

He stood and looked ahead of him. This truly was a sad sight to see. Surely, Junior hadn't done this! It had to have been the explosion that caused the tsunami…

"ZILLAAAAA!"

The voice scared the living soul out of Zilla Jr. He yelped and turned his trembling body to his right. Loud stomping footsteps were rampaging towards him, getting louder by the second.

Zilla Jr's lower jaw dropped when he saw who was coming.

For a second, he couldn't believe it. It was a figment of his imagination; a ghost perhaps. There was no possible way….oh, yep. It was definitely Junior.

And then came the realization that the roars were his brother's. HIS BROTHER LIVED.

With the biggest smile, Zilla Jr turned and sprinted at the lumbering kaiju. The two ran at each other in such an obscure manner that one would think they were foolish lovers in a neo black and white film, but they didn't care. They ran and ran laughing and screaming at each other before they finally lunged into each others' arms.

Zilla leapt skyhigh while Junior held out his arms. He caught his younger brother by the lower waist and squeezed on tightly as if to suffocate the life out of him. Zilla wrapped his arms around Junior's head and roared out laughter while his legs wrapped over Junior's sides and back. The older sibling couldn't laugh; his face was stuffed with Zilla's soft stomach flesh.

The moment was beautiful. They had only been separated for a day or two, but they had lived through those days uncertain whether or not if the other was even alive. It was a great feeling too; the relief was immeasurable. Zilla felt like a little girl and squealed lighthearted and high-pitched roars while he swung back and forth on Junior's body. The victim of Zilla's death hug simply smiled while doing his best to chuckle through the tender white meat on Zilla's belly. "Okay Villa! I fink you foud let me breaf now before I fuffocate!"

Hearing this, Zilla just laughed. His brother's moving lips tickled his stomach, and he stayed latched on to mess with Junior. He yelled in laughter and jumped off as soon as he felt Junior purposely blowing his lips against his belly like a motorboat engine, spitting everywhere and tickling him voraciously. Zilla faced his smiling brother, who wiped his mouth and chuckled before holding out his arms. "Now then! Can we please try that again in a civilized manner?"

Zilla shook his grinning head and leapt into Juniors' embrace, hugging him tightly while resting his head against Junior's chest and neck. Junior let him rest in his hug for a few seconds before he felt Zilla trembling. Soft, sobbing noises came from the younger kaiju while moist tears dropped onto Junior's chest. Ah, first came the happiness...now it was time for the sadness.

He allowed Zilla to let out his emotions and stress onto his chest. The cries stayed quiet until Zilla spoke. "I m-missed you Junior!"

The voice sounded pathetic. Junior felt his own emotions rising as he patted Zilla's back and head. "Yeah, I missed you too buddy. I'm here now." He felt his nose burn while he battled the tears building up in his eyes. Zilla spoke again through his stuttering sobs "I-I love you m-man!"

That was all it took. A single tear dropped from Junior's wincing face. He scrunched his eyes tightly, stopping any more from coming. "It's okay Zilla. I love you too." The brothers stayed in each others' arms, Zilla crying while Junior held him tenderly.

Xen approached the siblings quietly. He had been watching all this time, standing by awkwardly during the reunion. He was a little hurt by Junior forgetting all about hugging him for the first time, but the thought barely affected him. Xen smiled, warming up at the powerful sight before him. He let a few more seconds of silence slide by before finally speaking.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I'd like to say that I'm glad for the both of you."

Zilla sniffled and wiped his eyes, surprised at the voice when he looked up. He was embarrassed again because he knew he looked stupid crying. "S-sorry, I know I look dumb, but..." He stopped when he noticed that the person speaking was Xen. "Uh….J-Junior?"

Junior let go of Zilla while still holding his hands on his shoulders. "Yeah, don't worry Zilla. He's not gonna hurt you."

Xen walked over to Zilla. The kaiju backed away from him slightly, growling to let him know that he was still weary of him. Xen heard this and stopped, raising his hands in a hospitable manner and nodding understandingly. "I know, I know...but let me just say that for mine and my father's actions against you, your brother, and your father, I apologize for all of that, especially for my father striking you down. I am deeply sorry from the bottom of my heart." He finished with a slight bow and a solemn face that soon smiled again.

Junior continued to hold onto Zilla. He caught Xen's attention, and Junior smiled and nodded lightly as if to say "Good job". Xen smiled before looking back at Zilla.

Zilla Jr stayed quiet for a few seconds, eyeing Xen up and down. Then, he let out a wavy sigh and wiped his eyes. "It's okay. I forgive you mister. You weren't the one to cause the explosion, and I have a feeling that if you could, you would have stopped the whole thing."

Xen cleared his throat and nodded. "Correct, I definitely did not want it to get that crazy."

Zilla turned to Junior. "Hey, Junior...is dad here?"

The question stumped Junior. In the moment, he had been squarely focused on rejoicing for Zilla's return. He hadn't thought about that, and he didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, Xen was quick to think. "He hasn't appeared yet, but I'm certain that he's alive considering that both of you proved strong enough to withstand that blast. He likely heard Junior's roars and might be headed this way as we speak."

Zilla Jr's hopeful expression died down, but only slightly. The trick had worked. "Well, we should wait for him to find us *cough cough*"

Xen cocked his head in confusion before widening his eyes slightly. He could sense a small virus in Zilla's body. "Erm, Zilla, right?" The younger kaiju looked at him and nodded before Xen continued. "Alright, well uh, how are you feeling?"

Zilla narrowed his eyes a little. "Mostly fine. *cough* Why ask?"

Xen lifted his hand, which was holding a little, narrow crystal shard, shaped and pointed so finely that it was practically a needle of some sort. "You're a little sick there. Let me help with that."

Junior watched Xen reveal the needle in interest. "If you're sick, then you should let him do it, Zilla."

But Zilla was hesitant. He thought he was cured, but apparently, according to Xen's oh-so-mighty "all seeing eyes", he was still sick. So he got up frowning and walked over to Xen, holding out his arm. Junior just watched on, chuckling to himself as Zilla said "Fine, just get it over with already. It won't hurt too much in the arm, right?".

Xen shook his head with an apologetic smile.

"Not your arm, Zilla. This goes in your butt."

"WAIT! I DON'T AGREE TO THIS ANYMORE! I REVOKE MY DECISION!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all so much for reading! I seriously do appreciate it guys. A big shoutout to one of my main sources of inspiration: the fanfiction titled "Ballad Of A Rising Legend" written by another author in the GRC community, who is a great writer and awesome friend of mine. Go give it a read, because you will not be disappointed (it'll give you something to do while you wait for more chapters for Pathos). Thank you all so much!


	11. We Stand As One

Swept from her dreamscape, Komodithrax felt her mind awaken. She didn't move; her eyes remained closed, wishing to return to the serenity of sleep. She felt hot, but in a rather pleasurable way. She stayed in the same posture of laying on her side, hoping that sleep would come back and hold her head in its' arms.

Then she realized that she was no longer in Zilla Jr's arms.

Her weary eyelids slid open, revealing her amber eyes to sunlight that poked through the top of the trees she lay under. Komodithrax's snout twitched as she sniffled and yawned, stretching her arms and legs while her tail gracefully twirled and slithered around. Where was Zilla?

But she didn't worry for him. Footsteps from deeper inside the forest boomed lightly. What had he been up to while she slept? Surely, it was almost midday at this point, so why let her sleep for this long?

With not much else to work with, her imagination pictured all the things Zilla could have done while she slept. Perhaps he went out for a relaxing swim. Understandable; he might've needed to wash up after their night spent together. Komodithrax chuckled subtly to herself, finding humor in the thought. Or maybe he had gone out to fetch them breakfast. How wonderful would it be to see him walk through the trees with handfuls of trout or tuna! She smiled at the cute scenario.

The footsteps became louder as they approached. Komodithrax turned to them and lay back on her side, waiting for his appearance with a big smile and hearty, loving eyes. She couldn't be happier.

But it wasn't Zilla who emerged from the trees.

"Hello, pretty girl..."

Komodithrax gasped, eyes wide and reeling back in her spot. "H-huh?!"

"Hmm...yes, you'll do."

She backed away from the creature, but he was far too fast. He grabbed onto her voraciously as she cried out "No! L-let go! NO!"

"Yes...you'll do just fine dear..."

...

"The Earth is nothing. It is small, covered in bitter saltwater, and teeming with little humans...tsk, and to think that they are the dominant species of this world. Their ignorance to my power is insulting; they should be throwing themselves at my feet, begging and praying for mercy.

So small and sad this little orb of water is. Mouselike in the face of its' greater cousins like Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn...what purpose does this runt planet serve?

It is dying; polluted, infected...and even as their world falls, the humans only worsen its' condition. They're far too busy slaying each other with meaningless war for resources and disturbing Mother Nature's sleep for her supplies to notice the damage they're causing. When this world falls, they only have themselves to blame."

The preacher levitated across the darkening sea, holding a light hazel creature in his arms. The female was unconscious, laying in his arms like a groom would hold his bride.

"And when I show myself to this world, there is no respect. No fear...nothing. So I must put these lowly creatures in their place…...below my majesty. Of course, there was one beast that refused to bow. That refused to submit, and my foolish pride and confidence overcame me in our first battle."

The female shivered in his arms, cold with a kafkaesque nightmare. Her captor could sense the images in her mind, but his eyes were focused on the piece of land that slowly came closer and closer as he traveled above the seawater.

"But I've gotten my revenge...I've spilt my enemy's blood in his own ocean, and it nearly cost me the life of my son...but I know he lives, and he waits for my return to submit his obedience to my will, but waits alone he does not. And it is quite humorous, truly."

The beast glided through the thick mist that had surrounded Manhattan and came into view like an ominous phantom ship, much to the shock of Zilla, Junior, and Xen.

"Who would have thought that I, the godly Xenilla, would have the ludicrous treat of shattering my enemy's children?"

…

The three juvenile kaiju stood in a line, staring at Xenilla in pure awe and horror. The monster had a crazed look in his eyes. If he already seemed like a psychopath before, he was a madman now. The beast had been unleashed.

There was first the initial terror that came over Zilla Jr. The one who had tried to kill him, tried to kill his entire family, levitated before them with doom in his eyes. Zilla could manage no more than a whisper. "N-no way..." Junior stood by, equally horrified. Without his father beating down the beast, Xenilla certainly seemed much more intimidating. Xen stared with wide eyes. He felt different from his fellow kaiju however. There was a certain...comfort. His father lived...his creator lived. But what did that mean for Zilla and Junior?

"Well now, hello children." sneered Xenilla with a taunting and dark voice. There was a sick smile to his usually stern face, and his eyes were slightly redding up. He looked over to Xen and cocked his head with a swift motion, telling Xen to come by his side. "My son...come now, away from these rats, so that I may slaughter them swiftly. I have a gift for you as well..."

Xen gulped nervously and began his answer. "F-father...I-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by Zilla Jr, who frantically yelled "KOMI?!" The young kaiju began sweating and balled his fists up.

Xenilla glanced down at Komodithrax before looking straight at Zilla with the evilest grin. "Yes, she is the gift."

Komodithrax moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Mmmmwaaah? W-whuuh?" Her vision was blurred with drowsiness, and her head spun.

Junior glanced at Zilla briefly before looking back to Xenilla. He had not spoken once yet, but his mind processed the new creature. "Hmm...Zilla met someone?"

Xen blinked twice and stuttered "Uh, what?"

Soon, Komi's vision and thinking were restored, and she blinked several times before widening her eyes at the horrid realization of where she was. She looked up at Xenilla's awful face and squirmed desperately to escape, but he was too strong for her. He held her tightly in an uncomfortable way. She frantically looked over at Zilla Jr with fear in her eyes. All he could do was stare back with the same, bulging eyes.

Xenilla looked back at Xen while keeping his iron grip on Komodithrax. "Yes, a gift for you child. I came across her as I traced your energy to this disgusting wreck." He looked around briefly. "I presume this is my work, hmm? No matter...I bring you this creature as a present! A delicacy for you to spread the petals of this flower and savor your reward."

Zilla Jr almost screamed at Xenilla when he finished. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Komodithrax took in what her captor had said. A new type of fear bled into her soul. She kicked and squirmed voraciously, and when she realized that there was no escape, she flung her head around shrieking horrific yells. "No! You can't do this! I...I...N-NO!"

Junior gasped, disgusted at Xenilla's sick intentions with this poor female. "Woah! Let her loose, Xenilla! She's not a part of this!"

Xen watched, shaking his head with fear and shock. This was his father's plan?! He didn't even know the bloody girl! "Father! Please reconsider your actions!"

"MY ACTIONS ARE JUST!" boomed Xenilla. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK WITH SUCH INSOLENCE TO YOUR RULER?! Do you not see the gift I have for you?! Think, boy! THINK!" Komi continued crying and kicking about, begging for release.

Zilla Jr growled and stepped back momentarily to build momentum. Without any prior warning, he sped off towards Xenilla, roaring and snapping his jaws before he suddenly stopped, dripping with furious sweat.

Xenilla had one of his hands in the air, sticking his index finger out and shaking it playfully like a parent, scolding Zilla. "Ah-ah-ah, naughty boy! Do not be so hasty with your actions! Another step out of you, and I'll make sure this one suffers the consequences." He looked down at the terrified Komi, then back at Zilla Jr, who stood breathing ferociously.

Junior took a step forward towards his brother. "Zilla, calm down." he began.

But Xenilla wasn't tolerant of any other chances. He raised his finger at Junior now with a deathly look. "Another trouble-causer?! Take one more step, damn you..." Junior stopped immediately, nodding with an understanding. "Listen, deal with us, not her. She's done nothing!"

But Xenilla was no longer paying attention to Junior. Instead, his hand was hovering over Komodithrax's chest, then over her waist, and finally to her lower waist; dangerously close to the spot between her legs. She watched in silent terror, fearing the worst. Xenilla's eyes widened with shock. He could sense something else within her body...a different DNA type...Godzillian DNA.

And then the dread realization came over him. All were silent. He shook his head, slowly and softly at first before roaring with anger. Komi cringed and huddled herself under his wrath while the three other kaiju stood by, tensely waiting for what came next.

Xenilla looked Zilla dead in the eyes. "You've spoiled her, haven't you..."

Zilla Jr continued breathing furiously. "She belongs to me...it was my right."

"YOU'VE TAINTED HER PURITY! TAKEN THAT PRIVILEGE FROM MY SON!" hollered Xenilla. " *sigh* Alas...she will not bear you a child. You've failed your "right"."

Zilla Jr stood unmoved, but a small bit of him was relieved to hear the news. He didn't think he would be ready for children just yet, but the thought was dwarfed by the immediate situation.

"But she may still serve a purpose for me...yes, indeed. My son will carry on my blood with hers' and my line will be everlasting...Xen, my child...come here." Xenilla motioned for his son to come to him.

Xen looked nervously at his father, then to Junior. He stood carefully, shaking his head "no!"at Xen, attempting to warn him not to. But he could not just disobey his father like that, so he began taking slow steps over to Komodithrax and Xenilla, much to the dismay of Junior and Zilla.

He approached his father and waited for his next words. Xenilla smiled and held out his hand, caressing Xen's head for the first time ever. "Feast your eyes son, for you will most certainly enjoy your prize when nightfall comes."

The stroke surprised Xen. He said nothing, wanting the stroke to last forever. Why had his father never done something like that to him before?

Xen looked down at Komodithrax, who trembled and stared back in terror. She was panting silently; beads of sweat running down her sleek, attractive figure as she lay in Xenilla's arms. Truly a beautiful creature, and she was all for him. His to touch...his to love…

Why would he pass up this opportunity? His father was alive. He felt an affectionate stroke from his father for the first time. And he would later make his mark with this stunning female. Where was the sin in any of this?

And seemingly with no hesitation, he suddenly lunged at Xenilla, his crest flashing intensely.

The kaiju was taken by surprise. He cried out, dropping Komodithrax and reeling back. But he felt no punishing blow. Instead, he opened his eyes to see Xen holding Komodithrax in his arms. In the next moment, the boy set the girl down and frantically cried out "Run!". Komodithrax did so without any delay, and she ran into the comforting arms of Zilla Jr. They hugged affectionately as she cried in his arms. "Why did you leave me alone like that?!" Zilla Jr did not answer, but instead caressed her gently. Now was not the time for resolve. Junior took advantage of the confusion and hurried to Zilla and Komi, wrapping them both in his arms. Attacking now would have been foolish.

Xenilla glared at Xen. He felt betrayed, dishonored, disrespected. "How dare you..."

The traitor stood back with an expression Xenilla had never seen on his face before. There was no contempt like he had been expecting. Instead, a face of sadness and anxiety looked back at him. What was going on with his son?!

Xen spoke after a few moments of silence. "Father…I love you. I am yours, and I give you my obedience and trust."

His father gave him no time to finish. He swept his hand out angrily and snarled "Rubbish! You have no respect nor do you have a shred of obedience with me! Your latest actions speak for themselves!"

But Xen carried on after he lashed out. The kaiju took soft, little steps towards Xenilla, speaking with a surprisingly calm voice. "Please understand! I only did what had to be done!"

Of course, Xenilla was stubborn and raged out again. "You know nothing of responsibility! Of right and wrong! You're nothing at this age!"

"But that's where you're wrong! No matter how old or how young one can be, sin and immoral acts are ALWAYS wrong! You've kept me ignorant to such topics, and I refuse to be subjected your objectivism any longer! In your own eyes, you see all that you do as justified and right. But you've caused more deaths and sadness than anything this planet has seen!"

"I still manage to miss your point, fool! Why should you or I care what happens to this planet and its' inhabitants?!" Xenilla roared.

Xen took a few more steps forward, calm as ever. His eyes only grew wider with pity as he neared Xenilla. Junior watched anxiously, worried about if Xen was going too close. His father seemed unpredictable at this point, but the brave son continued walking on. He was determined to get something across.

"Because this is OUR world now! And we certainly don't need to take it by force! We don't even need to TAKE IT! You see yourself too far above our fellow kaiju, and the world is against them, and if they're against them, they're definitely against US! Aren't you tired of this?! Enough is enough, father...it's not just enemies and allies, but you and me. Have you not noticed that I am unhappy? Unsatisfied with my existence? Of course not, because you're only focused on stupid revenge and power! Have you never thought of me as a child rather than your heir? Do I not deserve happiness simply because you created me by force?"

Xenilla shook his head with violence and anger. "Do not speak of such silly things! You serve one purpose, and that is all! Don't you dare to forget your place..."

Be it out of bravery or stupidity, Xen did not stop. He kept walking towards Xenilla, desperate eyes pleading with the beast. "But I DO! I DO have more to my life than being a simple clone! I have my own feelings, my own thoughts, my own views, my own body, and you've done everything you can to make me forget that. But we all change." He stepped forward a few more times, nearly in contact with his growling father.

"And I know that you can change too, father."

For a second, Xenilla stopped growling. His eyes remained serious and deadly, but a twinge of confusion showed in them. "What?"

Xen nodded and took a deep breath, never breaking his sight with his father. "Yes, I believe in you. It's only now that I realize that you never asked to be this way. How difficult it must be to keep your reputation as a tyrant...but even I know nothing of your origins, because you never spoke to me about things other than my training. For all of my life, it's felt like you were a harsh instructor rather than a father. And despite all the damage you've caused, all the sadness you've brought, all the lives you've took...you can still repent."

Xenilla panted heavily with angry and confused breaths. "Bah! Don't feed my mind this garbage..."

Xen reached out slowly to his father, despite the danger that faced him. "It's not garbage, it's love. It's my love for you, father. I've never told you this, and neither have you, but I will say it now in the time that you and I need it more than ever before: I love you."

The father stood speechless. He said nothing but continued to glare at Xen, but there was something odd about his glare. Something...different, in his eyes.

Xen fully extended his arm, reaching out and planting it gingerly on his father's right shoulder. Xenilla said nothing, keeping his stare at him while the boy kept speaking. "I love you, I love you, I love you. It's time for a change, and we can only start that change with love. I want to be your son...not your replacement."

All these words struck cords in Zilla, Junior, and Komodithrax's hearts. They were outspoken; words of truth and compassion. They could not help but manage a subtle smile. Komi sniffled lightly and watched on, moved by the incredible moment.

Zilla Jr was reminded of his own father. In their last moments, he thought he hated him, but now he realized that he still loved him. There was no reason for hate, no purpose. There had already been enough sadness and hate. Zilla smiled and held Komi tightly. Junior watched the two briefly and chuckled very quietly.

Xenilla looked at his son, no longer with a face of hate. Instead, he stared expressionlessly. Xen smiled and waited for his response. He was glad to have gotten that out of him. The symphony of sorrow and despair had finished their requiem. Not another note would they play; not another string to tug at. A new life for both of them had begun.

And right at that moment, Xen was sent flying backwards with a horrible cracking noise.

Zilla, Komi, and Junior gasped, eyes wide.

Xenilla's open palm stuck out, glowing a bright yellow color with bright lightning-like trails in his hand, trailing like veins down to his elbow. His face remained expressionless as he stood holding out his hand and watching Xen crash through endless piles of rubble.

He had struck him with some indescribable strength and ability. The force was tremendous, and there had been an intense flash of sparks from the impact, which had hit Xen square on the chest. He plummeted through one final pile of concrete before halting his death slide. He landed on his back harshly and lay still; head staring up at the dark orange sky.

With no hesitation whatsoever, Junior sprinted towards the fallen kaiju with all his speed. He panted and panted, running unusually fast until he at last reached Xen and fell to his knees with a horrified face. "X-Xen!"

His eyes were not focused on Junior. His mouth and nose trickled thick, dark blood while his squinting, bloodshot eyes pointed at the sky. A flock of white seagulls flew by; dark silhouettes in the orange sheet of Earth. Already, he felt his vision fading and a loss of feeling in his body. A bitter coldness came over him. Junior could only watch on in horror, looking down at the awful crater left in his chest. "Just breathe, buddy! Just..."

Xen's eyes followed the flock, as if observing nature for the final time.

A smile came to his red lips.

"I tried...I thought...I thought I could change God..."

Slowly, his eyelids drooped like theater curtains, meaning only one thing:

Closure.

Junior stayed silent, watching his face. Despite the blood, he looked asleep. Junior's hand slowly moved over Xens' statue-like face, caressing it gently. He felt his lower lip quiver and his eyes water. He had stayed by his side until the bitter end, and now that the end had come...sadness remained.

With his other hand, Junior brought it up to his face and covered his mouth, breathing as calmly and quietly as possible. Zilla Jr and Komodithrax watched at a distance in sullen silence.

Suddenly, Junior let out an abrupt heave of air and sobbed into his cupped hand, small droplets of tears streaming down his face. He had witness the death of a child, ready to start new, to start fresh. Ready to make the world just that much better. And he would have been a good friend.

Xen's only friend.

Junior cried into his hand, not loudly, but certainly mournful. He lowered his head and brushed his hand over Xen's lifeless chest, feeling the cold, dead skin. "God….I'm so sorry this happened…..."

Komodithrax felt her own eyes burning, but she stopped herself from shedding any tears and burrowed her face in Zilla's neck. He watched on, batting tears of his own. He didn't know Xen very well, but now he would never know. None of them would ever know what the boy was like under his faked personality; no one would ever see his true heart.

Komi trembled lightly. Zilla Jr brought her closer and hugged on more tightly, but she suddenly broke away from him and jerked her body back to the murderer and screamed "You killed him! YOU'VE KILLED YOUR OWN DAMN SON!"

Xenilla stood up; his hand shaking. His eyes seemed to glimmer in the orange light as he stared ahead at Junior weeping over Xen's body. With a monotone voice, he uttered "I did what I must. I cannot allow any distractions...not even from my son."

With abrupt, uncontrolled rage, he shrieked at Zilla Jr and Komodithrax "AND YOU TOOK HIS PURPOSE! YOU!". The two stepped back, Komodithrax with furious tears and Zilla with a stern, cautious face.

Xenilla pointed an accusing finger at the couple, panting madly. "He was no good anymore...not fit to be my replacement..."

"He would have rather died than see himself become the monster you are..." Zilla and Komi looked behind them to see the voice coming from Junior. He stood walking towards them with rage in his face, despite the calm but dreadful tone in his voice.

"YOU SEALED HIS FATE, BOY!" hollered Xenilla. Hot air steamed out of his flaring nostrils.

"I showed him the light. You would have done nothing but returned him to darkness." said Junior, still calm as ever. He stood next to his brother, lined up with Zilla and Komodithrax facing the devil before them.

Xenilla stomped his right foot forward, quaking the ground with a sick smile on his face, smeared with insanity and unholy rage. "No matter…I can promise you that my merciful offer of a swift death is no longer available for you or your pathetic sibling. I will break everything in the young one and use his blood to drown you. Picture this for a second. Let this sink in, because soon, the only other thing sinking in will be dark, red blood streaming down your throat." He looked over at Komodithrax as his grin spread even wider. "Oh, don't fret, dear. Once I've had my fun with them, I'll move on to you, and the true enjoyment begins there...you will carry my seed and bear me a son. I expect you to nurture and care for it when the time comes. Once you've done so, your life is yours again."

Disgusted, she snarled and bared her sharp, perfect teeth. The three kaiju backed up and entered their respective combat stances; Junior with equally spread knees and raised hands, Zilla with a lowered back for boosted trajectory, and Komodithrax on all fours with her hind legs and rear skyward, ready to pounce. They all uttered their roars; roars that stood for ferocity, vengeance, and courage.

Xenilla's face changed. His smile faded as he realized what they were doing:

They would fight until they each met their own ends.

He snarled and puffed his chest out before uttering his ear piercing screech of a roar. "So be it! I'll gladly wear you down for your demise!" And with this final statement, he charged forward, stomping with all the rage in the world.

Junior held his arm in front of Zilla and Komi. Before they could question his motive, he charged straight at the lumbering Xenilla, holding his arms open. The two caught each other in a grizzly grapple, snarling and snapping at each other's jaws while wrestling hideously. Xenilla seemed to have the upper hand and was already beginning to tower over Junior. The struggling kaiju bent his back, looking up at his competitor. Xenilla was snapping his jaws like giant scissors, intimidating Junior and sparking the fear intended. Momentarily, Junior looked back at Zilla and Komi, frantically nodding his head at them, signaling for something to be done.

Then, Zilla Jr understood: his brother was acting as a tank, brute forcing his way with Xenilla as a method of keeping him busy so Zilla and Komodithrax could take advantage of the situation and attack. He nudged his mate quickly, and the two looked into each other's eyes and nodded before splitting up and running around the grapplers. Now behind Xenilla, they both lunged at his vulnerable back and sides roaring.

Zilla Jr sunk his talons and teeth into Xenilla's thick hide on his right shoulder and ribs while Komodithrax attached herself to his left side and tore away at the scales, causing the beast to roar out. He lost his advantage in the grapple and was shoved harshly back by Junior, causing the beast to stumble as he reached behind him for the sneaky attackers.

His right hand latched onto Zilla Jr's neck firmly. He threw his arm back in front of him, sending the lizard crashing down in front of him roaring and squirming. He lifted his foot to crush Zilla's chest, but cried out in pain as he felt Komodithrax's deadly fangs pierce the more vulnerable tissue on his neck. With both hands, he reached behind him and grabbed hold of her throat, causing her to gag as he brought her in front of him. Xenilla held her above the ground, choking her and smiling at her struggle. Her face turned red, but she kept her ferocious expression, staring straight at him before he suddenly let go as a bright blue ray of energy bombarded Xenilla's right shoulder. He roared and was pushed to the side by the impact, holding his shoulder. Komi helped Zilla to his feet. They looked over to their side to see Junior standing with his mouth steaming hot. "Get away!" he yelled as his mouth and spines flickered blue before unleashing another pillar of atomic energy straight at Xenilla. Zilla and Komi leaped out of the way just in the nick of time.

The beam should have crashed into Xenilla's chest, but instead, the beam shot out to the sky! Junior stopped and saw that his target had materialized a crystaline shield that reflected his ray to the sky. Behind the shield, Xenilla grinned and began charging his own power weapon before his shield was shattered by Zilla Jr leaping straight through with his spines pointed straight at it. Xenilla felt the prick of the sharp spines and reeled back, grunting and holding his pricked chest. While Zilla was still recovering, Xenilla charged forward and leapt out with his knee, smacking it straight into Zilla's lower jaw and sending him flying back roaring in pain. "Zilla!" yelled Junior. He began charging his breath again when suddenly, another, much brighter sky-blue beam shot out at Xenilla's chest, making him roar out and extend his arms to block the searing beam.

Zilla popped his neck and looked over at Junior, who was looking over at Komodithrax. She had fired the beam, and her mouth steamed as she snarled, threatening for another.

"Wow, hot and dangerous..." thought Junior momentarily.

Xenilla brought his hands down. The thinner skin on his arms were ablaze, burning away the skin, but he merely smiled as the fire died out quickly. His tissue regrew with incredible speed, looking good as new, albeit slightly moist. He looked straight at the female warrior with a sinister grin. "Well now! Feisty, are we?!"

She snarled again and assumed her combat stance once more. She cautiously crawled closer to Xenilla, circling the monster as he grinned. "Oh please, I'd rather you be in prime condition for when you bear my son rather than with broken limbs." Komodithrax snapped her jaws angrily, unwilling to waste her spit talking to him. He shrugged. "But, I guess that after my child is delivered to me, I can use your flesh as his nourishment if you decide life with me is too unbearable." He finished with a dark tone.

Zilla had already recovered. He used this distraction to his advantage and rushed towards Xenilla again, this time headbutting the side of his knee, bringing Xenilla down with a grunt. He reacted by swinging his arm at Zilla, smashing it into his ribs and flinging the kaiju back roaring. Junior stomped forward, furious at his enemy. "You're gonna regret that..."

Xenilla sneered back at Junior and faced him. "Come to me! Embrace your doom, child!"

He had completely forgotten about Komodithrax behind him.

In a matter of seconds, he felt her punishing talons sink into his back again, roaring out and reaching behind him, scraping at her back and arms. She winced and held on tightly. Xenilla almost found a good grip on her when he suddenly felt intense heat blast his face. A bright blue light blinded him with pain as he stumbled back from another one of Junior's atomic blasts. Komodithrax jumped off just as Xenilla fell backwards, clutching his face. Zilla Jr picked himself up, panting and drooling a bit of blood, which he licked off his lips and approached the downed enemy. Junior and Komodithrax walked towards Xenilla. Was he already done? It had been far too easy…

Xenilla groaned, covering his face. "P-please, no more! I can't take much more of this!"

The trio kept their glares at him, but did not say a word. They waited for his hands to be raised in submission. Apparently, that was all it had taken.

"I'll stop now! No more!" pleaded Xenilla. His body trembled as he spoke. A long silence took place as he slowly raised his hands off of his face.

"I've held back long enough. Playtime's over, and you've all been bad children." muttered Xenilla darkly. He ripped his hands from his face and opened his mouth, sending a bright yellow volt of lightning straight at Junior's chest, which sent him flying backwards crying out. Zilla and Komi gasped and charged the downed beast, but they also felt the harsh sting of his painful breath. They were zapped and sent dropping to the ground, quaking in pain and groaning. Xenilla stood up and grinned while raising his hands skyward, roaring as the giant crystals on his shoulders flickered a pinkish color. Beside Zilla and Komi, two giant stalactite crystals emerged from the earth, sending dust and water particles everywhere. They glowed a bright white, standing tall and sharp.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" chuckled Xenilla. "You have no idea who you've challenged, foolish kids." The crystals crackled with energy that trailed over to Xenilla's crest and shoulder crystals, filling him with power. Zilla and Komi slowly picked themselves up, wiping the dust off themselves before getting electrocuted again, sending the two of them back down crying out in pain.

Xenilla laughed as he watched the two struggle. "Hah! Make this easier on yourself...or better yet, do keep trying! It entertains me so!"

Suddenly, the crystal on the left shattered to pieces, pummeled through my Junior's shoulder tackle. Xenilla looked over in surprise. Junior charged Xenilla roaring and reaching out to tke him down. A fat crystal materialized in Xenilla's right hand as Junior charged, and with tremendous power, he swung the crystal like a club straight into Junior's left cheek, breaking the crystal on impact and sending the kaiju down like a tower. He landed with a loud boom and lay still, dripping blood and nasal fluid from his mouth and nostrils. His eyes rolled. His head ached massively. Severe damage had been done. He coughed blood and groaned out in pain.

Xenilla wiped the shards off of his hands, shaking his head and smiling. "Ah, what a pain that must have been!" He reached down and grabbed hold of Junior's neck, holding him by the throat and choking him. He hoisted him up and observed him for a few moments, taking joy in watching the kaiju squirm and choke. Suddenly, with a great heave, he tossed Junior away. He crashed and slid through the debris and landed in between Zilla and Komodithrax, who were still stunned by the crystal. Zilla's wincing eyes directed themselves to Junior, who was panting and bleeding profusely. "J-Junior..." Komodithrax lifted her head slowly and watched helplessly. She panted and looked over at Xenilla. "Y-you're dead..."

As if in response, Komodithrax felt a cold, hard object pin her down. She struggled to move, but she could not lift her belly from the ground. Junior cricked his neck over to Komi and saw a crystaline encagement over her body. He tried to tell her with his weakened voice. "T-Trapped!" She heard this and turned her head to reply, but only witnessed as crystals clamped over Junior himself, trapping him on his back. He struggled, even though he knew it was futile. She trembled under her imprisonment, barely even able to squirm. Xenilla sighed, walking towards the fallen kaiju. "Already down, just after a mere demonstration of my true power, hm?"

The only one still free from his traps were Zilla Jr. He tried lifting himself up. Neither he nor Komi had expected the volts from the crystals to sting that much. It had hurt so bad, his body was still shivering from the electric pulses. It was enough to kill an entire city, and it was directed straight into his body. Junior watched his brother pick himself up painfully. He shook his head and sputtered "N-no Zilla!"

Zilla limped over to his brother and knelt down, wobbling from the pain. "Ungh...I'll g-get you out Junior. I'll g-get-"

Xenilla had reached Zilla Jr and slammed his rock hard fist straight into his ribcage, sending the kaiju toppling on his side, groaning and holding his side with shaky hands. Both Junior and Komi saw this and desperately struggled to break free, both their efforts fruitless. Xenilla drew back his fist and walked over to Zilla, snickering and taking long, ominous steps. Zilla lay clutching his side. The pain was far too great to stand, and surely, something inside of him must have broke. His eyes were little more than slits, watching in horror as Xenilla got closer, each step like a dark piano key telling him death was near.

"Where's your attitude now? Unable to speak?" uttered Xenilla. He crouched down by Zilla Jr and locked eyes with him. He extended his left arm and unexpectedly caressed the top of his head. His hand trailed down along the backside of his neck, stopping at the beginning of his dorsal spines. He genuinely enjoyed petting his downed foe as if establishing dominance to a lowly dog. Zilla only watched on. He opened his mouth and let out a cry, sounding like a lost child rather than a fearsome reptile. Xenilla cocked his head in amusement. "Aw, are you hurt? Perhaps there's something I can do about that."

His hand trailed off of his neck and down to his aching ribs, where he applied light pressure. Zilla groaned out, squirming weakly in pain. Xenilla kept his eyes on the kaiju the whole time, savoring the experience sadistically. He pushed harder, causing Zilla Jr to cry out louder. "S-stop!" The tormentor heard his cry of mercy, but he only kept pushing harder. He finally pushed until he heard a sickening pop. Zilla yelled out in agony, scrambling weakly to get up. He was going through pure hell right now.

From where they lay trapped, Komi and Junior witnessed his pain. Junior uttered raspy, weak roars as he struggled, losing both life and power by the minute. Zilla's cry of pain only made him more determined to escape from his shackles and murder his brother's tormentor. Komodithrax was weeping. She let tears roll down her face as she watched the horror. There was nothing she could do. Both her and Junior were exhausted and did not have enough energy to fire up another beam.

Eventually, Xenilla stopped toying with Zilla's bones. He grabbed the kaiju by the nape of his neck and grasped the thick beginning of his tail with his other hand, carrying him like a pest. "I grow tired of this. Do you know what other fun activity I have planned for you next, dear boy?" taunted Xenilla. Zilla could not speak. He moaned while being hoisted up painfully. His head drooped down in defeat, staying silent. Xenilla looked over at his prisoners and grinned. "Oh don't worry; you get to watch."

With that, he dragged Zilla a few feet away, standing so that both Komi and Junior saw them both; Xenilla in all his glory, and Zilla in all his agony. The beast dropped his prey harshly in open grounds, letting no obstacles obscure his audience. Zilla began reaching slowly with his arms, trying to crawl away when he suddenly screamed in agony at the sudden stomp of Xenilla's foot on his left arm. A horrible snap echoed through the destroyed city, piercing Junior and Komi's ears as bad as Zilla's scream did. For a few seconds, Junior went mad, wriggling violently in his crystal bindings, flicking the blood from his lips in all directions yelling "YOU LET HIM GO, DAMN YOU!". Komi saw her mate's pain and cried "Please just leave my Zilla alone! Stop this!". No longer was she confident or stubborn with her way. She just wanted it all to stop; to end her mate's agony.

Zilla panted uncontrollably with shock and searing pain. His frantic eyes brimmed with tears, staring at Xenilla's foot on his arm. The monster had a dark look in his face. "You won't run from this..." He elevated his giant foot. Zilla's arm was quivering; limp and still. Undoubtedly, his arm was broken.

Xenilla walked around Zilla and over to his right leg, which was laying spread out and quaking with fear. "And just to make CERTAIN that you don't run..." Leaving no room for sadistic tension, he brought his other foot up and slammed it straight down on his right femur, shattering it instantly with another loud crack.

And right then, Zilla could take no more. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as tears streamed down his beaten face. No longer could he hold back his pain or emotions. He cried. He cried and cried like a child. His voice was horribly out of tune, echoing screams and sobs of different pitches...all delivering the same awful message. His hands spastically balled up in pain. How much longer would his mind continue to work with sanity?

Xenilla walked back to Zilla's side and furiously kicked him over, rolling him on his side. He was no longer screaming. He was just crying to himself, but everyone heard it. Xenilla sneered. "Hmph! Don't cry in the face of death. At least go with some shred of dignity and manhood."

With Zilla lying on his belly now, his head fell to his side. His face now looked over at Junior and Komi, who were still struggling to escape. Junior did all he could to comfort Zilla. "Ungh! Don't worry! I'll help you! I...I'll..."

He stopped speaking when he noticed Zilla Jr's smile.

Both he and Komodithrax noticed it.

Laying on his back, completely defeated, mercilessly tortured, and two steps from hell, the youngling was smiling. It was a smile of peace; of happiness; a smile that only one could bear once they found true happiness and inner peace; the most innocent, blissful, sweet smile on Earth. Wet tearlines trailed down his face, but they did not matter anymore. He was going to die an awful death, and Zilla was smiling at his brother and mate.

Junior watched in utter terror. How could he even manage to smile in this situation?! But he said nothing. He could only stare back at his brother's face, wishing that he could get back up just one last time to hold him in his embrace; to tell him that he was safe; to tell him that all was tranquil.

Komodithrax gazed into her lover's eyes. His orange, beautiful, almost feminine eyes gazed back to her, wide with both grief and bitter happiness. She knew it was his end; that death sat nearby, waiting to whisk him off to Charon and ferry him to the next life. But she could not smile back. The thought was too much. She silently wept; her mouth quivering as smooth tears dribbled off her cheeks. "No...not my love...not him..."

The moment was interrupted by Xenilla, who grasped Zilla Jr's throat and heaved his head up to the heavens, choking him. From Junior and Komi's view, the sun was setting behind the devil and the son, giving the two angelic, tangerine glows and silhouettes. It seemed unholy that such a wicked abomination would take the boy's life in such heavenly light.

Xenilla glared down at Zilla, who quietly sputtered, choking on his saliva and drooling lines of blood and bile. It angered Xenilla to see him still smiling. He raised his other hand to the skies of the holy creator, wielding a jagged crystal in his palm. "And once again, the son of God is forsaken not on the cross, but rather in the hands of the enemy. Let the heavens spectate the atrocity! Let the angel's trumpets blast their hymns of praise as I cleanse the world of your divine filth!" The sadist paused once before closing his sermon with three last words:

"Good riddance, Zilla."

Junior screamed out in objection, blabbing nonsense and rustling voraciously with his crystal bindings. Komodithrax wept with no limits, letting out her objection and grief. Zilla Jr took in one last, deep breath and gulped in the richly flavored oxygen and nodded in content, finished with his Earthly life. His smile remained as he closed his eyes with one final tear that slid down his face as he awaited judgement. Behind his closed eyes, he remembered his father. How he longed to see him once more; to make amends and rejoice...

Xenilla tensed his arm, ready to bring down his weapon and end the boy's life. Waiting no more, he lifted it at full height and brought his punishing hand down in the background of Junior and Komodithrax's screams and cries to stab through the honorable kaiju...Zilla Jr.

His weapon never touched the boy's throat.

At incredible speed, a blur of dark brown raced across the sky, slamming into Xenilla's arm, sending the crystal flying far off into the distance while Xenilla roared in pain, dropping Zilla Jr to the ground. Xenilla held his wrist, massaging the dislocated bone and looking around fiercely. "WHO?!"

Both Junior and Komi's mouths were wide with shock. They looked around before seeing a large shadow drift above them, landing on top of Junior's crystal shackles. There was a brief period of intense tugging before the crystals shattered, freeing him. He looked up to see a familiar face. Knowing their haven had come at last, Junior smiled briefly. "Well...better late than never..."

Rodan smiled back at him. "You're right, kid. Now lemme move onto the lady right there." He turned and flapped onto Komi's shackles, much to her surprise. "Wh-whah?"

Zilla Jr opened his eyes and cried out, expecting severe pain, but instead found himself staring up at an enraged Xenilla, gripping his wrist and looking straight over at Junior and Komi's location. "Damned bird...I'll have your wings slit open for this!"

Well, he was definitely talking about Rodan…

But another voice called from elsewhere, booming:

"You won't lay a finger on him. Nor will you continue to hurt my children like this."

It was...his voice.

Xenilla looked over as a whole new expression came over his face. It was one of fury; of contempt. "So you live after all..."

"The same can't be promised for you..."


	12. Deus Nobis Diaboli

**Very short Q and A**

 **Q: Why did this take so long to get out?! I had enough time to marathon the Full House series to completion!**

 **A: I've got nothing to say other than I'm sorry. Part of it was just laziness, and another bit was actual problems. I have a life too guys! Totally! *sobs desperately in shoulder***

 **Q: Why are you so inconsistent?! Like you sometimes upload a chapter a day after the previous one, and then other times you're gone for an eternity!**

 **A: Get used to it. I tend to be unorganized :3**

 **Q: Can we please have a lemon between Zilla and Ju-**

 **A: NO.**

 **Q: Dude, why is this story so dark? I wanted a comfort story like this one is labeled as!**

 **A: It's labeled as comfort/hurt, which are both present in this fic.**

 **Q (continued): Yeah, but I wanna see less hurt and more comfort!**

 **A: Wait, how are you extending your question? How come I don't get a "continued" sign in parentheses? Great, now I'm asking questions.**

 **Q: How old is Zilla Jr?! Should he even be having sex?!"**

 **A: I'm not entirely sure how old he is, but he's definitely older than you in kaiju years.**

 **Zilla Jr: Er, Tum? You just insulted your reader.**

 **A (continued): I didn't mean to...wait, Zilla, why are you even listening to this? I thought you were about to die...oh yeah, NOW I get a "continued" sign in parentheses…**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Come meet and talk with me on the Steam group "Godzilla Roleplaying Circle" (or just find me as "Tumcats")! We're always happy to meet and accept new people! Thank you all for helping me reach nearly 3,000 views (we're so close!)! Aside from that, enjoy the latest chapter of Godzilla: Pathos!**

Godzilla glared at Xenilla contemptuously. He had known no greater hate for another being, until he saw Zilla Jr with an inch of his life left as well as Junior bloodied up and beaten severely. There was a new kaiju he didn't recognize, but right now, it didn't matter. All his focus was on the enemy, who stared back with equal hate.

"I must admit Godzilla…I am quite pleased to see you so full of life." Xenilla muttered darkly. If he was actually happy to see him, he definitely wasn't showing it. "It means I have the treat of brutalizing your offspring in front of your very eyes. Hmph, and here I stood, thinking that only the heavens would be my witness." Now he smiled; his dark humor amusing only himself.

Godzilla stomped one foot forward, not saying a word.

Junior began trying to stand up, but he yelped and clenched his head and neck painfully. Rodan knelt down and kept his wing over him. "Don't try standing yet! You're hurt pretty badly, and besides, if you try to intervene right now, Xenilla can still kill your brother." Junior stopped, reminded of Zilla. Thankfully, he had not been killed...yet.

Rodan looked over at Komodithrax, who was also trying to stand up growling. "You have'ta stay down too girly! Hear what I told this chump?" She looked over at Rodan and hesitates before settling down. "Fine...but if he decides to lay one more hand on Zilla, I swear to God...my name's Komi by the way." The three stood back, watching the titans anxiously.

Zilla Jr could only see Xenilla glaring ahead from his view from the ground. He dared not move out of fear that he would be punished severely. Not only that, but he had at least two broken bones. He lay down, still amazed that he had not yet been greeted by an angel to take him to the gates…or a demon to take him down.

Xenilla cleared his throat as he caressed his aching wrist. "Your ally over there rudely interfered with the execution. You understand why I have a strong bloodlust for him, I presume?" Godzilla still remained quiet, staring at him dead on and keeping the tension high. Xenilla rolled his eyes, annoyed at his silence. "Grr, if you refuse to speak, then you're only passing up your chance for any last words, damned kaiju..."

Still, not a word out of Godzilla.

Xenilla shrugged and looked down at Zilla. A little grin grew over his face as he bent down and grabbed his throat gently, surprising him. The demon brought his other hand down and caressed the top of his head tauntingly as Zilla stared back in worry and confusion. Xenilla looked back at Godzilla and smiled. "Aw, you don't truly want to subject your boy to my torture any longer, do you?"

It was the moment Xenilla lied his hands on Zilla that the king finally spoke. "Stop." He said the one word with darkness and spite. His eyes were narrow with anger.

"THEN FIGHT ME, OR I'LL RIP THE YOUNG ONE'S HEAD FROM HIS SHOULDERS!" roared Xenilla, suddenly angered. He let go of Zilla and breathed agitated puffs of air through his flaring nostrils. "Fight me...yes. Fight me, so that I am entertained until you all draw your last breaths."

Zilla Jr watched anxiously. Would his father fight? Was there no other way than the shedding of blood?

"Like your son over there?" said Godzilla. His voice wasn't even in a mocking tone; he had said this with a straight face and steady voice.

Xenilla went silent as his eyes widened with rage. His left eye twitched.

Godzilla shook his head. "Think I didn't see him over there? Thought I wouldn't know that his mortal wound was your doing? Tsk, I know Zilla can't do that, and Junior damn well has the potential to unleash something like that on a kaiju."

Xenilla's face didn't change, but he thought to himself "How idiotic...the boy is far too weak...yes...I am the strongest…no other can match my power.". But even in his head, there was some degree of self doubt in himself.

Junior heard his father say this about him. A small part of him knew this was true; he had terrifying potential for destruction...God had kept him from utterly devastating entire cities thankfully.

"But I know it wasn't Junior. He doesn't have the heart to do something like that, especially not against another kid like him." Godzilla uttered, shaking his head and sighing in disgust. "But you...you on the other hand...you wouldn't even so much as blink if you crushed a group of damn hatchlings in your hand."

Xenilla growled spitefully. "I fail to see any purpose behind your insults..."

"They're the ugly facts, not insults." Muttered the king as he stomped his foot forward. "Your a sick creature, Xenilla. There was no need to murder your own kid like that. I don't even know the reason you did it for, but looks like you wanna just get straight to me kicking your chubby, murderous ass!" He speaks with authority and takes his arms down, uncrossing them as he glares at Xenilla.

The monster became ripe with fury. He bared his sharp teeth while a meaty vain pulsed and strained on his neck. "There will be no mercy between either of us…" he says as he stomps over Zilla Jr, causing the kaiju to flinch and shut his eyes, hoping that he intentionally missed him. Xenilla walked away from him and stood a few meters away from his rival whom he hated so bitterly. The two glared at each other as the sun finally set behind them, killing the orange sheet in the sky and replacing it with a black screen; starless and utterly depressing.

At this moment, all were silent. No one breathed; there was just the quiet sloshing of seawater in the flooded city along with the ghostly whooshing of the night breeze. Rodan watched with Komodithrax; both their eyes wide with anticipation. Junior stayed on his backside, resting against Rodan's leg and chest like a chair. Zilla Jr slowly lifted his neck from where he lay, looking around until he caught sight of two massive figures in the darkness, facing each other like ancient Greek statues.

Godzilla and Xenilla.

God and Satan.

Without another word, both kaiju suddenly lit up brightly in the darkness; Godzilla's spines and mouth glowed a fierce blue, and Xenilla's crystals flashed that same salmon color while his spines and crest flashed yellow and white, turning the battleground into a massive rave. They both uttered ground shaking roars before charging at each other. At last, the battle had begun.

Xenilla opened his arms and held them out to latch onto Godzilla once he clashed with him, but the king had seen this and reacted swiftly by lowering his head. When the two beasts met, Godzilla slammed his thick head into his chest, sending Xenilla groaning and reeling back with his hands clutching his bosom.

Junior was impressed by his father's quick thinking. He was definitely the more skilled strategist than Xenilla in this matchup. Rodan grinned briefly. "That's it! Get 'em, Goji!"

Komodithrax watched as Xenilla recovered and jabbed out with his fist, which was blocked by Godzilla's arm before returning a parry jab into Xenilla's face. It was only now that she realized who the new creature was.

"Th-That's your father, isn't it Junior?"

Junior coughed. "Ugh...yeah, that's Godzilla. And he's not just my dad either." Komodithrax looked over at him with a new expression. So this was the brother and father Zilla had told her about...

Oh God, Zilla!

She sped on all fours to her mate, despite Rodan quietly yelling "No! Come back!". But Komi suddenly cried out in agony as she tumbled, falling on her chest. Her back and muscles were still in shock and pain from her earlier battle. Zilla Jr was still quite a few meters away, and she called out weakly "Z-Zilla..."

Not far away, Godzilla's head smashed into the ground, grunting and snarling. He had somehow been knocked down by Xenilla, who stomped towards him and grabbed hold of the nape of his neck before he could get up. He jerked his hand up and threw it back down, slamming Godzilla's face into the rubble, sending chunks of concrete and water everywhere as he roared. Xenilla jerked his head up again and repeated, but he wasn't smiling or happy. He knew just how resistant the king truly was. This could take a while…

Zilla Jr coughed and snapped his head up, looking around with wide eyes scanning in the darkness. He caught sight of two brightly illuminated titans brawling. His good arm massaged his weary chest as he looked around a bit more, calling out "K-Komi?!"

She heard his voice and almost squealed with happy relief, but her pain stopped her from doing so. She panted and smiled lightly. "Yes! I'm here, and so is your brother...your dad's here for you two...for all of us."

From where Zilla Jr lay, he breathed raspy, strained breaths. But a small smile also came over his face. The two couldn't see each other, and they definitely couldn't reach, but they were both alive. That was all that mattered.

Again, the tables had turned for both the fighters; Xenilla felt a harsh fist crash against his face, splitting open a small section of skin. He roared and reeled back as he felt another punishing blow from Godzilla, who was huffing with fury as his fists flew back and forth to Xenilla's face. But the crystaline had moved his arms in an X formation, guarding his face from any further hits. Godzilla eventually slowed down, tiring his arms and panting. At this moment, his enemy seized his chance and fired out a yellow volt of his corona beam straight at Godzilla's torso. Sparks flew as it collided with his chest, and the kaiju slid back by the force, gritting his teeth with pain and strain. Before he could take a breath, another volt stabbed straight at his chest again, making him yell with pain behind his clenched teeth. His chest emitted massive amounts of steam. He would need to return fire soon if he planned on making a reversal…

Junior sat back holding his head and groaning. "Ugh, how did you even find us Rody?" The pterodactyl looked down at the weary kaiju. "He heard your roar from all the way out in the ocean. He would've recognized that roar from anywhere."

There was an intense blue light that made the scenery glow, casting large shadows from each of the kaiju as Godzilla blasted his atomic breath at Xenilla, who was hiding behind a cracked shield of crystals. Sparks and blue flames shot out from the shield as Xenilla winced behind his, feeling the heat bearing down on his arms the more the beam melted through. Eventually, the shield shattered, leaving his arms completely vulnerable to the molten energy. He roared as he felt his flesh burn, but it was short lived. Godzilla stopped firing and sputtered out air, panting. He had been holding his beam for more than ten seconds; something he never did. His chest and throat burned and he had watery eyes, but he stayed standing, locked onto his opponent.

Zilla Jr lifted his head slowly with raspy groaning. His vision felt blurred as he watched Godzilla and Xenilla duke it out. He tried to make out which was which, but his head ached mercilessly, and his eyes refused to focus on anything. He breathed faster; unsatisfying, short breaths. He couldn't help his dropping eyes. The pain faded away, and he was left with numbness in all parts of his body.

He closed his eyes, slowly giving in to unconsciousness. "J-Just for a s-second..."

…

Silence and pitch blackness surrounded Zilla Jr. He couldn't move anything; his lips, his eyes, his feet...nothing. Even his chest refused to move up and down. He didn't feel like he was standing, nor did it feel like he was lying down, or even sitting. He felt no solid ground beneath him or any walls around him. Just silence and darkness.

He felt like nothing; he was nothing here. But he felt whole; he knew he WAS here. Why though?  
Xenil  
Not even in his thoughts could he dream up sounds. It was like they were forbidden. So he stayed still in silence…

…

And just like that, he was awake again! He sputtered out and took fast, deep breaths, filling his lungs with air. But the air tasted rotten; smokey. Loud crackling pops surrounded his ears along with bright flashing orange lights. He looked around and saw a wall of fire behind him. Not just behind him, but everywhere beside him, forming a giant circle.

Suddenly, two other kaiju stumbled in front of him roaring. Both were struggling to push the other to the ground. Zilla jumped a little once they came in front of him.

Godzilla was slowly gaining the upper hand against Xenilla. They both gritted their teeth and growled furiously as they wrestled; their hearts pumping and beating unnaturally fast. They were certainly bloodier and more beaten than before Zilla Jr had gone unconscious. Both were bleeding from their lips and nostrils.

Even though he had the upper hand, Godzilla already felt himself losing control. Soon, his enemy would overpower him. His clenched teeth snapped open with a mighty roar as he jerked his arms and torso to the side, tossing Xenilla harshly to the ground and making him spew blood with eyes scrunched in pain.

Godzilla yelped and fell on one knee, panting and gulping as he balanced himself. The heat of the fire around him made his body glisten with sweat. Zilla Jr now saw his father clearly; tired and beaten as he puffed his chest and heaved strained breaths from his open jaws, sweat gleaming on his neck, sides, and hips. Then, unexpectedly, he looked straight over at Zilla Jr, who widened his eyes a bit, though his left eye was bruised and a bit swollen.

His father's face was mad with anger, but exhausted. Upon seeing Zilla's face, he softened a bit, turning from angry to sad. Neither of them spoke; they just kept their eyes on each others'; Godzilla's bland yellow bonfires with Zilla Jr's saturated orange emeralds.

The quiet moment was broken by a sudden shattering noise as Godzilla roared and slammed his head on the ground; countless shards of crystals lay spread out on the back of his head and around the ground.

Xenilla dropped the other half of the crystal to the ground and knelt down painfully to Godzilla before yanking his head up by the nape of his neck. "Grr...hurts, doesn't it?"

The demon noticed Zilla Jr awake. Another smile came to his lips while a frown crossed over the boy's own mouth. Xenilla slowly caught his breath before growling "I've not forgotten about you, boy...let me just deal with daddy first...". He sneered and roughly grasped Godzilla's arm with his other hand, and with a strained huff, he hurled him aside. The king was sent scraping his skin against the jagged, broken concrete and splashing filthy water everywhere as he coughed and winced.

Xenilla groaned with pain as he clutched his arm, massaging it as he took a shaky, fatigued step towards Godzilla. "I...I'm done toying with you, Gojira..."

From outside of the fiery ring, Junior, Komodithrax, and Rodan all stood with wincing eyes sensitive to the bright fire. Even they knew not how and when exactly the battleground was ignited, but that was the least of their worries. They couldn't see what was happening through the massive, flashing borders.

Godzilla breathed in and planted his palm on the ground, exhausted and battle-worn. "I c-can't...I have to keep fighting..."

Xenilla heard this and sneered. He reached Godzilla and clamped his hand around his throat, forcing him to look up. He growled. "There's no use. I've already won...and now I'm going to kill you. And afterwards, I'm going to slaughter your sons and friend and make the girl bear my replacement child..."

Godzilla spat straight up into his face, splattering him with saliva and blood. The tyrant gagged and scowled, wiping the gunk off of his face. Doom overshadowed his eyes as he glared down at Godzilla, who glared right back up and managed to mutter out "B-Burn...in..HELL."

Xenilla growled menacingly as he raised a clenched fist close to Godzilla's head. He squeezed harder on his throat, causing the kaiju to suffocate, but he kept his glare no matter how bad the pain was.

"Quite the contrary, Godzilla." muttered Xenilla, jetting his arm back to strike the kaiju's face and break his neck.

Suddenly, Xenilla screeched out in pain as an intense flash of light fired from behind him; sparks flying off his back. Instantly, he let go of Godzilla's throat, dropping him to the ground while he himself reeled forward and fell on his knees.

Zilla Jr widened his eyes. A brief, yellow lightning volt had just zapped through the wall of fire and slammed straight into the crystaline's back! Godzilla grimaced and raised his head slowly, looking over at his son, realizing it was not him who had done that.

Xenilla's body had been electrocuted. His arms and legs shook violently with an unbearable pulse shooting through his body. "Urrrrggghhhh…" Slowly, he turned his neck around with vile hate in his face as a figure walked through the fire.

But something was odd.

He was staring at...himself? He gulped with exhaustion and blinked several times before looking deeply at his mirrored self. What sort of hallucination was this?!

And then his doppleganger spoke.

"Father...I won't let you tear this family apart any longer. Not like you did with ours."

Xenilla's face morphed into an expression unlike any other he had ever worn. For a second, all seemed silent. Even the crackling fires had stopped and died down somehow.

Zilla Jr, Godzilla, Rodan, Junior, and Komodithrax stared in shock.

There stood the tyrant's own son, alive and well.

Xen looked over at Zilla and Junior, giving them a very light smile. Zilla couldn't stop staring though, for he was far too dumbfounded as to how in the holy name of heaven he was still alive.

But Junior responded differently. His lip quivered with shock. And moments after, a smile came to his mouth. Not out of humor, bur rather out of happiness. Out of relief; hope. Rodan and Komi reacted much in the same way as Zilla Jr did.

Xen looked over at Godzilla and gave a light nod. The king nodded back in gratitude; the boy had just saved his life, and it didn't matter that he was his enemy's son. He was different, and Godzilla could confirm that now.

Xenilla stuttered "M-My god...Xen...". His voice was audible, but little over a whisper.

His son took a step forward. His face was stern; fearless and courageous. "Surprised? As am I...not even I knew that our restorative healing abilities can revive us from death. And apparently, not even you knew that."

Xenilla clawed at the air with his fist angrily. "GRAH! It does not matter! What good are you to me if you are just like them?!" He pointed over to Junior and the others with a finger that trembled with anger.

"I see...I know how you view me, and there's nothing I can do to change that anymore." Xen said sadly. "I'm always just going to be your replacement, aren't I?"

Xenilla stayed silent, but let out an arrogant, proud grunt. "Hmph!"

Xen shook his head slowly. "And if that's all I'll ever be...then I accept it out of sheer love and care for you." He took one more step forward, planting his foot firmly on the ground and sending up chunks of debris and water. "And I will defend this family...my friends…in the name of love."

Godzilla, Zilla Jr, Komodithrax, Rodan, and Junior all watched on. The once aggressive son of Xenilla had completely reformed, and he brought it upon himself to protect the family.

Xenilla stayed quiet. His eyes trailed down from Xen to the ground. He had nothing left. All were against him. He had not a shred of dignity left. Something inside him...something black and ugly grew in his heart.

With an ear piercing scream, he lashed out and lunged for Xen, but was stopped dead in his tracks as another volt slammed into his bare chest. He wheezed and stumbled backwards. Xen closed his steamy mouth. His eyes were determined and ever focused on his father.

Xenilla stomped his foot angrily and spat aside a fat drop of blood before charging again, abandoning all tactics or reason. Again, he was met with the same painful result.

The others watched on, quietly witnessing the fall of Xenilla.

He roared in agony and rage, spitting blood and saliva everywhere. He had turned from a darkly nobleman to a ravenous beast, riddled with primal rage and despair. Xen did not hesitate in any of his actions. He was prepared to defend himself and the others, even if it meant killing him.

Xenilla ran at his son before suddenly leaping into the air, flying high and charging a shot of his own. His crystals flashed as he hurled a volt from his mouth down at Xen.

But he was ready for this.

He ripped open his jaws and fired back up with incredible speed. The two beams met in a sparky connection, clashing with each other and crackling loudly. The volts struggled and pushed against each other like wrestlers.

For a second, the two kept their barrages lined up with the others' when suddenly, a green beam shot out from next to Xen; an electrical, thick green laser. Xenilla's eyes widened with fury as he looked down to see where the extra beam had come from.

Zilla Jr leaned on Xen's shoulder, balancing and keeping himself up on him. Xen's eyes momentarily flickered over to Zilla and saw his eye glowing a bright red as a green trail blazed from his jaws. The sparks intensified as Xenilla's beam grew shorter and shorter, despite how hard he was trying. He fired with all his might, but it was just not enough, for he was already battleworn. Eventually, with a defeated cry, Zilla and Xen's beams collided with his face, creating a mini explosion of a spectacular greenish yellow color as sparks and fire flew in all directions.

Junior and the others cheered on as the two worked together. Godzilla managed a tired smile of pride. "G-good kid..."

The tyrant plummeted from the night sky, creating a massive cloud of dust once he crashed into the ground. Xen looked at his shoulder, where Zilla Jr leaned resting and panting. "Good work." Zilla smiled and gulped. "Yeh...just tired now..." He said as he began to fall forward off of Xen's shoulder.

Rather than hitting the hard ground, Zilla felt a pair of arms wrap under his chest and naval. Familiar, warm arms. He looked behind him weakly and saw Komodithrax smiling dearly at him as she slowly set him down. "It's okay Zilla...just lie down..."

Zilla nodded as he was set on his back gently. He smiled back up at her before noticing someone else was beside him. He looked over and saw Junior and Rodan grinning back at him. "H-Hi guys..."

Junior shook his head with a smile and leaned down, patting Zilla's chest and shoulder. "You did great, bro. You gave it your all." Rodan chuckled. "And I didn't do crap."

As the four regrouped, Xen was left alone, walking towards the crater his father had made. Xenilla lay deathly still, not moving a muscle as Xen approached. Was he dead?

"…..Why…."

Xen's eyes flickered. He stopped in his tracks, not knowing if he was just hearing things.

"…..W-Why..."

He walked over to Xenilla, who lay with his eyes half shut and breathing very slowly. His mouth trickled blood and was badly bruised, hurt from the explosion. Xen watched him with pity as he spoke again.

"...Y-You could've had it all...you HAD it all...why b-bite the hand that feeds you..." moaned Xenilla.

Xen let a few seconds pass before saying back calmly "Because it was also my leash...my shackles."

"S-So you could be free….why….what's the purpose…why f-fight for others? Why fight for anyone?" muttered Xenilla. He drooled a bit from his lips as his eyes stared blankly into the slowly brightening sky. Dawn was imminent.

"…..Because I love you…..because I want you to see that." said Xen. His father sputtered a bit of blood. "Blah! You think that killing your father shows how much you love him?"

"No…..it shows how much I care about you….if I must beat it into you, then so be it. And the greatest way to show my love is to spare your life...so that you can try again."

Xenilla finally looked up at his son, who smiled down at him and placed his hand on his beaten cheek.

And right then...Xenilla felt something change. His eyes flickered with hate, which soon turned to grief. His mouth trembled before sniffling. A single tear rolled down his eye as he painfully shook his head in denial. "Y-you don't...don't speak of such things...you lie..." As he spoke, his voice steadily broke as another tear rolled down his eye.

Xen simply smiled at him, holding his father's face in his hand. He carried on with this for another few moments before he spoke; his voice sounded truly pathetic. "I d-don't understand...why would you leave m-me alive with this shame...Why?!"

"You don't have to understand, father...you just have to accept it...to accept that I love you. And deep down inside of you, I'm sure you love me too."

Xenilla looked straight at his son; tears streaming down his face. Never in a million years did he ever think he would end up like this...but here he was. He cried, finally accepting his defeat and son's mercy. Xen simply nodded while holding his father's head. Words were not needed.

Zilla Jr, still surrounded by his friends and family, lifted his head and watched the crystalines. He heard...crying. Soft sobbing. And it wasn't Xen's voice.

Had he truly realized his folly? Was this a cry of redemption rather than condemnation?

It didn't matter when Zilla's view of the was abruptly blocked by a massive, black figure. He looked up to see his father limping before him with a regretful, beaten face. The other three kaiju surrounding Zilla all looked over at him, respectfully silent as the king made his way to his son.

Godzilla knelt down in front of Zilla, wincing painfully as he bent his knees. He stared into his son's orange eyes, looking for the right words. Zilla Jr stared back with concerned, tired eyes, but there was also relief and happiness in him. He just couldn't show it at the moment, but it was there. The two gazed at each other for a long moment before Godzilla looked down with closed eyes.

"Son…..." he began. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this…I'm so sorry for not being there for your mother to help..." His words were sincere and true. He paused and breathed, making sure he was keeping his composure. Zilla stared back. His eyes seemed to glimmer in the dim light. Junior, Komi, and Rodan all had their eyes on Godzilla. He almost never admitted to his faults or mistakes, but they were most certainly not complaining. They all stayed silent.

Godzilla wiped his face and sighed, unable to hide a shaky quality to his air as he continued. "But most of all…...I-I'm sorry for not being there for you…..." He finished and breathed silently, feeling his nose and eyes burning. He could not bring his eyes up from the ground, unable to look his son in the face out of shame and fear that he may lose it.

"…..doesn't matter anymore." whispered Zilla Jr. His voice too, was shaky, but it didn't stop him. Godzilla trembled lightly from where he knelt, thinking furiously to himself "Don't you look up. Don't you dare look up..."

Zilla Jr coughed and wheezed for a brief moment. Komodithrax put a hand on his chest and shoulder, rubbing gingerly.

"…...doesn't matter…...because you're here for me now."

That was all it took. Godzilla finally tilted his head up and looked straight into his son's smiling yet quivering face. More of his facial features were revealed as the yellow and blue tips of sunrise's fingers peeked over the horizon, making Zilla Jr's face appear to bloom. The father managed a trembling smile before bursting into tears and sinking his face in his son's leanly built chest, sobbing with regret and happiness. Zilla brought his aching arms out and rested his soft palms on Godzilla's rough neck skin, sniffling and letting one or two tears drip down his own face…okay, maybe more than two...

Komodithrax let go of Zilla Jr, allowing his father to hold him. She grinned at the two, feeling happy for her mate's reunion with his father. Apparently, amends were being made, so something had happened between the two that she didn't know of...but it didn't matter at the moment. Not as long as everyone was happy.

Rodan stood above the father and son, satisfied with Godzilla's actions. Junior stood with his hip arched slightly; arms crossed in content with a grin. Rodan nudged the boy's shoulder and said, "I swear, you're the adult when it comes to your father, kid.". Junior scoffed with a smirk and shook his head, rolling his pale yellow eyes. He looked over a distance away at two other kaiju on the ground, dark gold and blue silhouettes in the sunrise behind them. The kneeling one stood up, holding the larger kaiju's hand as he helped him stand to his feet.

Xenilla grunted deeply as his son propped him up and held him steady. Xen slung his father's arm over his crystal shoulder and huffed, "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad...how bad do you feel?". The older kaiju breathed heavily before turning his head to his son, glaring tiredly. "Brragh...I would slay you where you stand had you not been my son..."

Xen scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It was a joke, father." Xenilla heaved his head up and coughed raspily before declaring, "War and death are no jokes!"

The younger crystaline sighed and shook his head as he stumbled along with his father. "Guess it'll take a while for me to teach you humor..."

"That was my joke, son." muttered Xenilla, disappointed. Xen looked right at him with bewildered eyes. "What?! That wasn't too funny at all though!"

Xenilla glared angrily at his son, grimacing. "IT WAS HILARIOUS..."

…

Dawn had revealed her beauty to the world at long last, spreading herself across the devastated city, giving its' disastrous appearance a vibrant, peaceful glow. In the center of the flooded landscape stood Zilla Jr and co. opposite of the crystalines; a good ten meters apart from each other. Tense eyes darted from both sides, back and forth, eye to eye between the families. Godzilla frowned at the family, peering right at Xenilla suspiciously when he suddenly spoke first with a stern, business-like voice. "Do you submit…?"

Xenilla stared at him, solemn with a look of overwhelming tiredness in his eyes. He blinked slowly, letting a few silent seconds pass before muttering, "...I offer a temporary truce, Gojira."

Instantly, Godzilla shook his head in disagreement saying, "No, you surrender right now."

Xenilla sneered at him and growled, "Truce...my kindness is not something to be taken for granted..."

"You're kindness doesn't mean squat to me. You nearly killed my sons and may have crippled my youngest, not to mention you threatened his friend inappropriately." snarled Godzilla. He crossed his arms, pulsing the veins on his muscular forearms.

From behind him, Zilla Jr and Komodithrax both looked at each other and cleared their throats before the boy quietly said, "Erm, she's not just my friend, dad."

Ignoring him, Xenilla took a menacing step forward and muttered under gritted teeth, "Now listen here, kaiju..."

His son put a hand on his chest and held him back. Xenilla looked at him with impatient anger as Xen said, "Father...it's not worth it.". From the other side, Junior and Rodan stood by casually, but they ready to spring at any moment.

Xenilla scowled at his son and grunted. "Xen, it is best that you do not interfere with this kind of business..."

An annoyed, upset look washed over Xen's face. "Did you listen to a single thing I've told you?! Geez..."

The tyrant sighed gloomily, hating his current situation. He could not bear to announce that he gave in to his enemy, but things were different now. Even his own son expected him to admit it. No one was asking him to accept defeat.

They were making him do so.

Godzilla waited for an answer, still as a statue and frowning. He too was expecting a second attempt at his or his family's life, and he tapped his toe lightly.

Xenilla stepped back and blinked heavily before looking right at Godzilla with a reluctant expression. He grumbled out, "...Yes, I surrender on my intentions for peace...MY intentions." He spat and scratched his cheek.

The Godzillian family loosened up a bit at this. Komi and Zilla Jr crossed their arms together slowly and held hands as they watched the other family. Junior nodded at Xen, proud of his friend's accomplishment. Rodan walked up behind Godzilla, who was still growling a bit.

"Whoah whoah, ease up big guy. It's over." cooed the pterodactyl. The king of monsters sighed and relaxed his tense body. "I'll still have my eye on you, Xenilla. And don't you dare go near my children again, or else..."

"Then keep your spawn away from mine!" argued Xenilla with a fist clenched in anger.

Xen blocked his father again and exclaimed, "Father! Please!". Junior and Rodan walked next to Godzilla and stood by him with alert eyes after hearing the yelling.

"Everyone just stop!" hollered Junior. He had his arms out; yellow eyes looking around from face to face. "This is the last thing we need right now!"

Rodan nodded. "I agree. We should all be getting some sleep since we pulled an all-nighter together!"

Godzilla stopped both his son and friend with a raised, stiffened hand. He had his eyes scrunched closed with annoyance before he opened them and said, "He's right. It's best if we part company with each other...preferably, for the rest of our lives so nothing like this happens again."

Hearing this, Junior and Xen look right at each other. They both had the same expression, even the same thoughts. It seemed that neither families could be happy and get along at the same time. Perhaps what Godzilla and Xenilla were saying was true. It was best that they all separated from the crystalines for the well being of both families, not to mention the well being of human settlements like this place. With gloomy eyes, Xen nodded sadly at Junior, understanding what had to be done. This was best for all of them.

Xenilla shook his head at Godzilla in approval. "Then I'm pleased to hear that we are in favor of parting ways, kaiju...". Zilla Jr and Komi stood behind their three allies, listening in, thankful for the resolve.

"Then I guess this is...farewell." Xen said sadly. He looked at Junior and brought a friendly hand up and waved. The saurian looked at him gloomily and waved back, nodding as he mumbled, "Yeah...goodbye, Xen."

Xenilla looked at his son and sighed impatiently. "Son, we should be on our way." Without waiting, he turned and floated up slowly, levitating in the opposite direction of the Godzillians. Xen stayed still for a few seconds, sighing and looking down at the ground. Where would they even be going? There was no place in this world for them.

Godzilla looked at Xenilla, watching him fly for a moment before turning back to his family and nodding at Zilla Jr, smiling. "Now...let's go home...for real this time."

Zilla Jr smiled back, happy it was all over, but when he turned his back, he yelped and almost fell. Komi and Junior caught him by his chest, hoisting him back up as he grimaced with pain. They both stared at him in concern as Godzilla and Rodan came from behind, ready to catch him again. Zilla Jr smiled at all of them. "I forgot...I b-busted my leg...well, I didn't, b-but..."

"We can help you bro." Junior chimed in smiling. Zilla looked at him with a dear smile, happy to have a brother like him. He looked at all of his friends and family as they hoisted him up from the ground. "I love all of you..."

Xen finally turned away, stricken with sadness. This was truly goodbye now...back to the misery...but at least his father was changed...hopefully…

And then it happened.

Right there and then.

No one foresaw it. No one could have predicted it. And there was certainly nothing anyone could have done to prevent it, even if they had a thousand years to prepare. It happened so fast and abruptly, no one even had time to process exactly what had just happened. There was a sound of thunder...no, far worse than that. The sky flashed with a noise like Zeus hurled a lightning bolt at the face of the Earth. It happened right in front of Xenilla as he flew, stopping him dead in his tracks. The Godzillians jumped and jerked their bodies to the ear-piercing sound.

Horrible screams and moans of agony were heard. In front of Xenilla, the air seemed to contort and morph like some sort of warp. Xenilla jetted backwards and stared at the occurrence with wide, anticipating but frowning eyes. Xen hurried up to his father and stood beside him, watching in awe as the very air before them seemed to rip like a curtain, bellowing the screams and moans. Countless, misty body shapes and heads floated aimlessly around in the tear, some bawling, others screaming or laughing. They all sounded humanlike, but nearly all of them definitely didn't look like humans. A cone headed creature floated around, looking right at Xenilla and Xen with seven different eyes, all bleeding and with slit irises. It had no mouth. Instead, there was a long line of warts popping open with puss and blood as it shook violently, floating away and slowly de-materializing. Another oddity floated by, it's cylindrical shaped head spinning in all directions slowly with it's face full of nothing but genitals from both sexes. And these were just two of the many spirits floating about in the floating open gash.

Zilla Jr and his family watched from a distance as the rip expanded, making even louder sounds. They all looked on in dread and horror. Rodan saw a horribly disfigured spirit of a female creature with stab wounds all over it's breasts, screaming as it dug deeper into the cuts with its' fingers from the five extended arms. He gagged and stared mortified. Junior and Godzilla looked at each other, knowing exactly what was happening.

And it wasn't the first time.

Xen watched as the tear expanded with a growing sense of danger, but his father stood still, glaring into the sinful abyss. The boy glanced at his father before returning his frantic eyes to the unstable rip. "What is this?!"

"Hmph!" grumbled Xenilla. "Well, are you going to come out already, or are you just going to hide back?!" He spread his legs slightly apart and crossed his arms, still glaring.

Xen asked again, quicker this time. "Father! What's happening?!"

His father glanced at him momentarily before returning his death stare at the horrid opening before him. "It's a rip in the fabric of the space-time continuum. Reality has been cracked and allowed an intrusion of a portal from the Astral Realm."

The younger kaiju turned pale and gulped. From the few times he wasn't training constantly, Xen could still remember the horrid stories his father told him of the Astral Realm, describing it as what the humans have dubbed as "hell". Nearly none of the physics and laws of reality were present in this realm, and it held countless creatures and hellish landscapes, all from different dimensions that had ended prematurely.

Komodithrax shivered. "W-What's going on?!" She gripped her mates' hand tightly, confused and alerted by the wormhole. Zilla Jr shakes his head frantically.

"I-I...I don't know..."

"The Astral Realm..." muttered Godzilla coldly. All eyes were on him now as he frowned at the distant portal. "Years ago...the Earth and reality as we know it was jeopardized when a kaiju of deity potential invaded our planet." He turned back to Junior and remarked solemnly, "We were saved by Anguirus' sacrifice he made a few years back."

Junior's eyes flickered with gloom, remembering his old friend. Not just his old friend, but a great one. Like a father to him. "Yeah, I remember..." Rodan said nothing, but the pained memory came back to him, remembering the terrible news Godzilla had told him when he woke from his unconsciousness.

Xenilla called out again, angrily bearing his teeth and clenching his fists. "Don't keep me waiting...SHOW YOURSELF!"

And right then, amidst the screams and cries, a deep, booming voice bellowed above all the other voices.

"Glad to see that my grand return is met with eager subjects..."

Godzilla, Rodan, and Junior all went deathly still, freezing at the cold, unwelcoming familiarity of the voice.

Xenilla's eyes widened in their glare before he was suddenly thrown back by a massive shock wave along with his son, roaring and planting their feet on the ground, scraping the debris and making thick, deep trails as their bodies were pushed back a few meters. The other family awed at the sight, dreading what was to come out of the wormhole.

It seemed like all the spirits, ghosts, demons, and whatever other abominations ran amok in the Astral Realm cleared way for something about to come through; to step out into reality. From the dark depths emerged a tall, wide figure as it stomped from the wormhole and out into the sun, revealing itself completely. It's main body of dark burgundy flesh rippled beneath it's dark silver armor plating, looking like jagged spears of fine steel. Two thick and pointy bull-like horns protruded from the sides of it's head; a charcoal black color, accompanied by a broad crest horn of the same color that stuck out proudly. Many little black stalactite horns hung under his chin and jawbone. Its' eyes were a dark, blood red color that just read power and superiority. His massive tail swung behind him as he stepped out, smiling at everyone.

Godzilla muttered one word from under his breath:

"Bagan..."

Both families stared in awe and wonderment as the true tyrant stomped forward again, grinning evilly at each of them before booming out, "I must say, it is good to be back to this blistering pile of waste! Still as puny and pathetic as I remember it." The portal behind him still stood open, gaping and screaming. Something about Bagan was darkly grand; just his fearsome appearance and voice alone demanded respect.

Xenilla looked to his side and saw that he and his son had been blown back to Godzilla's family. He glanced at them before returning his glare at Bagan. "So you're the legend, eh?"

Bagan looked at Xenilla and shrugged. "Oh? So I've made a name for myself in this reality? How flattering...no, not really. I don't much care for this planet, or what it's inhabitants think of me, though I know who you are, Xenilla – oh Crystaline Tyrant."

Xenilla snorted and kept his glare. "Hmph! I suppose it's somewhat of an honor to meet you..."

Bagan held up a hand, stopping Xenilla from saying anything else. "Blah blah blah, great mighty Bagan and whatnot. I know the works. You're all the same when it comes to cowering under my wrath." He turned his attention to Godzilla and widened his eyes, grinning even wider. "Gojira..."

Both Godzilla and Rodan stepped forward angrily as Junior glared at Bagan. The king roared, "I thought you were dead, beast!"

Bagan snorted and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What? You really thought that pathetic little spikeball did anything to me? Tsk tsk tsk...Anguirus, was it?"

Junior and Rodan stepped forward, infuriated. The younger spoke first, spitting hideous words. "You have no honor or right to even say his damn name..."

Zilla Jr suddenly cut in along with his brother. "Yeah! If he managed to kick your butt and save the whole universe, you can't say crap about him!" Hearing his younger brother made Junior feel a little better. Zilla didn't even know Anguirus personally, but it seemed that he had respect.

Godzilla snapped his head at both of his sons angrily. "Not now kids!"

Bagan crossed his arms, losing his smirk as the seconds went by. "No, don't try to shut the boys up. If they know not an inch of discipline when talking to their superiors, then they should be dealt with severely...but I don't have time for irrelevant pests like them."

As if on cue, another creature suddenly leapt from the wormhole roaring loudly. It landed right next to Bagan, creating a dust cloud from the impact. This monster stood much in the same manner as Zilla Jr; very similar to a bipedal carnivore of the late Cretaceous. Thick red orange skin covered the tops and sides of the beast's flexing leg cords, back, and long muscular arms, all running down to it's tail while it's underside bore a dark cream color. Sharp, white stalactite spikes stuck up from his back to his tail while smaller stalagmite spines shot out from his elbows and shoulders. His tyrannosaurid snout had a broad spike at the tip and a stumpy one on his chin. His dark yellow eyes bore two utterly black reptilian slits through the irises as he licked his ravenously sharp teeth and growled at the families that stared back at him with shock.

Godzilla and Rodan stepped back. They had never seen this kaiju before.

Bagan glanced at his fellow monster briefly before turning back to the families with darkness in his eyes. "Chimera...just nab two of them...preferably the disrespectful ones." Godzilla and Xenilla heard this and snarled, stepping forward in front of their respective familes.

Chimera snapped his jaws loudly, emitting a "crack!" noise. He smiled and crept forward slowly at first. "Then, if you would be so kind Bagan...might you give me an opportunity?"

Bagan said no more. His eyes lit up a bright purple color while his entire body crackled with quick volts of purple lightning. He jerked up his arms, suddenly creating a massive shock wave that traveled straight at the families. They all cried out and tried to keep their stances firm, but the force was absolutely tremendous. Mostly everyone fell on their backs, except for Junior, who barely managed to stay standing. His teeth were gritted and arms raised, blocking his face and chest, but in the next second, he roared out as a sharp pain came over his shoulder as he was thrown to the ground. Blood splashed onto his cheek as he felt a horrid, wet popping and ripping noise inside of his shoulder with no pain. He grimaced and looked up drearily to see Chimera taking his now bloodstained jaws off of his shoulder and licking his lips evilly. "One down...now onto your little friend over there."

Junior tried to do something, anything. He glared in pain and tried to charge up, but he screamed out when his ankle cracked harshly under Chimera's stomping foot. Definitely broken; he needed not look to even confirm it. The beast above him grinned and sped away, lightning quick.

Zilla Jr lay on the ground groaning, still shaken from Bagan's raw power displayed in his shock wave. He looked up and saw the monster standing above him snarling and snapping his jaws tauntingly. "Oh boy, you're already too fucked up to move on your own!"

Komodithrax painfully lifted herself from where she lay a few meters away. She rubbed her pained head and looked around for a second before seeing Chimera standing over Zilla Jr. She roared and charged him, only to see him suddenly snap his head up and screech back, emitting a hypersonic wave of some sort. She winced and fell to her knees, covering her head in pain. Her eyes clamped shut as she cowered down, overcome by the intense frequency and volume of the roar.

Bagan saw his chance now that both families were subdued for the moment, but they were picking themselves up slowly. Now, Godzilla and Rodan stood with Xenilla and Xen, but there was nothing they could do now that Bagan was ready.

Chimera stopped his screeching and looked back at Bagan with fiery impatience. "Hurry up and do it already! I've secured the captives!"

Bagan grinned and turned behind him to the wormhole. With unimaginable power, he held out his hands and strained them, bringing them closer together as he growled. At first, nothing happened. But soon, the edges of the wormhole began closing in, sealing up the portal. He brought his hands together closer and closer until he roared out and sealed the wormhole shut.

Godzilla and Xenilla looked on with dreary, confused faces. Did he just save them or something?

It was as if the tyrant knew what they were thinking when he turned around and rolled his eyes at them. He said nothing as he simply pushed his hands forward, ripping open the fabric of time and reality once more, but right in front of them all. Godzilla, Xen, and Xenilla were all met with the kafkaesque imagery again as the screams and cries resumed. Komodithrax stood from her knees, noticing that Chimera had retreated, but the Astral wormhole was right before her and the others. Crying out, she stumbled back only to run into Rodan, who kept her up and exclaimed, "We can't stay here!"

Xenilla and his son winced as they held their ground. Godzilla was pushed back farther and farther, roaring as he looked and saw both his sons laying on the ground in pain. "N-No! Arrghh!"

Junior looked with heavy, fading vision at his father and Xenilla being pushed back by the portal. He coughed a bit of blood, trailing down on his cheeks as he grimaced and panted, slowly losing consciousness. His shoulder bled profusely. He hadn't been expecting Chimera to be so powerful, even with just a simple bite. Now he felt the pain, and even that was slipping away. He gurgled and watched his father struggle as his vision slowly faded until he was unconscious, lying in a pool of dirty water and blood.

Zilla Jr lay where he was, feeling sick to his stomach from the weight of the situation. Weakly, he called out, "D-Dad!", but there was no answer other than the loud screaming. He thought for a brief second before sputtering, "K-Ko….Komi...". And then his vision failed him. His brain stopped functioning as he was whisked away into the dreamless land of unconsciousness.

Bagan laughed as he watched all of them struggle. He was genuinely enjoying himself.

Godzilla had his eyes closed as he struggled against the howling screams and force pushing him back. He looked up once, and the last thing he saw was Chimera's roaring face charge at him with his head lowered, bashing into his skull.

In the moment of the impact, all went black and silent.


	13. Godless

**(Publisher's Note: Screening has been made by the GRC. We bring you viewers a new chapter but we might change the rating of the story from T-M for implied rape. For those who are triggered easily, You may skip the majority of this chapter if you'd like or if you want to stay loyal, continue reading this great story made by our wonderful author.)**

From a dreamless sleep he awakened on the ground, laying on his side..

Zilla Jr flicked open his eyes, blurred vision at first. He scrunched them up, peering harshly ahead of him on his tilted view. As his sight slowly recuperated, his surroundings became clearer and clearer.

He seemed to be in some sort of box shaped room, wide with a decent amount of space. He was close to one of the four walls surrounding him, facing what appeared to be a large bronze door. What was so offsetting about the whole place was that everything seemed to be made out of some sort of sickly stone marble with a pinkish red flesh-like appearance to it. There even seemed to be veins along the walls, adding to the eeriness. Zilla Jr groaned and brought his hands up to wipe his groggy eyes, but something kept his hands from separating.

He looked down at his wrists to see what appeared to be shackles of vein covered chains, sealing his hands together like he was praying. He made a sickened face at the material and rubbed his eyes nonetheless before taking his hands down and looking around.

All around him bounced the minute and subtle sound of what seemed to be a heart beat. A dim light flickered from the ceiling above, hidden behind a flap of thin fleshy marble. Wherever this place was, it was certainly no motel room. This was a prison cell.

Zilla Jr grunted and lifted his hips and knees from the ground, but yelped when he brought his right leg up. He crumpled back down to the floor, almost falling on his side. "D-Dammit, still busted..."

He lifted his shackled arms and looked at his left. It had bruised quite badly and still ached horrifically. Zilla Jr sighed in frustration. Too many broken limbs.

Where in the world was he? All he remembered was blacking out after Bagan had forced back his family and friends back with that wormhole. But he deliberately kept him behind, away from the portal. Zilla blinked several times as he looked at the light above him, unsure of what to do.

Then suddenly, the door clanged as the outside was moved, and it opened up.

The outside was dark, almost pitch black. Zilla Jr looked over at it tensely as a vague silhouette stood at the entrance, breathing faintly. A few seconds of silence hung in the air as neither moved, looking right at each other.

Without any warning sign, the figure stepped in, revealing itself to be Chimera. With him, he carried a primitive stone bowl and cup. He did not look happy to see Zilla Jr, let alone to be carrying his meal. He dragged his feet over to the prisoner and stood above him menacingly as Zilla stared back up, hands still connected in a prayer confession manner, sitting on his thighs.

The red demon spoke with a spiteful, deep voice. "Hold out your hands."

The boy below him stared up, confused. "E-Er, what?".

Chimera growled. "Hold out your goddamn hands, kid." The fingers around the bowl and cup squeezed harshly with impatience.

Zilla Jr took note of the threatening tone in his voice and flinched a little, blinking up at him before reluctantly holding out his cuffed hands with opened palms and fingers. Chimera lowered the stone cup to his grasp, feeling the cold, hard texture of the cup. Zilla Jr lowered it back down to his waist and peered into it. Water sloshed gently around in it, splashing little droplets around the upper rim. Without waiting for any further instructions, he brought it up to his lips and tilted his head back, slurping the water down. It lasted perhaps two seconds at most; he finished and swallowed, briefly closing his eyes in relief. The water had a bitter rocky tang to it, but it was fresh at the very least.

He lowered the cup back down to his split thighs he rested on. Chimera crouched down and muttered, "Can't believe I have to baby you for a while...". Zilla stayed quiet out of worry that he may trigger Chimera's apparently short temper. He looked down at his cup awkwardly as the beast crouched down grumbling inaudibly.

Suddenly, Zilla Jr felt his head jerked up harshly by his chin. His now wide eyes stared straight back at Chimera's hostile glare. "I don't want you trying anything..."

Zilla lightly shook his head in his hot hands. "Nonono, I wasn't trying anything!" He didn't smile. He trembled with what seemed to be fear. Chimera smirked in authority.

Actually, Zilla Jr had been trying something the moment he finished his water. He trembled due to him mustering all the will and muscles in his body to charge up and fire just one more blast of atomic energy at this stupid kaiju's face. He was still trying, thinking to himself, "Come on, come on...why were you able to do this before now?!"

"Good, you'd only tire yourself out idiot..." Chimera muttered with a smile. He sat on his knees, still towering over Zilla Jr. He let go of his chin and lifted the bowl slightly and took a deep breath in before exhaling strong, hot air on Zilla Jr's face tauntingly. He cringed and scrunched his eyes under the gust.

Chimera sniffled and rubbed his snout with a jagged claw before asking, "What's your name, boy?"

"Erm, Zilla. Zilla Jr." What was the harm in telling his name? It wouldn't matter much anyways.

"Huh, that's a stupid name." Chimera rudely cleared his throat and scratched under his chin, eyeing Zilla. "It's like someone chopped off the end of Godzilla and sold it on a black market as a separate brand or somethin'."

Zilla frowned as Chimera snickered at his own joke. "...Chimera isn't such a nice name either, you know."

The tyrannosaurid scoffed and picked at his menacing fangs. "Uh huh, whatever ya' say." He brought his open palm swinging at Zilla Jr's face, slapping him harshly as he recoiled and yelped a muffled cry. He let his head stay hanging still for a few seconds, churning with anger as he slowly brought his head back to Chimera. His cheek stung from the slap with a burning sensation.

Chimera licked his lips and yawned like nothing happened. "You scared?"

Zilla Jr boiled with anger for a few seconds before answering in annoyance, "No, not by you. Not by Bagan either."

"Well you should be, kiddo. Don't think for even ONE second that we're gonna be nice and stuff to you."

"I already know that crap!"

Chimera held up a hand. "Let me finish...do you know where you are right now?"

Zilla Jr lifted his head a little and looked around for the second time. "No, but I like the decorations you and your husband made for my room."

Chimera answered, ignoring the insult. "He built this whole place in mere minutes. He's truly an all mighty deity. And you're our prisoner of war. More specifically, you're my hackey-sack to throw around." He grinned evilly. The younger kaiju lowered his head again, not looking into his eyes.

The red titan tilted his head back in boredom, disappointed to see Zilla's anticlimactic reaction. "Oh come on, you have to be at least a little concerned!"

Zilla asked with his eyes to the floor, "Where's my family? Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, so that's how it is with you and them, huh?" Chimera scoffed again and shook his head. "I'd say that they abandoned you, but it's pretty damn obvious already, isn't it?"

"No...they wouldn't just leave me here!" Zilla argued back. "My dad and brother care about me! So does Rodan..."

"That's where you're wrong, punk. They scampered off to the ocean once Bagan literally blew 'em off their fuckin' feet!" He cackled and wiped his eyes. "Saw them when they were leavin'. They were carrying Godzilla like he was dead. Awful still, too."

Zilla's eyes became timid, still staring at the floor. They loomed over his shackled hands and saw them trembling.

His father was dead?

Chimera scowled at Zilla Jr, seeing his silver chest rise and fall slowly with his breathing. "Was that too much for you to take in at once or somethin'?"

Zilla didn't reply. He looked side to side oddly, not knowing what to do or say. He was totally under control of this monster.

"Hmph, weak..." muttered Chimera. He purposely said it loud enough for Zilla to hear. He shook his head in disapproval.

Zilla Jr changed the subject when he suddenly spoke out softly with, "Is that for me?" He pointed at the bowl in Chimera's hands, which the kaiju looked down at.

"Oh yeah, forgot about this shit." Chimera looked in and chuckled. He raised the bowl for Zilla to see. The boy poked his head in curiously, but almost retorted when he saw the contents.

There was an oat-like texture to the mushy beige slop oozing around in the bowl. There was no rising steam or any sort of indication that the meal was hot or remotely warm. Zilla Jr looked uneasily at the mixture presented before him as he sniffed and groaned, "Ugh, what even is that..."

Chimera rolled his eyes. "It's dinner, moron. You're lucky the big guy's even giving this stuff to you. We don't feed our victims."

Zilla Jr scowled down at the mush, uncertain about eating it. But slowly, he lifted his cuffed hands to the bowl when Chimera suddenly stopped him. "Heyheyhey...not like that." He was glaring threateningly at him.

Perplexed but intimidated, Zilla stopped raising his hands and stared at the bowl, thinking for a second before leaning his head forward, gradually opening his lips as he neared the bowl's rim when Chimera stopped him again. "Ah-ah-ah..."

Zilla Jr looked up again, eyes in wonderment as he mumbled, "What?!"

Chimera lowered the bowl and slowly began stirring the mix with his bare fingers, grinning suspiciously. Perhaps Zilla Jr had an inkling of a thought as to what he was intending, but Chimera confirmed it by saying, "I'll do this part now...". He scooped up a bit of the mush and lifted them from the bowl.

Zilla Jr's looked up with widened eyes. "..." He slowly leaned back.

"Sit your back up straight unless you want me to break it."

The boy obeyed, leaning away from the bowl and sitting straight up, arching his back slightly and forming a curve in his backbone as his tail and hips planted themselves behind and below him. He stared straight back at Chimera's grin with a blank expression as a small bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. This felt incredibly awkward.

Chimera scooted forward and brought his mush covered fingers right outside of Zilla's closed lips. "Open up."

Zilla Jr did so, slowly parting his mouth as his upper jaw lifted from his bottom row. His tongue matted down against the floor of his partially opened mouth.

Chimera grumbled, "Jesus Christ, open all the way dammit...". He voraciously shoved his fingers in between Zilla's lips, spreading the mush in his gums and tongue as his eyes widened in shock. The mush itself was plain and reasonably bearable, but what disgusted him was the squishing and squelching noises as Chimera furiously forced the mixture down his mouth. He glided over his sharp teeth for a second, and Zilla thought of clamping down and ripping his hand up. But what would he do afterwards? All odds were against him, so he could do nothing but sit there as he was fed the mediocre course.

Chimera donned a toothy grin as he moved his fingers around, spreading the food. "Yeah, there you go..." He withdrew his hand, leaving a trail of saliva from Zilla's lower lip. He swallowed and blushed a little out of awkward humiliation. He raised his hands to wipe the mush from his mouth, but he felt them slammed harshly against the ground. He gasped a little and looked up to see Chimera glaring at him.

"No moving your hands at all..." His hands were clamped over Zilla's, sealing them against the floor between his thighs and knees. Zilla gulped and trembled a little more, staring at Chimera. "Wh-Why?"

Chimera completely disregarded him speaking and returned his fingers to the bowl, picking up more mush and holding it out to Zilla Jr, who stared reluctantly at his hand. He really did not want to have it in his mouth again.

Once more, Chimera slid his fingers in, scraping the substance around and causing Zilla to gag slightly. The captor chuckled. "Whoops, didn't mean to do that."

His voice certainly didn't sound convincing.

Zilla Jr's head was pushed back and forth slightly, feeling Chimera's talons scratch his tongue and gums. He winced and shook his head, indicating he was done, but Chimera simply carried on, asking, "How old are ya'? Almost an adult?"

The boy nodded awkwardly, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "Mm, mhm..." Why was he doing this?

Chimera nodded as if taking mental note of it. "Hm, how's the grub?'

Zilla Jr said nothing, being forced to suckle like a baby. Chimera grinned and spoke lowly. "You have to swallow this stuff to even get the taste, dumbass." With that, he thrust his fingers deeper into Zilla's mouth, causing the kaiju to gag and spit out, smearing Chimera's hand and spilling on the floor below him. He coughed and leaned forward, spitting out saliva and mush. Chimera chuckled and shook his hand of the frothy mixture as Zilla Jr glared up angrily at him. "Blah! What the hell was that for?!"

"Heheh, just havin' a little fun..." He peered at Zilla, still keeping his suspicious smile. In a way, the boy felt disgusted in himself for not objecting sooner. "Well just stop doing that to me now! You're creeping me out big time..."

Chimera looked down at the floor, covered in spat up mush. "Look at this, you made a mess!'

Zilla Jr coughed again and blinked several times, looking around at the floor and his legs. His knees and thighs were partially marked with his rejected meal. He brought his head back up to see Chimera sizing him up, staring intently at him. Something about the quality of his eyes was even more unsettling...almost predatory in a way. Zilla didn't glare back. He only managed to look Chimera in the eyes for a few seconds before unwillingly bringing his eyes down to his chest. His vision wasn't focused; his brain was jarred, unable to think clearly. Something unholy was in the air.

Chimera stood up and walked a little closer to Zilla Jr. He stood above him, overlooking the top of his head and shoulders. The youngling stared straight ahead, not daring to look up at his intimidating captor. After a few dead silent seconds, Chimera circled him slowly, looking down his sides and back spinal plates. "Hmm..." Zilla Jr froze and kept his eyes on the closed door, tense and fearful.

"So aren't you like, that one dead chick's kid or somethin'?" Chimera said as he wiggled his toes against Zilla's laid out tail, toying with it as he spoke. Zilla Jr flinched and recoiled his tail away from Chimera. More beads of sweat flowed down his face as he kept his mouth closed.

Chimera snickered when he saw the boy's tail slither away from him. That left him looking down his lower back, spines and all. He smiled a little and leaned closely to Zilla Jr's head. "I heard a little about her...yeah, didn't she get knocked up by your daddy or somethin'? And then he left her all alone to die? Pretty sure that's how the story goes..."

The kaiju said nothing to Chimera. He stared ahead trembling, getting an idea of what was going on. It did not sound good. He needed to get out now, but how?

Chimera took another step, looking down Zilla's left side. He saw that Zilla's hands were still locked together as if he was praying. Heh, it was rather appropriate for what he was planning. He looked at the strip of flesh and small muscles from Zilla's shoulder, to his hourglass waist, and his hips seated atop his feet. The sickly kaiju growled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zilla Jr flinched and emitted the smallest yelp, inaudible to Chimera's ears, but he would most likely not have noticed if it was any louder. He was focused on something else.

Zilla Jr closed his eyelids and gulped as he felt the hand on his shoulder trail down to the side of his chest and ribs, scratching him with its' claws. "You know, I'm permitted to break you in every and any aspect, no matter what the method or purpose is..." He stopped trailing his hand down Zilla Jr. "...and I want you to know that it's nothin' personal...wait, on second thought, it is."

That was when Zilla Jr acted. He suddenly leaned forward and cracked his tail at Chimera's thigh, whipping against it harshly. The beast howled out and took his hand off of Zilla Jr, clutching the side of his thigh.

Zilla tried to leap forward, but cried out in pain again. His body soared for a few feet until it slammed onto the ground again, landing on his torso harshly. His leg had popped and shot a fiery sensation through his body. Oh God, had he worsened his leg's condition?

He whimpered and gulped heavily, unable to move. He looked up to see the door, tantalizingly close to his face. He groaned in pain and desperately reached for it with his praying hands. The door was almost certainly locked, but there was a chance. Salvation could be right on the other side.

But he never found out.

Two burly hands grasped the sides of his waist, just above his hip joints and began yanking him back. Zilla Jr cried out and scratched at the ground desperately. If only his stupid leg wasn't broken! "No! Argh, no! G-Get the hell off me! NO!"

Chimera sighed as he dug his claws lightly into Zilla Jr's skin, making him yell out. "I hate it when my victims resist...but in your particular case, it just makes it all the more better for me and even worse for you..."

Zilla Jr howled out, "You get the HELL off of me right now! OFF!". His hands were clasped in front of him still, balled into fists on the ground as they squirmed uselessly. Chimera split his legs apart, placing both his thighs on his own spreading them open. He wrestled Zilla's tail under his arm, rendering it useless now. Chimera cackled and roared with triumph as Zilla jerked around fruitlessly.

Chimera clamped his hands onto Zilla's sides and waist, leaning over him and growling delightedly, "If anything, I think you kept your mama's curves if she had any at all ya' fuckin' pussy...your body even looks like a goddamn girl! Hah! What kind of father would be proud of a queer like you?!"

Zilla Jr roared out frantically, "GET THE FUCK OFF! GGGRRRAAAAHHHHH!". His bucking around only made Chimera cackle evilly, more than he already was.

He struggled intensely and uselessly for a second before bursting into tears, resting on his weak elbows as his upper body hovered above the ground. He felt his lower back and rear arch towards Chimera as the sick monster chuckled and gripped his hips pervertedly. He started softly with scrunched eyes and grit teeth before suddenly wailing out, "NOOOOO! GOD PLEASE NO! WHY?! WHY?!"

He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up from his bottom to top, more intense than anything he'd ever felt in his life up to that point. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out for a second or two before he emitted an ear piercing shriek of agony and terror before returning to crying. Tears streamed down his face as he felt his dignity and manhood being stripped from his very ego.

Chimera grinned and muttered to him while gnawing on the tip of Zilla's tail that curled over his shoulder in objection.

"Don't cry, you're an adult...almost an adult..."

…

Junior was sitting in absolute darkness, leaning against a cold, marble wall. His shoulder ached with caked blood. His eyelids hung over the organs in exhaustion. He breathed very slowly and quietly, hearing no other sounds from where he was.

Suddenly, a loud crank of metal was heard as cruel light poured in, blinding Junior momentarily, even behind his eyelids. He scrunched them up and opened them slightly to see a familiar figure in the light.

"Godzilla Junior, is it not? At least what everyone calls you?"

Junior said nothing. He wheezed a raspy groan as he lifted his neck a bit higher from its' slouched posture.

"Hm, why do I bother asking...it's already very obvious."

Junior sniffled and opened his eyes a little more with a grouchy scowl on his face. "Y-Yeah, ya' don't say..."

"I'm going to pretend that you respectfully answered that with a polite 'yes'. Now sit up straight, I've got something to discuss with you."

Perhaps by his words, the light in the cell flickered on dimly, more welcoming than the bright light from outside. Junior looked around and was able to see his surroundings much more clearly. Fleshy marble material.

He looked back to see Bagan advancing towards him with a business look on his face. He stopped a few feet away from Junior and crouched down, peering into his yellow eyes before looking down and checking his battered body out. "Damn...you don't look so good."

Junior scoffed a little and spat out a bit of mucus to his right before replying, "I've had better days."

Bagan looked at his severely injured shoulder and winced a little at the sight. He sighed and rubbed his face, disappointed in something. "Dammit...stupid Chimera. I told him to hold you down, not bleed you out."

"Frankly, I think I'm okay with the second one." Junior said as he popped his neck a little, ridding himself of the cricks in his bones. Bagan shook his head and spoke with a very matter-of-fact voice.

"No, no...no you aren't. You won't be okay with it once I tell you my vision."

Junior swallowed more mucus. He looked Bagan in his purple eyes, searching for an answer. "Whaddya mean vision?!"

Bagan smirked for a very brief second before standing up. "I have complete control over you now. I've restrained you from using any of your natural abilities. You and your – er, brother, – are under my power."

At the mention of Zilla, Junior rasped and looked up. "Where is he?! Where's Zilla?!"

"He's fine. I assure you, he's being fed and catered to by Chimera as we speak." Bagan's voice certainly didn't sound reassuring. Perhaps it wasn't meant to.

Junior calmed a little, knowing his brother was fine. "...why are you even keeping us?"

Bagan cocked his head and looked up at the wall behind Junior's head. "I have my reasons. And if you weren't so worried about that brother of yours or too busy mocking your new overlord, I'd tell you." He stood up and began walking back to the door, obviously expecting Junior to get up and follow.

But the godzillian wasn't convinced that easily. He brought his knees a little closer to his chest and positioned himself to stand. Before he did, he called out spitefully, "Overlord?!"

Bagan turned his head back to Junior. He stopped when he reached the door and sighed.

"For now, yes. But I can make you godly, like myself."


	14. Check, Or Fold?

The main central room was oddly grand in its' darkly decorated manner. It seemed to be made out of the same marble material as the cell Junior was previously in, but there seemed to be far less veins along the walls. Two massive pillars stood holding the dome shaped room upright by the huge bronze door, but they seemed to be there more out of lavish addition rather than necessary structural requirements. Adequate lighting from above made every curve of the massively open area visible. In the back of the room against the wall lay a grandiose throne with a mural behind it, covered with angels and demons, though the demons were overtaking the angels as a satanic figure with horns choked a bleeding god with a crown of thorns, holding a cross up for mercy.

Bagan looked beside him at Junior and saw the mortified look on his face. It made him snicker briefly. "Bone chilling, isn't it?"

Junior almost laughed. "I'd say more like bone rattling. That is horrifying."

Bagan rubbed his chin and examined Junior as he stared at the throne mural. "That's the desired feeling. It is art, no?"

Junior looked at Bagan like he was crazy.

The titan sighed. "Maybe you're too young to appreciate the artistic value in this masterpiece." He walked ahead of Junior towards his throne, talking as he walked. "I envision myself as the god in this photo...and I don't mean the one holding a cross. That is nothing other than a false king, unworthy to keep the throne in Heaven. I am the virtuous beast freeing existence as we know it from Christ's inexperienced rule. In many ways, I see that Lucifer is the true prince of peace. If it were not for him, how would any creature have free will if he had not deceived the first woman? And there would be no individual views. All would be forced to worship Christ. In a way, the serpent saved the human race as well as the very universe itself from an unfair god." Bagan looked back at Junior to see if he was paying attention before continuing.

"But of course, religion and gods are all just insane fantasies created by humans to fill their puny existence with a false purpose." He reached his throne and sat down, sighing with relief as he settled in, resting his elbow on the armrest with his hand on the side of his head leaning comfortably. "You see Junior, WE'RE the gods they fear so much. We have more power than anything they could dream of. At least you and I are..."

Junior had been standing in the center of the room a few feet away from Bagan. He peered at the tyrant with suspicious eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bagan twirled his fingers around and cocked his head. "I thought you'd understand, but it does not matter to me. I can explain if you'd like."

"Something tells me you're gonna explain no matter what I want you to do."

"Correct." replied Bagan. "Now listen here:

I know you know that you carry extraordinary power deep within your body. I see its' potential...its' destructive potential. But, you never show it, now don't you?" He looked deeply at Junior, searching for something within his yellow eyes, but the boy looked further down, avoiding the tyrant's eyes. Bagan frowned and continued.

"Don't try or think of denying your own abilities. It's stupid and pointless to try to hide it from me or even yourself. You have something deep within you...something that can be deemed as unholy amounts of power...yes, raw power and energy."

Junior finally spoke with a voice that mumbled with discomfort, "I-I don't. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pure bullshit, child. Don't try and deceive me again..." Bagan spoke with a darkly threatening tone with a glaring face as he sat up straight.

The kaiju gulped and raised his eyes to Bagan as he sighed, "A-Alright alright! I'm strong as hell, but I don't ever use that power because I don't even know if I can control it.".

Bagan smiled and shifted his body position more casually, resting his head back on his hand.  
"Hmmm...not so difficult to tell a friend, right?"

"You're anything BUT a friend…" muttered Junior. He shook his head and scowled at the marble ground.

"But Godzilla, what if I told you I can help you control your so-called abominable power?" Bagan slyly said. He breathed a deep quiet breath as he peered at Junior, who looked back up at him with a confused scowl.

"Why'd you call me that? Everyone calls me Junior."

"Not to me, you're not. Honestly, you're the only kaiju on this planet that is worthy of the title of God, not your father, and most certainly not your half-brother! Yes, your power and being is far beyond them and any other monster. You shouldn't have a name as simple and childish as 'Junior'. Why, you deserve a title MUCH more grandiose and intimidating!"

But Junior was not falling for all the flattery. "Yeah, I think you deserve a title MUCH more grandiose and intimidating as Bagan."

Suddenly, Bagan brought his hand slamming down on his armrest and roared out in fury. He shook the entire settlement lightly and glared at Junior menacingly. "You're wearing my patience thin, boy! You're down to your last chance...think with your damned head." The godzillian flinched at the outburst and nodded quickly, looking back down to the ground.

Then, Bagan said the words Junior had least been hoping he would say:

"In fact, the next time you dare disrespect me, you're precious little brother will pay for it."

Junior nodded again, silently replying in obedience, "O-Okay, I'm sorry…just don't hurt Zilla."

Bagan sneered and crossed his arms as he flung his feet back and forth against his throne. "Hmph, I'm most likely going to kill him either way actually..."

Junior threw his head up at Bagan with wide, angry eyes. "No! Aw jeez man, why are you keeping him?! You only seem to need or want me!"

Bagan held up his index finger sternly. "I'm only keeping him as bait to lure in your father since I know he pretends to care so much for him, even though it's just a fake show to prove he loves him. Tsk tsk, they'll just never understand that love is complete rubbish. Once your father comes for him, I'll rid you of his pathetic ownership that holds you back."

Junior winced in disgust. "I can't believe you! You're nothing but a coward who uses a dad's own kid as a huge advantage!"

Bagan smiled grimly. "Not cowardly, but genius! Don't worry, dear boy. I won't harm a hair on your younger brother's head...not that any of us have any hair...but don't fret. He's just not worthy of the position I offer you, so he will either live as my personal pet, or perhaps a well treated servant! All of these are much better than death, won't you agree?"

Junior was offended by this. He really expected him to just live with his brother serving a killer like him? He took a step forward and growled, "You won't do anything to him...you'll let him go."

"Uh, who is the ruler here?" Bagan sarcastically asked with a frown. "No need to answer that. In time, you'll understand how reasonable my offer for him will be."

Junior shook his head and scoffed with irritation. "I don't even know what this stupid offer is! Why won't you just tell me already?!"

Bagan cleared his throat and stood from his throne. Junior had forgotten how massive the kaiju actually was, and he backed down a bit as the titan took slow, proud steps towards him. "Very well, I thought you would have guessed by now...I offer you a place within my throne. A role in which I believe you would play out exceptionally well…I need a capable partner. One that can tear apart mountains with a single blow. One that can raise the sea sky high and reveal its' darkest mysteries. Chimera has astonishing power, but he has no heart. No desire other than to kill and destroy. You on the other hand, you are capable of feelings and emotions. You can make rational decisions while still maintaining your unstoppable power."

Junior gulped and kept his eyes on Bagan as he went on.

"You see...I want you to replace him. I want you to work with me rather than serve me. I want you to use your power and abilities to your full potential. To deliver a maximum impact that all will remember for generations to come. To unleash your rage and power to destroy all monsters, enemies, and all you can overcome." He paused for a seconds and smiled darkly at Junior. "In a way...I wish for you to become the son I never had."

He stood, shocked at what he heard. Did Bagan technically say he wanted to adopt him? Junior's pupils had shrunken down to little black dots in his yellow irises. "H-Huh?!"

"That's right, you heard me. Think about it!" said Bagan. "Just the two of us against all other creatures and worlds. They wouldn't stand a chance with you on my side!" He placed a hand on Junior's shoulder, but quickly took it off when he saw him yelp and flinch.

It was only then that he remembered how badly Chimera had hurt Junior's shoulder. The boy clutched the bloody flesh and winced. "J-Jesus...it still hurts, ya know!"

Bagan backed off and cleared his throat. "Sorry then." He watched as Junior grimaced, wiping away the caked blood to allow a fresh clot in his open wound. The boy found it impolite for Bagan to give such a big offer while not even offering to treat his injury. He looked up at the titan, who continued speaking the second he did.

"There's no downside to it. You could gain unimaginable respect and fear out of the many creatures of this universe and others."

Junior swallowed and asked, "What if I refuse?"

"YOU WILL NOT REFUSE!" roared Bagan. His face had gone violently dark, and his hand closed into a trembling fist before he calmed down and took a deep breath. He had momentarily shown his wrath and stubbornness to Junior, who watched with silence. He said nothing more until Bagan muttered, "I need not see you any longer for now...".

As if on cue, the door opened again, and Chimera stepped in. Junior looked behind him and watched as the saurian came and placed a harshly gripping hand on his other shoulder. Bagan looked at Chimera and commanded, "Take him back to his cell. And leave the lights off."

His partner nodded and tugged at Junior's shoulder, forcing him to walk back through the door and into the dark hallway leading to his cell. He sighed as he walked with Chimera. Back to the darkness of his cell, but now with an offer floating around in his head...one that he could not just ignore…

…

Bagan had taken his seat back in his throne as he watched Chimera step back into the room, closing the door behind him. The tyrant king sat straight up with his hands on both armrests, peering with a frown as Chimera took his time in walking up to Bagan and leaning his back casually against a nearby pillar. He nibbled at his talons and grinned at Bagan. "You called?"

"Yes I did." said Bagan with a monotone voice. "I have a question for you..."

Chimera spat out a little shard of his long talon. "Mmhm, lay it on me."

"How is our other prisoner at the moment?"

The rex shrugged. "What, you mean the lizard boy? Ah he's fine...or at least he'll BE fine." He chuckled and returned to biting his talons.

Bagan cleared his throat impatiently. "Is that all?"

"Mmhm."

"Come now Chimera...you know exactly what I'm asking..." growled Bagan.

Chimera looked over at him with a smirk and scoffed, "Uh, yeah. I fed 'em that crap already. I hope you're aware of how nasty that stuff is." he joked.

Bagan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Damn it Chimera, stop stalling! I know you did something to him..."

The saurian suddenly frowned and threw his arms up. "Well you already fuckin' know what I did, so why ask?"

Bagan glared at him and leaned forward in his seat. "Explain your actions..."

" 'Cause why the hell not?!" laughed Chimera. He sniffled and rubbed his nose, staring back at Bagan with a mischievous smile. "After all, you said to break him..."

"BREAK HIM, NOT SCAR THE DAMNED THING FOR ETERNITY!" roared Bagan. He steamed with anger before continuing darkly. "You did something so vile to him that he'll never be the same...he won't be good for anything if he doesn't have a sane mind or working body!"

Chimera shook his head and flicked his hands. "C'mon, he can still serve a purpose! And isn't his brother the one you want in good condition for your plans?"

Bagan grumbled with frustration. He slid down in his chair and rested his elbow up on the armrest and laid his head in his palm. Chimera had at least some reason. "Why did you choose to use that particular method..."

Again, Chimera chuckled and shrugged. "Because WHY NOT?! Gotta at least have fun every once in a while!"

Bagan sneered, "He's still young, even younger than his brother..."

"So? A body's a body, and he happened to have a smokin' one for a dude." snickered Chimera. "Curvy like a damn girl and all...I'm surprised he wasn't disowned for being a fag or somethin'! Besides, don't act like you've never wanted a piece of ass..."

"Leave me...NOW!" yelled Bagan. He slammed his fist down, causing Chimera to back off a little. He had gone too far, and the king sat glaring at him, viscerally disgusted with his partner. The saurian scoffed and turned away, stomping back to the door before cranking it open and calling back, "You gave me permission to do whatever needed to be done! Your own words!" He snickered and walked into the darkness.

Bagan stirred in his seat and sighed. Chimera was far too out of control. He desperately needed to be replaced.

Should he be killed?

Bagan frowned at the thought. A part of him DID want to kill the tyrannosaurid, but there were two things to consider: Chimera was nearly as strong as Bagan himself was. He could still be a threat to his life. And who's to say that Junior would willingly replace him? What if the boy attempted to kill Bagan as well?

The tyrant sat in his throne, grumbling and sighing discontentedly.


	15. And Then There Were Five

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, delayed chapters are oh-so lovely, aren't they? Sorry, there's been some unnecessary drama for a while now...I have a bad feeling that some of it's my fault...why the heck am I saying this in the note?

Sometimes, I just randomly get writer's block. It's the worst thing I tell ya for those of you who aren't writers and don't understand. It's when you have no clue on what to write, and it can be really, really, REALLY bad and frustrating. It can make you totally brain dead like a stoner, or it can turn you into a total jackal if you don't cool it, and I definitely didn't cool it. Aside from that, there's just so many other stuff that's been bugging me! Trust me, I've written entire drafts of chapters that I completely trashed because I felt I wasn't giving it my all, and then there's other times where I wrote what could have been the best chapter of this crummy old fic, but LibreOffice decides to take a big brown dump on me and erase all my work. And other than that, life ALSO just likes to thwomp my butt with crap like stress and more stress about the stress I'm stressing about!

Heh, sometimes I wonder why I even keep writing this fic. I always come back to it for some reason.

And now, a bunch of you randomly want me to make another lemon, this time with Zilla x Godzilla. You guys mean the adult female Zilla, not Zilla Jr, right? RIGHT?!

Guys, I don't know 99.99% of you personally, but I just wanna give a little reminder that this is all just a story with symbolism and themes spewed around (which I will be discussing soon enough if you haven't already seen them.). So remember to just live life and have fun with what you do, and don't ever let what you love become a burden. By the way, I really hope I didn't depress anyone with this note. I'm not suicidal or anything like that lol :P if you guys really like this story, I'll keep writing for you. Anyways, thanks for helping me reach over 3,000 views. Enjoy the latest chapter of Godzilla: Pathos.

…

Godzilla smiled at the little yellow and pink butterfly that flew before him, perhaps a crumb compared to his size. It flew in front of his massive snout before flapping away into the sun's golden glare. The sky was blue with no clouds, and the air was humid in a favorable manner. Nearby lay rolling hills green with grass. In the little valley ran a thin stream of fresh clear water, sloshing against the riverbank delicately. He was sitting next to a little patch of lavender flowers, or at least they seemed little to him. He was relaxed, content, and happy when a cheery feminine voice gingerly spoke to him from below.

"Hey Mr. King, what're you thinkin' about?"

Godzilla looked down to see Zilla in his arms, smirking up at him as she leaned against his chest. Her eyes and face were so beautiful; a wonderful creature to look at. He scoffed and brought his lips down, and the two lovers exchanged a swift, little peck of the lips. Godzilla didn't draw his head back however; he mumbled something before going back for a second little kiss. Zilla giggled and gave him another, and then another, and then another until both of them were uttering muffled laughter through their connected lips as he rocked his queen back and forth gently.

He eventually stopped and took his mouth from hers, beaming down at her. She pushed her head into his neck and gently eased him backwards. He fell on his back and stared at the sky with a big smile as he felt Zilla's body scoot up and rest on top of his, placing her chin on his chest. Her smooth torso felt like a pillow on his bulky build...well, more like a pillow with jagged spines on the back, but a pillow nonetheless.

She smirked at him and spoke with a tender voice. "Hmph, feeling quiet or something?"

Godzilla shook his head slowly and tilted his head down to her. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and caressed them gingerly. "I guess in a way. Nothing bad or anything, just...", he sighed and smiled at her, "...just happy you're here with me."

Zilla purred and brought her hands up to his neck, drumming her fingertips on his collarbone. "Mm, I'm happy to be here too." She nuzzled her chin on his chest for a few seconds more before mumbling sweetly, "How's my little boy doing?"

Godzilla smirked. "Zilla Jr? He's fine dear." It surprised him a little that she mentioned him. More than that, it surprised him that she was even here with him in this lovely little valley.

"I'll bet that's the first time you actually called him Zilla Jr instead of Zilla." She laughed.

Godzilla chuckled and shrugged. "Well, I didn't have you around when I met him."

Zilla smiled and tilted her head a little on his chest. "Mmm...I'm here now, Godzilla." She massaged his pectorals with her hands lightly.

Godzilla smiled back and sighed. He brought his hands to her voluptuous sides and snaked his hands down, rubbing to her hips and waist, bringing them back up and down. "Yes you are..."

"Do you know where he is?"

The question just came out suddenly. He looked down at her. She was still smiling, but she was quiet, expecting an answer. The question made Godzilla feel just a tad uneasy as he began remembering what happened the last time he saw his son. He stared at her as his smile slowly and unwillingly faded. He was thinking hard on what to say before chuckling a bit nervously. "Baby, is there something wrong?"

Zilla continued smiling, but spoke without moving her head. "Do you know where he is?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" whined Godzilla. He stopped smiling and massaging her. He didn't like how this was turning out. What happened to the lovey dovey mood from just a few moments ago?

She kept her smile, but it started feeling shallow and emotionless. She didn't even say anything else.

Godzilla gulped a little and rested his head back, looking up at the sky. He felt disappointed that the mood had been shattered. All thanks to Zilla Jr.

No.

It wasn't his fault.

The kaiju sighed heavily, ashamed to be blaming his son. He couldn't just brush him off like this. He had to face reality and talk with his mate. He was going to start explaining everything that had happened. About Zilla Jr bonding with his brother and Rodan. About the tsunami. About the fight between Xenilla and Bagan. But before he spoke, he felt something odd.

An ice cold, thick liquid began spreading on his chest and sides. It was so cold it made him shiver a little.

Godzilla brought his head up and looked down at Zilla. He looked for one second before widening his eyes and yelling frantically. "NO! NOOO!"

She was no longer smiling. A tasteless expression lay plastered on her beautiful face. She stared at him with empty, orange eyes that seemed to have a dim, dead quality to them. Her neck and sides bore huge, ugly gashes and holes that bled crimson, icy blood; terrible, fatal wounds from the missile attacks on Brooklyn Bridge in 1998. Even her body began losing its' warmth.

Godzilla sat up with her on his lap. He stuttered uncontrollably as he pushed his hands onto the two biggest gashes on her neck, feeling the dead flesh and cold blood seep through his fingers and onto his wrists, dripping and staining the grass and his thighs. He let out a desperate cry as he looked back up at her emotionless face. "No no no! Zilla please no!'

She spoke with a monotone voice. "Why didn't you save him."

He kept hugging and covering her bleeding wounds as he howled out, nearly in tears, "Stop it! ZILLA! PLEASE!"

"Why didn't you save him."

"Why did you leave him like you left me."

"Why didn't you save my baby."

"Why didn't you save our family."

…

"JESUS GOJI! CALM DOWN!"

Godzilla snapped awake, looking up at Rodan's concerned face. The avian backed off a little with surprise. Godzilla panted and felt his body covered with sweat. He let out a long breath and slowly lifted his sore head from the ground beneath him. The sky was orange, close to nighttime. Palm trees stood nearby where he sat, which was on a sandy beach next to the now tangerine seawater. The waves rolled to the shore, white with foam as they fruitlessly tried to reach out. It seemed like he was pulled away from the battlefield, though New York was nowhere on the beautiful gold horizon.

"Calm down, Godzilla. You're safe right now." said Rodan. Godzilla looked over at him with wincing eyes as he held his aching head. Rodan came over slowly. "Don't try standing up too fast. That Chimera guy hit you really hard, and Xen says you got a pretty bad concussion."

Godzilla grimaced and scoffed, blinking heavy eyelids. "Where is he...where's my son..." He rubbed his forehead and groaned a little.

"That's why I wanted you to be calm when you woke up." Rodan mumbled. His voice had a solemn quality to it now, as if he was telling a family that a member had died. But with the circumstances, that may very well have been the case.

Godzilla looked at Rodan with an impatient glare. "Just tell me the bad news already." His voice sounded demanding; he was in no mood for fooling around.

Rodan sighed. "Ok...Bagan and Chimera managed to take Zilla and Jun-" The bird flinched when his friend slammed a furious fist on the ground, yelling unintelligibly. Godzilla steamed as he sat, huffing hot air from his flaring nostrils. His eyelids were closed to mere slits, glaring at the sand beneath him contemptuously as if taking his anger out on the trillions of microscopic rocks.

"G-Goji...there was nothing we could do! He unfairly used that astral butthole thing to ward us away!" Rodan said, coming over to Godzilla and kneeling down to look him in the eyes, though the king refused to look at him.

Rodan's black and white eyes peered calmly at the side of Godzilla's head. "To be honest, we're all super lucky that Zilla's mate lived close by New York."

The father's eyelids opened up a little from their scrunching. He looked up at the fat sun nearing the orange horizon. When did his son get a mate?

The pterodactyl must've seen it in Godzilla's eyes. He scoffed, "Yeah, surprised? Me too."

"Who is she?" asked Godzilla. He kept staring at the horizon, eyes slowly losing their rage after hearing the unexpected news.

"Didja see that new girl in the city back there?"

Godzilla nodded slowly. Her? No way…

"Yeah, her name's Komothi – Komixi – Ko – Look, she likes to be called Komi." Rodan stuttered out. He shook his head as he thought to himself "Why's she got such a hard name anyways...".

Godzilla smiled just a little. His son already has a soulmate...if only his son was actually with them right now. If only both his sons were here. He stood up, surprising Rodan a little as he said, "Where is she?".

"Uh, erm, she's away from Xen and Xenilla, and after what they threatened her with, I would wanna stay away from them too." Rodan sighed and sniffled. "She isn't very talkative right now though. She'll just periodically cry and mope around for Zilla."

Godzilla realized what this meant. "Periodically? Jesus Rodan, how long have I been out?!"

"All day since early morning." Rodan told him.

Godzilla sighed and popped his sore neck. "Jeez...Xenilla and his kid are here too?"

"Yeah, they're here with us all, except they're in a different part of the island, away from us and Komi."

Godzilla frowned a little. They still could not be fully trusted yet. But that wasn't his priority right now. "Hey, Rody. Can you take me to Komi?"

Rodan's eyes fell to a gloomier state. He nodded slowly and turned around, walking down the length of the beach. "S-Sure Goji...this way..."

…

Komodithrax sat on her backside, leaning on her elbows behind her as she gazed out in the direction of where New York would have been. Her amber eyes were wet with brimming tears as she sniffled a little and slid her tail around. Depression had settled in her, and it refused to leave. Instead, it tortured her with seductively gloomy questions.

Why did God think she didn't deserve happiness? Her first true friend, her first true love...gone. And he was going to die. Worse, he was going to die alone, without her. How she longed for them to be together in his final moments! A simple touch of heaven was what she experienced. But so cruel was her torment...her only happiness, her only love, her only consolation was ripped from her in just mere hours.

Was it her fault? Was it because Zilla was never intended by destiny or God to come across her? Were they not meant to fall for each other? Perhaps if they never met, he would still be safe; safe with his family. And she would be alone for eternity, never to be loved, never to be recognized.

She so desperately longed for that too.

Komi sniffled again and let the first few thin tears roll down her soft cheeks and onto her snout, dripping off the sides and edges.

Did she want to be alone forever? No. Did she want to never know the bliss of love? God yes. But if she had to give that up and live her dull life in order to save Zilla's, she would take it in a heartbeat. So strong was her love for him, she wanted only the very best for her mate. Though, this was all delusional thinking about destiny and gods…

"Scuse me?"

Komi jumped at the sudden voice to her left. She snapped her head over to see a dark kaiju with ashen white spines along his back and a bland yellow quality to his white eyes. She stared at him for a few seconds in awkward silence before clearing her throat and looking down at the sand next to her arm. "Um, h-hi mister." She wiped her tears, making sure to not look up at him.

Godzilla scoffed a little. "Jus' call me Godzilla. Or Goji. Or G...whatever you like, I really don't care that much."

Komi snickered lightly and finished wiping her reddish eyes. "Okay then. Did you wanna talk or something?"

"Well uh..." He rubbed his snout and placed a hand on his hip. "Looks more like you need a talk with someone, Komi."

She looked down at the sand slowly and sighed. "Y-Yeah, I probably do...sorry for the crying. It's so stupid, I know."

Godzilla warmed up a little. He cocked his head sympathetically with glimmering eyes. "No no, it's not dumb or anything! I get it. You're just distraught, I know."

Komi smiled a little at him, then brought her head down to his feet with a depressed frown. Godzilla thought for a second before speaking again. "You're my kid's girlfriend, aren't you?"

She exhaled through her nose and smirked. "Yeah, guess you could say that."

"Do you like him or like-like him?"

This worked. She finally giggled a little at the joke.

Godzilla smiled. His little strategy to take some stress off her shoulders was working well so far. "Really though! I assumed he would be pretty shy around girls. Hell, he's even shy around me for some reason...is it 'cause I look like a drop-dead lady?"

This made her genuinely laugh. Komodithrax felt her face curve up in a humored smile. Her earlier depression and thoughts seemed to run away now. She gasped in air and looked up at Godzlla. "That's pretty funny I guess..."

He nodded with a friendly grin before coming close and taking a seat next to her on the sandy beach. He stared off at the sunset for a few seconds with her before saying, "I never thought he would find someone so quickly...".

Komi said nothing back. Her tongue refused to roll out any more words, fearful that her eyes would release another stream if she said anything.

"But lo and behold, here you are..." Godzilla turned his head to her with sympathetic eyes. "I uh, well..."

She watched with a quivering lip and weak eyes. He was having difficulty getting the words out with a steady voice.

"I just...I just wanna say thank you for showing my son something I failed to do ever since I...abandoned him...I failed to show him the proper love and care a father should have for a boy..." Godzilla paused for a second, keeping his composure. "And I missed the most important part of his life...and now I realize that I missed his first time with actual love...thank you."

Komodithrax watched as Godzilla sniffled a little and rubbed his scrunched eyes. It was obvious that he was not used to this kind of thing. She nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "It was my pleasure, Godzilla."

He breathed in deeply and nodded back at her; his eyes slightly red. He rubbed his throat and swallowed. He looked at her reassuringly, "He's still alive. Both him and his brother...I swear on my life that we're getting them out."

Komi finally felt the pathos within overcome her. She sniffled and began crying softly again, nodding at Godzilla as he smiled comfortingly at her. "We're going right back, and we're gonna save them."

She wept and fell into his arms, hugging him unexpectedly. Godzilla looked down, letting her cling to him before slowly wrapping his arms around her. She was soft; warm to the touch. He smiled and held her closely as she let out her emotions.

…

The orange sheet in the cloudless sky began changing to a darker purple color as the sun began drowning on the horizon. Somewhere in the center of the island sat a large, open clearing with green grass and light tan dirt patches. Two massive boulders were levitating in the fresh air, rotating slowly as Xen concentrated his power on them, wincing with trembling fingers. He eventually set them down gently next to each other, sighing as he let his power go. He still had a long way to go if he wanted to be as strong as-

"Good, but not perfect Xen."

The boy looked over at his father, who stood nearby with crossed arms. His face was as it usually was: mean and intimidating. Very early on, Xen had figured out that it was just his father's natural state, though when he was chatting with Junior back in the destroyed city, the godzillian had mentioned that a suitable term for this wasn't "natural state", but a better one to be "resting bitch-face".

Xen nodded at his father with a confident face. Rather than giving him attitude, he replied with a simple, "Right, dad.". It was easy, respectful, and pleased Xenilla to hear his son address him like this. The younger crystaline also learned to not thank his father, as it seemed to displease him for some odd reason.

Xenilla walked over to the boulders and leaned against one, sighing. He looked over at his son and motioned for him to come over. As Xen walked, he asked, "I don't mean any disrespect, but why do you refuse to make another throne for yourself here?"

The elder rolled his eyes. "Just because I can, does not mean I always will. There's two perfectly adequate boulders here for me to rest against."

Xen nods understandably. He leaned against the boulder next to his father and whistled lightly, experimenting and attempting to create a musical tone. His father watched him and said nothing. Soon, after three minutes of sloppy, out of tune notes emitting from Xen's lips, the would-be tyrant grew sick of having his ears pierced by the atrocious noises and growled, "Will. You. Please...STOP…"

Xen ceased his whistling and lowered his head, hiding a smirk and giggle. Well, he did say please!

"Don't think this is over yet, child. Godzilla is but a temporary associate of ours. When this dilemma is sorted out, we cease company with him." Xenilla muttered out. Xen simply sighed. He knew his father would still not approve of any friendly contact.

Soon, there was a rustling in the nearby trees. Both crystalines turned to see Godzilla and Komodithrax come out together. They walk over to them and stand just a few feet away with serious faces. Just then, Rodan soared above them and circled the area before landing next to Godzilla. They all look over to him as he remarks, "Right on time!"

Godzilla nods and looks over at Xenilla, who looks back darkly. "I presume we are here to discuss an obscure plan of some sort, aren't we?"

Godzilla smirks lightly at his counterpart as Rodan chimes in with, "Eh, guess you could call it that."

The godzillian stood tall and firmly, speaking with a loud voice with hope and confidence.

"We're gonna get them out."


	16. Divine Intervention

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Terribly sorry for the delay, I have a nice trip to beautiful Mexico in about two weeks, meaning that this story will be finished hopefully before July 7. Yes, we're already on the third to last chapter before Pathos is lain to rest. I thank you all so much for sticking through it with me on this story that started off as a simple fanfiction that soon became something that meant much more than that to me. But I have some news however.**

 **This is the first and last story I'll be writing for the GRC. After this fic is done and dandy, I'll no longer produce fictions under this group, meaning that I'll be posting any future works on my own profile (VeryTum). This is gonna be the only story that's written by me but posted by the GRC, so I'll be posting independently after I'm finished. So if you care enough and want to see more of my works featuring Zilla Jr, Zilla Sr, Komodithrax, and others (MAYBE a continuation/sequel to Pathos…), feel free to check out my profile once this story is finished.**

 **More content ahead that many readers will find extremely offensive, disturbing, or inappropriate. This may possibly be the most explicit chapter to date. Any of the sections ahead containing these scenes are purely fictional and are for the thematic portrayals and depictions of violent sexual symbolism and other themes. Viewer discretion is heavily advised (see the darn M rating?).**

 **Aside from that, enjoy a return to the darker side of Godzilla: Pathos.**

 **Publishers Note: Any Continuations to Pathos, by contrary to above, Will be binded to this account. Pathos is GRC property, any spinoffs or spirituals successors Have permission to be made on separate accounts but they are Required to Brand such work with the GRC trademark. Please Enjoy this fiction and thank you for your patience for the waiting time of these chapters.**

...

Darkness reigned over the cubical cell that the young kaiju lay in the center of with his dark blue spinal plates facing the big bronze door. Silence guarded the atmosphere, allowing no sounds of any kind in the room. The light from above was no longer lit, letting the shadows creep about noiselessly.

Zilla Jr lay on his side motionlessly, seeming to not move a muscle. His chest and sides barely even puffed in and out as he absorbed the now foul smelling oxygen of the cell. Behind his closed eyelids lay the fiery orange eyes that stared endlessly at the black void his lids presented him with.

The unholy act had been performed upon his physical vessel, and it left him with irreparable damage and wounds. His knees were brought together in front of his naval, and his calves were crossed with each other. He seemed curled up in some sort of fetal position on his side; all of them signs of his discomfort and pain.

The red demon had done this to him. Hurt him, disgraced him, violated him. Not to mention utterly humiliated and embarrassed him. Chimera had the immoral desire to commit the atrocious sin, and so he did. His everlasting mark had been made, sprouting inside of Zilla Jr's body through the agonizing and sickly carnal process, resting within his inner flesh.

The awful marks and signs scarred the outside of his body as well. Strings of Chimera's translucent white sin were strewn about around and over his legs and waist, especially around his backside and hips. They were warm, yet not comforting in the slightest.

Zilla Jr could not think clearly. His mind refused to focus on any given subject. He was far too worn out and broken. What was the point? What was the point of anything anymore? He no longer wished to escape to the outside world anymore. Not if it meant living with this seed of evil forever scarring his soul. Death seemed acceptable to him now if it meant falling to hell or being lifted to heaven. So long as either option took him away from this torment.

The backside of his body beneath his hips had been made into an unnatural entrance for Chimera to please himself with. And Zilla Jr did not want to keep living for his body to be used like this. To be used at all in any way.

Suddenly, a noise invaded the gloomy silence of the atmosphere as the bronze door creaked. It was promptly lugged open, bleeding light into the room and showering it on Zilla Jr's back. The saurian figure stepped into the room as the light from above turned on by cue. The same menacing voice called out from before:

"Up, boyo...I'm back."

Zilla Jr didn't move at all. He stayed laying still even though he heard his command.

Chimera scoffed and stomped over to him and looking over his body; back arched and limbs drawn in to his bosom. The titan chuckled, "Heh, look at'cha...all covered up with my stuff! And DAYUM does it smell like I had a fun time..."

Finally, Zilla Jr shivered and let out a soft, incoherent mumble. The shackles on his wrists chinked with his little spasm.

Chimera snickered and reached down, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him up, forcing him to sit with his knees and calves under his spread thighs. Zilla Jr had his head drooped down, staring at the triple toed pair of feet on the floor before his eyes.

He felt a rough hand reach under his chin and pull his head up, revealing his tear stained face to his violator, who chuckled and shook his head. "And now I've made you cry...that's almost cute. More sad, really. Sad for you to have'ta deal with all my shit, now ain't it?" As he spoke, he squeezed Zilla's chin with his talons menacingly. When the boy didn't answer, Chimera glared down at him contemptuously for a few brief moments before slapping him ferociously with his other hand, sending the kaiju's head jerking to the side and crying out in shock.

"I know it was a stupid question, but I REALLY hate being ignored." growled Chimera. Zilla's torso was twisted to the side, leaning over in pain. Shaking, he gradually brought his head back to Chimera. His lips were curled in hate, and his orange eyes glared back at Chimera's. He breathed very quietly, keeping himself from completely going insane. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything even if he did.

The captor standing before him rolled his eyes. "Where was this attitude a couple hours ago, hm? Were ya just terrified of what was happening?"

Zilla Jr still glared at Chimera, but slowly, his breathing began speeding up and eyes drooping more and more.

"Or was it 'cause I boned ya senseless?" spat out Chimera. He snickered to himself when he saw the facial expression on Zilla Jr's face change to a completely different one. His eyes were curved and drooped in weak sadness and embarrassment. His cheeks and snout were even beginning to blush a little as he sniffled.

Chimera's chuckle soon turned to a maniacal cackle. He stood watching Zilla Jr's mental state deteriorate before his very eyes and laughed crazily. "Hah! That's not the end of it either, nope! You were all screaming and crying at the start like a kiddie, squirmin' around and shit. And then you started panting and moaning like a fuckin' girl. I literally made you squeal..."

Zilla Jr was crying openly now, still trying to hide it fruitlessly. Tears ran down his face as he heaved for air. Chimera grinned maliciously.

"And the whole time you were crying! You're a fuckin' pussy, kid! A goddamn disgrace to your family, species, AND gender!" He shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk..."

The moment he was done speaking, he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it right at the center of Zilla Jr's snout, sending the boy staggering back and falling against the wall, bleeding from his snout. He didn't even yelp out in pain. He went right to stuttering and dry heaving raggedly. "P-Pl-Please s-st-stop!"

Chimera lunged out and landed over Zilla Jr, knees on the ground spread out over Zilla's thighs. He brought his fists back up and lashed him relentlessly, beating his face to a pulp. The boy kept sobbing as he was pulverized, feeling his left eye beginning to swell a little. Little cuts were already forming on his face, aside from the big one on his lip that leaked blood. Chimera huffed and panted as he exercised his knuckles against the kaiju's face and head.

Soon, Chimera stopped. He was panting rapidly, looking down at Zilla Jr, who cowered in pain and fear whimpering. Blood and saliva smeared the monsters' knuckles, oozing onto the ground and Zilla Jr's torso and thighs. His face was covered in both small and big cuts, and he was nearly purple with bruises. His left eye was reduced to a dark black and purple squint, while his right eye remained wide open in terror and pain.

The beast rested for a few moments more. Then, he slowly grinned again. In a flash, he brought his hand darting towards Zilla Jr's throat, gripping it and choking him ferociously, watching him gag and sputter for air through the tears. As he choked him, his other hand pushed itself on his chest and slowly began trailing down his moderately well built torso in a disgustingly lewd manner, feeling the individual muscles and smooth skin down on his belly and smearing his own blood.

Chimera began snickering as he trailed farther down his naval and in between his legs, making Zilla sputter even worse. He raised his cuffed hands weakly to try and stop the pervert, but Chimera took his hand off of his throat and grabbed both his wrists together and pinned them above him against the pinkish marble wall. Zilla gasped for air and began panting and moaning uncomfortably at the unwanted, shameful pleasure. This was so wrong. No boy or child should've ever endured an evil such as this.

"There we go...you know you fuckin' love it. Why? It's 'cause you're a damn faggot; good for nothin' and never will be anything else..." muttered Chimera. Zilla Jr kept writhing around, yelping in terror and embarrassment. Fat tears dribbled down his red cheeks as he wept.

Why would this not end?! Why had God and his father forsaken him like this?!

Why him..?

…

"I suppose you've come to a decision, Junior? After all, I've given you ample time to think it over."

The young godzillian didn't reply just yet. He stared back up at Bagan, who was standing in his cell with him. His arm had mostly recovered at this point, and mere hours after Bagan had locked him away for the second time, he was back at it, asking and seducing him with the tempting offer.

A small part of Junior was actually tempted to just sit back and let the whole thing roll over and take place. But the thought of his family and friends dying for his own gain sickened him, so he had already made up in his mind that he wouldn't take the offer no matter what. "Can we talk about somethin' else?"

Bagan looked confused. "What else is there to discuss? Please, I'm doing my best to kindly offer this to you. Time is precious, and I seem to be running low in its' quantity."

Junior gulped a little. He had to come up with some sort of plan. A plan to do something against Bagan. But what?! All his powers were hopelessly tamed by the mighty power of the tyrant beside him. Had there been no restrictions on him or his brother, surely they would have escaped already, or at least died with a good fight.

But there was no use or purpose in wishing.

Now, what was that thing Bagan had said a few hours ago? Something like, his father would eventually be drawn to come after him and Zilla Jr. If that was true, there was only one thing Junior could do to survive long enough:

He'd have to stall.

Stall LONG.

Knowing his father, Godzilla wouldn't return by himself, nor would he barge in without some sort of game plan. Perhaps he had some sort of tactic that may get all of them out of this alive. But if any of this was happening, Junior could not let Bagan have what he wanted.

He cleared his throat and looked over at Bagan. "Well, why don't you tell me a bit of your past works of your might and power? Maybe it might get me more interested or something."

This sudden change of attitude from Junior surprised the tyrant. Not only was it rather pleasing, but flattering in a way. Perhaps the boy came to his senses at long last and realized he could not win. After all, who else would receive such a grand offer?

Bagan even managed a little smile before clearing his own throat. "Very well then, perhaps you would like me to start with my first ever mass genocide?"

…

Zilla Jr yelped and panted as his upper chest and face were pushed to the wall harshly. His hands gripped the wall helplessly as he was propped on his knees with Chimera behind him, huffing and growling. His arched back stuck the back end of his body up as he writhed and wriggled around painfully.

He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip as the awful torment continued. He clenched his teeth behind his lips, straining every muscle and fiber in his body to not scream out in pain and humiliation. The agony was unbearable, tearing up through the inside of his body and flesh with sickening lust and animalistic ferocity.

The rapist behind him kept at it, pushing his palm against the back of Zilla Jr's head as he sodomized him.

The young kaiju did his best to shut his mind off and get this over with; to get the suffering done. It was at this moment that he realized something:

There would be no hope.

No peace.

He finally parted his lips and panted vigorously through his clenched white teeth. He sobbed with big fat tears bleeding through his eyelids, streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor as his body was jerked forward and backward harshly. He cried and cried, knowing all too well that his torment would never end…

…

"The bodies and mountains that burned that day...I can still remember the beautiful scene of orange flames and black smoke."

Bagan was lost in the blissful memory of his destruction of the planet Kydarita in a far off galaxy. He closed his eyes and smiled, images of the scene flashing back to him.

Junior however, he was quite bored. At the start, he was quite mortified by the detailed descriptions Bagan gave of the massacre. But after a good hour, he was truly beginning to wonder if the boredom would kill him before his father arrived. "Yeah, real entertaining..." He yawned a bit.

"Truly something else isn't it? My power is unlike anything this universe has seen." He gloated arrogantly. Junior rolled his eyes out of Bagan's field of view. He was such an egotistical narcissist! It genuinely irritated him to see someone so cocky and boastful.

Bagan looked back down at Junior. "But I drag on. Perhaps you'd like to tell me your answer now..."

Junior looked up at him with a blank expression. "Not really actually."

"Enough is enough, Godzilla...I need your reply." Bagan said with a darker tone.

"Why call me Godzilla? I said my name is Junior." He replied annoyed.

Bagan grunted and frowned. "I don't like repeating myself. I already explained earlier, and I may as well tell you that I also don't like explaining myself either, especially to lesser beings than I."

Junior looked back down. This was certainly not how he intended to stall. If his father was coming, he needed to arrive right now.

…

The cold water splashed Zilla Jr's curled up body like a waterfall, making him shiver a little and cough, sputtering water out of his mouth as Chimera threw large portions from a seemingly stone bowl. He stopped and dropped the bowl and watched as Zilla Jr turned his upper body slowly towards him coughing. The marks Chimera had left on him were washed away by the water, and the musk seemed to be gone as well.

"Nothin' like a cold shower after a shitload of fun, eh?" called out Chimera laughing evilly as he walked back out the door, winching it shut again and leaving Zilla Jr in a puddle of cold water in the middle of the room.

The boy rubbed some of the water off his eyes and breathed slowly as he looked up at the light in the room. He tried standing for a second before yelping out in pain and lowering himself back down painfully. In his mind, thoughts of hatred boiled.

"Jeez...forgot my leg was broken...and my butt hurts so bad right now..."

He winced and leaned his seated body to the side and rubbed his glutes as if it would soothe the pain in his lower section. He seemed to have a bit of a clearer mind, now replacing his initial shame and humiliation with hatred and bloodlust. But it was healthy, considering the situation and circumstances. So long as he wasn't giving in anymore, he could channel all his darker emotions to his hatred for Chimera. He never though he could possibly hate someone so much…

Had it not been for the power Bagan had over him, Zilla Jr would have blasted that bastard away with every inch of fiery hate within him.

But he looked down at his shackled hands and sighed again.

He would not be getting out anytime soon.

That was when it happened. Zilla Jr first felt the rumble underneath him as the floor and walls trembled slightly. He looked up and around him, thinking he was going crazy. But in a few more seconds, the room rumbled again, slightly harder this time.

Something was definitely happening. He looked over at the door. Still closed. Was there an earthquake or something? But that wasn't all however. After a few seconds, the room shook again before Zilla could hear the faint sound of what sounded like...wailing. Screaming even.

Before he could make any sense of the whole thing, the walls around his cell suddenly crumbled, shooting out in large chunks up and down, left and right. He cried out and covered his head with closed eyes as his very holding cell fell to pieces.

Surprisingly, none of it hit him. He felt no chunks smash his legs or clobber his head. But he remained down on the ground, covering his head with his tail and chest down on the ground. The screaming was much louder now, similar to the ones he heard about a day or two ago when Bagan opened up the Astral Realm. He brought his hands off his head and slowly looked up.

Dust and rubble surrounded him, but the ceiling and roof were nowhere to be seen oddly. Nothing had caved in on him because there was nothing left TO cave in on him! He looked over at where the door should've been to see that it was no longer there, blown away by whatever accompanied the awful screaming. He winced and tried to stand again, but groaned and groaned as he forced his body slowly up. Eventually, his groan turned to a pained yell as he fell back down on his chest. Now was his chance to escape! The door was gone. His cell was utterly destroyed.

But so was his leg.

He whimpered in pain, laying there helplessly and groaning. He could not get out of here alone. Neither Bagan or Chimera were present in the chaos. If they were speaking; if anyone was speaking, then it was drowned out by the awful screaming. Zilla Jr brought his eyes up to the blood red sky to see the nightmarish creatures from the Astral Realm floating by in the thin air. Had the whole building been demolished by this?

He lowered his head back down painfully and winced as he thought to himself, "Okay, okay...I just have to lay still for a bit..."

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed hold of his shoulders and yanked his upper body to a sitting position. He thought for sure Chimera had come back for him, and he moaned and mumbled pleadingly, "N-Noooo!"

But he opened his eyes to the most beautiful face he had ever seen. One he thought he would never see again.

Komodithrax was on the verge of tears, smiling down at Zilla Jr, who widened his eyes and felt his heart jump and pound with hope. Without another word, she brought his head up to hers and reunited her soft lips with his. And in that moment, all the screaming, all the pain, and all the desperation seemed to stop. Even the flow of time seemed to pause for just these few moments of consolation and love.

She caressed his beaten cheek softly with her silky hands. Zilla Jr had already forgotten how wonderful she felt. He felt his eyes grow wet with tears as they kissed. He never wanted the moment to end. He wanted to stay just like this...just the two of them together forever locked in this embrace of lips.

She pulled off of his mouth very gently and slowly as she felt her own tears start to materialize in her eyes. The two gazed at each other lovingly; Zilla Jr staring up at Komodithrax's feminine, pretty face, and Komi gazing down at Zilla's beaten, bruised but smiling face. He managed to hold the curve in his cut lips, even with the black eye he now had. Just by looking at him, she could already tell he went through severe torture and abuse. But he was smiling, just for her. They both sniffled as she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly while his shackled hands drooped in between hers' and his belly.. She let Zilla Jr cry in her shoulder and neck, more out of relief and consolation rather than sadness.

But she knew they could not do this forever.

Slowly, without saying a word, she brought Zilla Jr's head off her neck and began standing up, helping her mate to his feet. He stood on his one good leg and leaned against her shoulder. He wasn't too heavy or hard to hoist up luckily.

Komi looked around and saw that the settlement had been destroyed almost completely. Only medium sized pieces of the old architecture still stood as the demonic figures screeched and flew overhead. Bagan and Chimera were nowhere to be seen.

She grinned a little. So far, Godzilla's plan was working.

…

"Get up kid! Time to go!"

Junior looked up from the rubble around him with groggy eyes. He had fallen asleep in his cell after Bagan had returned him to his holding place hours earlier. He had been awoken by the sudden loud noise and rumble, and the next thing he knew, debris and screaming surrounded him in what was left of his barebone cell. He blinked several times before focusing his vision on where the familiar voice had come from. He peered over at the door to see a brown avian figure hurrying over to him, and he immediately smiled.

"Took ya long enough dammit!" said Junior as he winced standing up.

Rodan grinned and came over to him to help him up. "Better late than never though, eh?"

Junior shook his head and scoffed at him. "Can't afford to be late with THIS kind of threat." He coughed a little as he stood and popped his back, looking around at the destroyed building. "How the hell did you do this?!"

"Oh simple, really. Xenilla and his boy told us they had power super duper similar to Baggy's, meaning they claimed to be able to open up the Ass-Atrasal-Atsar...erm, that weird hell place thingy, just like Bagan could. Let's just say they weren't wrong. I wonder how Bagan and Chimera like a taste of their own medicine!" Rodan explained as they both stepped over the rubble.

"Wait, Xen and his dad?! Wow...didn't think Xenilla would be humble enough!" Junior said surprised and looked around at the flying spirits. "Though that screaming is really damn annoying..."

Rodan nodded. "Agreed. I just hope I don't see that weird boob monster thing aga – oh, there she goes." He cringed at the sight of her and began hurrying out of the building. "Let's just get outta here already..."

Junior stopped him suddenly, much to the chagrin of Rodan. "Wait...we have to go get Zilla first."

Rodan patted Junior's shoulder with a grin. "Taken care of, Komi's already getting him out while I came to get your sorry butt out."

Junior sighed in relief. "Good..."

"Now let's hurry kid. We're not done yet. Feel well enough for the last battle?"

Junior gulped. He was right. There was no way they could just escape. Bagan and Chimera were probably already out there fighting against Xenilla and Xen...even his father. They had to be killed, once and for all. "Y-Yeah, I think I can manage!"

Rodan clapped his hands and rushed through the devastated building with Junior while exclaiming, "Good! Time for the big one! The grand finale! The final showdown! The, uh, you get the point that it's hype as hell! Now let's get going!"

Junior grinned. Time to exact his vengeance on his enemies.

And somewhere else in the destroyed palace, Zilla Jr limped through the destruction to freedom with Komi. He also had a little smile on his face.


	17. (PLEASE READ)

**Publishers Note: It is with great regret to inform our Faithful Followers, Readers, and etc that publication of the fanfiction "Godzilla: Pathos" will have to be delayed in light of the Author's resignation from group following complications between the group and friend relations. We thank you all for sticking with our fiction this far but Please, continue showing support for us and we will try with the best of our ability to get this fiction back on it's tracks. Please Also, Check out Axe'O War's fanfictions which we also regret to inform you that the Planned crossover will have to be pushed back as well in light of these complications.**

 **Thank you for helping us reach near 4K views on Pathos, Thank you for your support, we did not mean to hurt our viewers in light of this, This does not mean the Fiction is cancelled, We do not like that word, We will try with the best of us, To continue this fiction anyway possible. Please Leave a review, Follow, and comment anyway you can. If you want to check out the Godzilla Roleplaying Circle on steam to either Roleplay, Write fanfiction, or do artwork for us. This would be greatly appreciated, We thank you all again and we hope to see you all soon :).**


	18. Pathos: Thy Finale Epistle

To the Dearest Reader,

To whom it may be concerned, I am Zilla Heisei Junior and all of you are wondering "Zilla! Zilla! We have not heard from you in ages! Where have you been in all this time?". Well if you must know, Yes, I do have a good reason for my dissapearance and its not very pleasent either. You see I havent been boding well with this trauma I have received during my imprisonment, and years had passed then yes I know. But another grave thing that has darkened my thoughts are Xen's own imaginations, Its comforting but Im just not sure. As you remember, We left off after my sweet Komodithrax found me thank god she did. I was surprised to see that Xen and Xenilla were with us, I was skeptical of their alligance but the others had assured me that they were aligned with our interests for now. So here, I will tell you what happened afterwards with me and the group:

After the group reunites and Jr manages to reject Bagan's offers to him, the Group including Xenilla and Xen, Now go to face Bagan and the torturor kaiju for a final battle. The battle isnt easy though, but Xen, Zilla, and Jr manage to kill the torturor together but Komodithrax, Heisei, and Xenilla have trouble Defeating bagan thanks to His immense power, Shattering one of Xenilla's shoulder crystals in the proccess. An exchange happens for a couple minutes before the Young Kaiju fight Bagan before Xen becomes Mortally wounded by Bagan, Angering Xenilla enough to realize his mistakes in raising Xen and his own flaws, Thinking there was still time to change things/Make things right, Xenilla musters as much power he had left to Open a Portal to the Crystal Dimension where he then goes on a suicide Charge on Bagan toi Push him into the ximension to Trap both Xenilla and Bagan in the same Isolated Universe. Both are never seen again, and the group carries the wounded Xen off to escape where they were captured and returned to earth. Xen is healed by the healer kaiju (Drey perhaps and maybe a Tie-In toSOS), Xen is however extremely saddened to hear that his father sacrificed himself to save Xen and to prove he did indeed ultimatly love him. Years pass and the Island lives in relative peace, Jr and Zilla help Xen adjust to Island Life where the youngman became much wiser and intellgient. One day in the sunset, by a Cliff in Monster Island, Zilla approaches Xen, Both converse on how life has been, Before Zilla leaves, Xen stops him to offer him a vision of the future, something he had picked up while he collected things from Bagan's fort. Zilla accepts and Xen shows him the future through telekinetics, Each memory showed Heisei growing older, but happy to have his family together, Junior and Zilla both having their own families, Xen too with much surprise, but Many years later, An image shows of a group of kaiju standing around a buried mound, Signifying that Heisei had passed away...but it wasnt all for nothing as They could all now live in peace, without any worry..the vision ends, Zilla smiles as he closes his eyes, a Tear dropping down from his face as he says "Thank you"...before walking off, Xen looks up at the Sky, sighing to himself as he tilts his head, swearing he could see the image of his Father among the Stars..."END"

-From,

Zilla Gojira Junior, Goodbye..

"Do not expect to hear from me again on these issues my dear readers, A time long passed, but some things are just not meant to be. Goodbye."


End file.
